


The One with Raising a Baby Together

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Derek/OC's, Brief Stiles/OC, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, POV Multiple, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Protective Derek, Reconciliation, References to Friends (TV), Romance, Stiles and Derek are Ross and Rachel, Unplanned Pregnancy, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: "I'm pregnant."Derek froze, his mug of coffee resting against his bottom lip."And it's yours, all yours... Derek?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 260
Kudos: 1382





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge watching Friends lately and cannot get the idea of Stiles falling pregnant and both of them being friends with an on and off relationship and etc etc etc. You know the deal, if you've watched the show. I will stress that it's loosely based, it's just in reference to it.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes, no beta, we die like men. 
> 
> Any kudos, comments, much appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe, hope you and your family are well <3

**‘Pregnant’**

Stiles inhaled deeply and slowly, staring down at the positive pregnancy test. It had been a momentary decision to take it. Days of waking up to nausea and running to the bathroom to vomit had finally worn him down. It was not normal, and Stiles was rarely sick. Putting on a baggy hoodie and popping a cap on his head, he headed to their local store and picked a test up. Stiles avoided the knowing look of the store assistant and headed straight home. Scott, thankfully, was at work so the apartment was his. So, here he was, staring down at two lines telling him the news he feared.

“Fucking, shitting, bullshitting, shit!” Stiles muttered fiercely under his breath. He snapped, grabbing a bundle of tissues and wrapping the pregnancy test before tossing it in the bin. The dull thud was not satisfying. 

“Yo, Stiles!”

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and stood to attention at the sound of Isaac’s voice. His friends, pack, whatever they wanted to call themselves, had a habit of turning up unexpectedly. He took a moment to collect himself before exiting and finding Isaac and Erica in his kitchen.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Stealing your bagels and coffee,” Erica smirked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes but waved a hand in their direction for permission. They didn’t seem to notice anything off about him, too wrapped up in their own little worlds. For that, Stiles was grateful. His back hit the couch as he sat down and stared aimlessly at the wall. Pregnant, _pregnant!_ Stiles couldn’t wrap his head around it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about the domestic life. The whole deal, marriage, kids, house in the suburbs, two dogs, one cat. But he was twenty-five, still young in life, steady in a job, fond of drinking on weekends and eating takeaways with his friends. Could a baby fit into that? 

“You alright?” Erica spoke into his ear as she sat down heavily next to him. The aroma of coffee hit him as they situated themselves around him. Stiles cleared his throat and nodded with a small fake smile. There was no way he was telling them, not yet anyway. Stiles was aware they would soon be able to tell. Scent was always a dead giveaway. 

“You look…troubled,” Isaac interjected, his mouth full of bagel. “You and Scott fighting again?”

“No,” Stiles snorted. “He’s finally cleaning up after himself when he makes toast. It’s, uh, it’s nothing. Just a weird day. What are you two up to today?”

Erica hummed, tongue darting out to lick the butter off her thumb. “Well, we’re not back in for our shift till seven so…hanging out here till then, eating all your food, stealing your Netflix, and then leaving you high and dry.” 

Stiles laughed and poked her hard in the ribs, so she giggled and dodged his fingers. 

“You know you can do that at Derek’s house, where you both live, much bigger than this apartment, much bigger than anything to be honest. God, I love that house and it’s…bigness,” he sighed. His gut twisted at the mention of Derek and the Hale home. “Is he brooding?”

“Boyd stayed with him, Jackson’s at work,” Isaac nodded in confirmation. “Nearly the anniversary, so he’s…”

Isaac trailed off without further explanation. Stiles inhaled deeply and nodded. The Hale fire anniversary would always be a sensitive subject, no matter how many years passed. The consolation of it all was that despite the circumstances, Derek was not alone. He had rebuilt the house from scratch five years ago. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had moved in when they were twenty-one. Jackson returned from England and needed a place to stay. The house slowly became a home and the rest of them all visited regularly. 

It had been a joint decision between Scott and Stiles that they would rent their own apartment. Close to Beacon Hills, not far from Beacon County, but close enough to be with the pack and family. Allison moved in with them both once she graduated college and Lydia was away at MIT. 

“You should make him those muffins he likes, you know the ones,” she said slyly.

“I don’t think his girlfriend will be too happy –”

“Oh,” Isaac interrupted. “She’s gone, it’s over. They had a huge fight, fairly sure the words ‘emotionally constipated’ were used. Oh, and that he’ll never be over his one true love, the one who’s still around, the one he’s on and off with…”

Isaac laughed ducking his head when Stiles grabbed a cushion and slammed it hard into the side of his head. 

“Okay, okay, sorry, I’m sorry, but you know Samantha hated your guts.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, hugging the cushion to his chest. Erica sensing his inner turmoil stroked a hand down his arm in comfort. 

“You want to watch South Park with us? It can kill a couple of hours,” she suggested, tossing the remote to Isaac. Stiles could do with a big distraction and nodded slowly leaning into her warmth. 

Despite the humor of the program, Stiles felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier and before he knew it, he was dropping off. His dreams were heavy with darkness and the sounds of a baby wailing. No matter where he turned in the dream, he could not find the baby leaving him panicked and yelling into the abyss. 

“Stiles?”

His eyes slammed open and he inhaled sharply at Scott leaning down on him, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Dude, personal space,” he muttered, hand shoving his face back. “What time is it?”

“Nearly half five, Isaac and Erica were leaving as I pulled in, said you fell asleep and they couldn’t wake you. I got some Chinese, you hungry?”

His stomach gurgled in response and he nodded patting his stomach. Scott nodded and moved into the kitchen chatting aimlessly about his workday in the vets. Stiles hummed noncommittedly, sitting up, and rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“…you’ll never guess what, old Rufus got adopted.”

“No way, seriously,” Stiles smiled. “That old hound finally got a home.”

“Yeah,” Scott beamed in response. “Bea told me. Old fella came in looking for a dog, saw Rufus, and it was love at first sight. He’s gone! Just shows that there’s a family out there for everyone.”

Stiles nodded slowly, thumb stroking down his flat stomach discreetly. Scott continued to ramble on dishing up their Chinese and Stiles only barely remembered to nod at the right times. He was completely lost in his thoughts as he ate the food till his stomach churned. 

“Stiles?” Scott asked.

Stiles swallowed carefully and hesitated a moment before dropping his fork and sprinting to the bathroom. Scott spluttered his shock and Stiles retched barely able to keep his food in. His throat burned and Stiles spat the residue into the bowel.

“Here,” Scott murmured softly; a glass of water placed near his knee. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine, I think, I don’t know, but can you throw the rest of my dinner away? Don’t think I’ll be having anymore.”

Scott nodded, a hand rubbing up and down his back whilst he delicately sipped at the water. His hand trembled a little as he carefully sat on the floor. 

“Thanks buddy, I’ll be okay. Think I’m just going to bed, probably a twenty-four-hour bug.”

Scott helped him to his feet, his brow furrowed watching him carefully. Stiles avoided his eyes and focused on the glass in his hand. It was easier to lie for now. Stiles thanked him again and closed his bedroom door behind him with a snap. His bed was cool and welcoming when he dropped and curled into the fetal position. Despite wishing to fall into a cool, blissful, and nightmare free sleep, he didn’t get his wish. 

Stiles sighed deeply, rolling onto his back, and grabbing the cushion next to his head. Folding it in half, he stuffed it up the front of his top. It was a crude bump but gave it the impression he wanted. His hand rested and caressed the top of the ‘bump’ and he bit his lip contemplating. 

“Could I have you?” he mouthed. “Do I want you?”

Stiles was careful not to talk. Scott would hear, and he was not ready for that conversation. His friends meant well, but their advice would only confuse and hinder him further. He ripped the pillow out and sat up to discard his clothes and climb under the covers. What he needed was sleep, a good night sleep, and the rest could wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 103 kudos in one night? You guys! *blushes*
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting. <3
> 
> It's an early update but to be honest, I don't have much to do. Not working and need to stay at home. Why not spend all day typing away to entertain you?
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, grammatical errors.

It had been three days since he found out about the tiny bundle of cells currently growing inside of him. In that time, life went along like nothing had happened. Stiles got up, went to his job as a librarian in their local university, Scott went to work, Allison went to work, it was all relatively normal. It didn’t, however, stop his mind ticking over again and again. Could he raise this baby as a single parent? How could he tell the other father? Would they want to be involved? By the end of it all, his head was in a constant state of throbbing pain. 

It was the fourth day when he was rudely awakened by Scott shouting his name in a panic that things unraveled. 

“Stiles, please, wake up,” Scott insisted, hand shaking his shoulder roughly. Stiles grumbled pushing his face further into the pillow.

“Stop yelling, what time is it?”

“Half eight.”

“Dude, it’s a Saturday, you know the weekends are precious to me,” Stiles whined, rolling onto his back, arm flopping over his eyes. “What is it? What could possibly be so urgent that you wake me up on a Saturday at half fucking eight?”

Scott gestured something white in front of his face, Stiles squinted through tired eyes as he propped himself up. His eyes adjusted and he froze at the item in his hand. It was the pregnancy test, his pregnancy test, his pregnancy test in Scott’s frantic hand. What the fuck?

“Dude, I know, I know! I found it, I got a shower, and couldn’t find my watch. I was searching the bathroom, thought maybe it fell in the trash and – and…look,” Scott exclaimed, shaking it. “It’s positive, I’m pretty sure that’s a positive sign.”

“Scott, I…” Stiles trailed off feeling breathless.

“Allison is pregnant.”

Stiles paused and blinked repeatedly. Now, that, he wasn’t expecting to hear. Scott, as usual, had an assumption and went wild with it. 

“I mean, she has been acting a little strange. I just thought it was the restaurant. Being head chef is hard, really hard, she’s tired, she’s stressed out. But maybe this explains it,” Scott said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “She’s pregnant, doesn’t know how to tell me. We haven’t even had the conversation yet! It’s been hinted at, maybe suggested…but – but I, we, we’re not ready. We’ve always been more about the career anyways.”

Stiles pressed his palms against his mattress and pushed himself up to lean against the headboard. This was not going the way he thought. Scott believing Allison was pregnant made a lot more sense than believing it was him. 

“Do…do you want to be a dad?” Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged staring down at the test. “I don’t know. I…are you okay? Your heart is racing.”

“It’s just the shock, you know, I can’t believe it either,” he explained hurriedly, avoiding his eye, and praying that he didn’t notice the lie. Scott frowned deeply but seemed too frazzled himself to notice anything. Stiles shoved him off the bed and gestured to continue the conversation in the kitchen.

“I mean, it’s not like I’m any good with babies. You remember when my cousin Abigail came over with her new baby. It freaked out, didn’t stop crying. Probably sensed I was a werewolf and thought danger, danger, danger,” Scott ranted, pacing up and down the kitchen. Stiles bit his thumb, nibbling on the nail whilst he watched him. Scott poured two cups of coffee and sat down heavily at their table.

“I don’t know if I’d be a good dad, can anyone know that? I mean, if we had planned a baby then sure but this is completely…” Scott trailed off and took a gulp of his coffee. Stiles nodded slowly, taking a seat opposite him. “It’s out of the blue, we’d – I mean we’d have to move out, get our own place, can’t raise a baby here with you. No, oh my god, no offence but you don’t want a screaming baby here, do you?”

Stiles had no clue what to say and raised the cup of coffee and took a gulp without thinking. His throat convulsed as he realized, and he turned his head letting it fall out of his mouth and back into the cup. Scott who was rambling about money and properties stopped talking to stare at him. 

“What the hell was that?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just don’t like…this coffee,” Stiles explained vaguely. He knew the argument was weak. Scott snorted in disbelief. 

“That’s a lie, you love that coffee, it’s your favorite. You won’t drink any other, so why are you spitting it out? Plus, you look more freaked out about this than I am. You’re so pale and your heart, dude, your heart won’t stop racing. What’s going on?”

Stiles sighed deeply and stood chucking the coffee down the sink before he could take another sip. He wasn’t ready for this conversation, but it was better late than never. 

“Because – because it’s not,” Stiles began, turning to face him. “It’s not Alison’s pregnancy test, it’s mine, Scott. She’s not pregnant, I am. I thought it was safe in the trash, I didn’t know you’d somehow go rummaging through it. I found out about four days ago. I took that test.”

Scott gaped at him stunned. “Wait, you, you’re pregnant? Stiles, what the fuck?”

“I know, I know, I let you believe it was Allison and I’m so sorry about that. I just woke up and you burst in with the test and I freaked out! But I’m still freaking out, I still don’t know what to think.”

Scott inhaled and exhaled sharply standing up to be at his height. “How do you know it wasn’t a false positive?”

“What?”

“Well,” Scott said, handing him the test. “It’s just one. You hear about it all the time, false positives, negatives, have you been the doctor?”

“Well…no, I’ve been throwing up daily. You’d think that’d be the biggest indicator.”

“Not really,” Scott grimaced. They stared at one another and seemed to come to the same thought. Stiles quickly threw on some relatively clean clothes and followed Scott out the front door as they jumped into his car heading to Target. 

“Pregnant, I can’t believe it. Who’s the father? Is it Isaac?!”   
“Isaac?!” Stiles exclaimed disgusted. “Why the hell would it be Isaac? No, he’s not the father. I’m not telling you who the father is because the father doesn’t even know himself. But, like you said, I might not even be pregnant. Hell, my own doctor told me when I was fourteen that despite being a stupid carrier, it would be difficult to fall pregnant. Trust my body to completely fuck me over and let it happen.”

Scott twisted his mouth watching the passing cars out the passenger seat. “Is it Derek? It’s got to be Derek’s.”

“Scott!”

“I’m sorry! Sorry, fifteen minutes ago I thought I was going to be a father and now it turns out my best friend is up the duff. I’m allowed to ask questions and be freaked out too.”

Stiles ignored his rambling and focused on the road ahead, his hands flexed on the steering wheel in an effort to keep himself calm. He hadn’t considered a false positive. Was it possible he was just suffering through a bug and the baby didn’t even exist? Stiles’ luck wasn’t that fortunate, and it worked against him most of the time. Target was not that busy when they parked up and he followed Scott in. 

“Let’s just get a bunch of them, get some juice, and get you peeing on them all. If they’re all positive, then you’re pregnant. We need evidence, you like evidence,” Scott justified. “Come on, get a basket. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Stiles was happy for Scott to take charge as he stalked around the store collecting juice and multiple pregnancy tests. 

“You know these cost a fortune, right?” Stiles said, holding up a pack of four Clearblue pregnancy tests. “I’m not exactly rolling in it; I work as a librarian.”

“Call it an early birthday present,” Scott muttered distracted and moved towards the tills. Stiles rolled his eyes watching him pay, Scott flashed a charming smile to the confused server who blushed. 

“That should be illegal, those big eyes and cheeky smile. You’re breaking the hearts of young women around California, my dude.”

Scott shrugged thrusting the bag in his direction, so he thanked him under his breath. Scott drove his truck back whilst he drank the juice and got ready to take multiple tests. His bladder was starting to protest once they parked and returned to the apartment. Scott sat on the couch, dumping the tests out, and proceeded to take them all out to read the instructions.

“Do we really need to read the instructions? Pretty simple, pee on the thing, and wait three minutes.”

“That’s what they want you to believe but different brands, different products, different waiting times. Here, take the four pack of Clearblue, you can pee on all four at the same time,” Scott suggested, flinging the pack at him so he caught it and scowled over to him. Stiles took them into the bathroom and proceeded to go through the motions of taking the tests. It took a good half an hour to get through all the tests, drink the orange juice, and wait for his bladder to fill up again. 

They were now sat in the living room, coffee table in front of them covered in pregnancy tests.

“All positive?” Stiles murmured.

“All positive.”

“Well…shit,” he whispered. Scott reached over and took his hand, fingers twisting with his own so he could hold it tight. 

“I’m here for you, no matter what, you won’t go through this alone. Whatever you decide to do,” Scott said gently. “We all will be, because that’s what pack is for.”

“How am I supposed to have a baby, Scott? I can barely look after myself on a good day. I have no savings, I rent an apartment with you. Our lives are…mental. We live in a supernatural hotspot, I mean for fuck sake, last month we were fighting off fairies who claimed this land was theirs!” 

“Stiles, listen…oh shit,” Scott started and sat up with a panicked look in his eyes. Before he could question the sudden panic, the front door burst open and four werewolves tumbled in introducing themselves loudly. 

“You losers want to get some food?” Jackson cried. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd crashed into the back of him and ignored his snarl of protest. The four of them paused as they took in the sight of them surrounded by pregnancy tests.

“Oh my god…” Erica whispered, her eyes widening. “Oh my god! They’re…yeah, they are, they’re all positive. Are you pregnant?”

Stiles could barely open his mouth before Erica was in his personal space sniffing the crook of his neck and the top of his head. Scott snapped his teeth at her in protest and Boyd rolled his eyes hauling her away from him.

“Not too sure what I’m looking for, but you do smell a little different, more floral, sweeter,” Erica cried excitedly. “I can’t believe it!”

“What the fuck are you guys doing barging in here? We gave you a key for emergencies, emergencies! Not to wander in when you want to!” Scott shouted jumping to his feet. “This is private, and you lot just interrupted!”

“Please,” Jackson pleaded shutting his eyes. “Please tell me McCall didn’t knock you up.”

“You’re pregnant? Who’s the father?” Isaac demanded. 

“Oh, and like you don’t come charging into our house all the time,” Erica argued with Scott who bristled arguing back. The apartment was suddenly loud with voices arguing over each other and Stiles couldn’t take it.

“Okay, enough!” Stiles yelled. “Yes, I am pregnant, no I don’t know what I’m going to do, and no I don’t know if I’m keeping it. The father is none of your business, you all know before he does! Imagine how that is going to go down! I was going to tell people when I was ready but that’s gone to hell now. None of you say anything to anyone, understand?! It’s my news to share, not yours! Now, I have a headache, my stomach is aching, and I’m quite sure I’m about to throw up soon. So, excuse me while I go lie down and you lot can get out of my apartment!” 

Stiles slammed his bedroom door hard enough for the wall to rattle and was met with nothing but silence on the other end. His head hit the pillow and he sighed deeply, his hand carding slowly through his hair. 

“Bet you all fifty dollars the father is that guy he dated,” Erica’s voice faintly said.

“Shut up, Erica!” the rest of them shouted back. Stiles huffed a laugh and rolled onto his side. There was small commotion as the others exited the apartment finally. He could hear Scott faintly through the door tidying up.

“Hey buddy, I got rid of the tests, and the guys have gone. I have to go to meet Allison now but just ring me if you need me. Do you need anything?” Scott called to him through the door.

“Thanks bud, that’s awesome. No, I’m okay, I’ll see you later.”

“Later!”

Silence descended over the apartment once Scott had gone and Stiles sighed reaching over to grab his phone. The background picture was all of them during last Christmas. They crammed together, even dragging a reluctant Jackson into it. Stiles was perched on Derek’s lap leaning into his chest in the picture, cheesy grins and happy eyes galore amongst the group. It always made him smile but his chest ache. 

His thumb hovered over his contacts and he pressed the app, his eyes lingering on Derek’s phone number. He always picked up, no matter what. All it would take is a quick phone call but how would he even begin to explain?

“Damn it,” he murmured, tossing his phone back. “How do I even begin to tell him? Can you hear me, baby? I bet you can’t since you’re the size of a seed, but you can try to. Everything feels a little messy now, I’m not sure what I want to do. I mean, you weren’t even supposed to happen. It was just…one night. One stupid, drunken, night and he was there! You know, well you don’t know, but he was there. Looking all sexy, wearing that black shirt showing off his abs. How was I supposed to resist?! I mean, yeah, we have history, and all that bullshit. But I didn’t know this could happen. What do you think I should do now?”

His stomach seemed to churn in response and before he knew it, he was headfirst into the toilet emptying out his stomach.

“Thanks kiddo, I get the message,” he mumbled. Stiles flushed and moved curling into a ball on the bathroom floor. “I’ll tell your daddy later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a movie reference in there, anyone guesses it, you get a cookie.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks thus far <3
> 
> There will be switching POVs throughout the fic. First of all, we have our baby boy, Isaac. Surprisingly easy to write from his perspective. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and bad grammar.

Isaac kept his head down and flicked over the page of the book he was pretending to read. Everyone was pretending around him. They were all waiting for Derek to leave. Jackson glanced at him before refocusing on the game on the television. Erica and Boyd were tucked into a loveseat pretending to play a game on his phone.

“Right,” Derek said loudly, making him flinch. “I’m off to work. Don’t know when I’ll be back, depends what Mrs. Lowry has done to her plumbing. Again.”

“You know she does it on purpose just so she can ogle your ass, I mean it is a nice ass,” Erica said, smirking when he glared at her. “What? You know I’m right. Off you go.”

Derek huffed giving them a once over before leaving, the door clicking loudly behind them. None of them dared speak a word as they listened to the car start, to drive out of the gates, and down the road. 

“Okay, he’s one hundred percent out of hearing range, I cannot believe Stiles is pregnant! We’re going to have a baby!” Erica yelled excitedly. 

“We?” Isaac questioned. Erica rolled her eyes jumping out of the chair to pace around the room. 

“You know what I mean, we, us, the pack, okay, who do you think the father is?” she said, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper. Isaac swallowed hard trying to press down the annoyed urge to fling the book in his hand at her. Stiles was already pissed off with them for barging in uninvited to their home and seeing all the pregnancy tests. What right did they have to guess who the father is?

“Does it really matter?” Isaac argued. “It’s none of our business.”

“Uh, we are his pack,” Erica retaliated. “It’s just a little fun! I think we should have a bet, money included obviously. I think it could be James, the guy he dated.”

“James?” Jackson scoffed, suddenly perking up when money was mentioned. “Not a chance, there is no way that dork got Stilinski pregnant.”

“It’s a possibility,” Boyd said, Erica grinned at him and Isaac sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Isaac was ninety-five percent sure he knew who it was. Not that he wanted to tell these guys. But a month ago, he had been the only one in the house when Derek stumbled into the house looking rumbled and stinking of sex, sweat, and Stiles’ scent. There was fading hickeys on his neck, his shirt was buttoned up all wrong, and a satisfied gleam to his eyes. Derek hadn’t noticed Isaac in the corner of the living room that night, too distracted to notice him lurking. Now he couldn’t know for certain if they had penetrative sex but with it being a month later, and Stiles very much pregnant. It seemed fairly likely that was the case. 

“…you’re an idiot. Okay, fine, option two is Derek,” Erica argued, interrupting his train of his thought. He turned to see her arguing with Jackson who tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Maybe, but they haven’t slept together in months! Derek was with that Sammy and Stiles was with that dork, James. Why would they fuck?”

“So? Neither relationship was ever serious, they were just going on a few dates.”

“What if the father is a one-night stand?” Boyd interrupted. Isaac raised an eyebrow at him as Erica scoffed smacking his knee. “It happens, Stiles isn’t exactly mister safe sex.”

“It can’t be! Stiles told us he knew who the father was, and that he was preparing to tell him. How could it be a one-night stand?”

Boyd stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Stilinski might have their name and number. All it takes is a phone call, meet up for coffee, and telling whoever it is they’re the father.”

Isaac huffed a quiet laugh when Erica scoffed in disgust and started to protest loudly to that suggestion. 

“Look,” Erica said loudly. “I want to place a bet. Fifty dollars it’s James, that’s my bet. Jackson?”

“No, I reckon Derek, best bet. Fifty dollars, all in. You lose, you owe me.”

“My love?” Erica simpered sweetly to Boyd who shot her a small smile. “For god sake, you’re going to say a nameless one-night stand aren’t you?”

“Yep, that’s my bet.”

Erica muttered under her breath scribbling on her notepad before swinging her head to Isaac. Isaac grimaced knowing he wasn’t getting out of this. Erica was a force to be reckoned with and exceptionally good at getting her own way. Then again, he could make some money out of this. One hundred dollars didn’t sound too bad. 

“Fine,” he sighed. “I say Derek.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, my bet, okay, put me down,” Isaac muttered and raised a hand when Jackson leaned over to high five him. “Now, can we all shut up about this? Stiles is angry enough without us accidentally telling someone else. I don’t need a month’s silent treatment. Remember the last time?”

Erica, Boyd, and Jackson pulled a face and there was mumbles of agreement around the three of them. Isaac moved and hopped over the couch to head upstairs. He loved his packmates, but he needed to be away from them. The stairway wall leading upstairs was dotted with pictures. Their graduation photos, photos from birthdays, Christmases, and one in particular wedged just in the middle caught his attention. 

It was just a picture of Stiles and Derek. It had been taken around three years ago when they were in a serious relationship. Before it all went wrong. It was a beach day; Derek’s arms were wrapped around Stiles’ shoulders and neck. Stiles was looking off camera laughing at something or someone, Derek was looking at him with soft eyes and a fond smile. It always made him ache. They looked so happy, so in love, and now three years later it was a mess. 

“What are you staring at?” Jackson said making him twitch and close his eyes in frustration at Jackson for getting the jump on him.

“Nothing,” he dismissed and headed upstairs away from his prying eyes. Isaac entered his bedroom and quickly locked it. This pack was the only family he had. They were a little messy at times, very argumentative and very frustrating, but they were his. Isaac had no clue where a little baby was going to fit into it but if he was right, which he hoped he was. It was going to be the packs pup. Their first pup. He could only hope that instead of tearing them apart, he or she brought them back together. 

~~ 

**Catwoman**  
_**‘Meet me at our regular Starbucks, overpriced decaf coffee is all on me. Xxx’** _

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the message but text back a quick confirmation that he would be there. He hadn’t seen or heard from the rest of the pack for two days now. At first, he was terrified Derek would appear at his front door demanding to know what the hell was going on and who the father was. But he, thankfully, for now, remained oblivious. Stiles finished up the rest of his shift at work and drove over there. 

It wasn’t that busy once he found a parking space and headed inside. His eyes scanned the room, the aroma of fresh coffee hitting him instantly once he walked through the door. Despite the fact he couldn’t have it, it still made his mouth water. Who couldn’t resist the smell of hot fresh coffee?

“Stiles?” a familiar voice cried out. He turned and gaped at his ex-boyfriend of all people stood there near the counter. 

“James? What – what are you doing here?” he questioned warily. He had a bad feeling about this. James looked excited as he grabbed two mugs and gestured to sit in a seat near the window. Stiles scanned the room desperately but there was no blonde waiting for him. 

“I sense a trap,” he mumbled under his breath, taking a seat and eyeing his ex. 

“Erica, you know your friend, she text me out of the blue, told me that you had something to tell me. It was so weird because I’ve been thinking about you recently. I was wondering if we let things end too quickly. I know we weren’t together that long, but it was good. Right? Anyways, I’m rambling, what did you want to tell me?”

Stiles was speechless. There was no way this was happening. It felt like a fever dream, but it wasn’t ending. 

“Can you just, can you give me one minute, I just,” he gestured, taking out his phone, standing up, and pressing it to his ear as he dialed Erica’s number. Stiles exited the warmth of the coffee shop and huddled near the window.

“Stiles!” Erica greeted cheerfully.

“Are you alone and away from eavesdroppers?” he said coldly. Erica hummed under her breath and he could hear a rustle of fabric as she moved from wherever she was located. 

“I am now, we can talk, so –”

“What the fuck, Erica?!” he hissed furiously. “You are supposed to be here right now. Why the hell is James here? James! I’m so mad at you right now, I could breathe fire if it were possible. Did you text him to be here because you think he’s the father?!”

“Isn’t he?” she murmured.

“No! Oh, my fucking god,” he seethed, pressing his palm to his forehead. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Damn, okay, listen, Stiles, I am so sorry,” Erica pleaded to him, but he was too angry to hear her excuses. 

“No, shut up, just shut the fuck up. I will deal with this myself. I cannot _believe_ you dragged him into this. Even _if_ he was the father, you had no right to drag him down here and practically force me to tell him. Fuck!”

Stiles ended the call viciously stabbing the end call button. He inhaled deeply, his heart racing as he took in some deep calming breaths. He was semi calm by the time he went back inside. James looked confused as he took a seat opposite him and exhaled harshly.

“Okay, James, I’m so sorry you’ve been dragged out here. My…friend, she believed in something and got the complete wrong end of the stick. She’s impulsive is Erica. I could honestly strangle her,” he said and blinked rapidly when James reached over and grabbed his hands. 

“It’s okay, listen, I wanted to see you anyway. I really do think we should give it another go; I know you ended it because you think I was too childish, but it’s been a couple of months. I’ve done some thinking -”

“I’m pregnant,” Stiles interrupted him and could have laughed at the way he dropped his hands like hot coals. 

“W-what?” James stuttered out. Stiles pressed his lips together to stifle the giggles desperate to emerge at how terrified he looked. He was as white as the Starbucks cups in front of them. 

“I’m pregnant, around four weeks, and we haven’t had sex in…two and a half months. You do the math,” Stiles explained, giving him a small smile.

James coughed, hand wrapping around his throat as he desperately tried to form words through his shock. “Okay, um, sure, wow, I guess…”

“You can go,” Stiles said, putting him out of his misery. James thanked him quickly and Stiles had never seen a man move so fast in his life. Once he was out the door, Stiles let himself laugh and covered his face with his hands in amused despair. He took a moment to collect himself before picking up his phone and sending a message.

_**‘Get here. NOW.’** _

Stiles nibbled on a muffin waiting patiently and turned his head when he saw the blonde head he had intended to see out of the corner of his eye. Erica in all her beauty looked rough. Her bottom lip looked chewed and well bitten as she took the seat opposite him.

“Stiles,” she began but cut off as he raised his hand at her to silence her. 

“I just need to know, why?”

“Would you believe me if I said I was trying to help you?”

“No.”

“Okay, I deserve that, but it’s partly true I swear it. I honestly did believe he was the father; I also made a bet with the others that it was. One hundred fifty dollars if I was right.”

Stiles scoffed angrily. “So, this was about money? For a bet?! Erica, what the fuck!”

“I know, I’m so, so, sorry, Stiles, you have to believe me,” she pleaded, eyes looking a little glassier as they filled with tears. “It was purely selfish, I just got caught up in it all.”

“Well, you lost, big time,” he spat back at her. “But, I will admit, you did help in a way. He wanted to get back together, I soon scared him off when I told him I was pregnant. Never seen a guy move so fast in my life. Not that I would have got back together with him. I’m about to raise one baby, don’t need another!”

Erica snorted into her hand and wiped her other hand under her eyes collecting the moisture and mascara. “So…does that mean you’re keeping the baby then?”

Stiles paused and reflected for a moment on what he had just said. He had just said that he would raise the baby.

“Yeah, I guess,” he shrugged. “It’s not thought through all the way. I haven’t officially told anyone yet, all the people who know, apart from James, are you lot and they were all accidents. I have no idea how I’m going to tell the actual father. But…regardless, I’m still furious with you.”

Erica recoiled but nodded, eyes downward twisting her fingers together. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Stay away from me for a while. Don’t give me that look, I don’t mean forever. I just need…time. What you did today is so fucking…there’s no words. I honestly can’t think of anything to say to justify what you tried to do. So, do me a favor, and stay away from me for now.”

Erica was noticeably crying now but was nodding in acceptance to his words. The sadness cut into his empathy and he sighed loudly leaning forward.

“I’m still your friend, I still love you, but this was so out of order, Erica. So, give me some space, when I want to see you again, I’ll message you.”

Erica sniffed snatching napkin to press under her eyes. “I can do that, again I am so sorry, I’ll make it up to you. I swear, I swear it.”

Stiles was in no mood for her promises but accepted the chaste kiss to his cheek before she left. His hand brushed over his flat stomach and he mused the circumstances he was left in. He was left mentally exhausted and all he wanted was his bed. Scott was home when he arrived and tossed his keys on the side table. 

“Yo, you alright?” Scott smiled cheerfully.

“No,” he said bluntly and proceeded to explain the whole situation to Scott. 

“That stupid bitch,” Scott seethed once he was finished explaining. “I can’t believe she did that and they made a bet?”

“Oh, I don’t really care about that, to be honest if the circumstances were different I’d probably do the same. It’s the way she went about it. Fuck, my life is such a weird train wreck.”

Scott hummed and nodded slowly. “I should also let you know; your dad rang.”

Stiles hadn’t even contemplated telling his dad and Scott seemed to sense that as he grimaced at him in sympathy. 

“Fuck sake, right! I’m getting a shower; I need to wash till my skin is pink and shiny. I then want to eat macaroni and cheese till I feel so sick I can’t move. Nothing else is happening tonight, nothing. Because if it does I will hysterically cry and you’re the one who’s going to have to deal with me.”

Scott laughed, hands held up to him in a show of calm and peace. Stiles locked himself in the bathroom and immediately turned the shower onto the highest setting. The warmth of it all was a welcoming relief on his aching head, shoulders, and lower back. Once he was out, dried, and dressed in his comfiest clothes, he went into the living room to see the mac and cheese already made.

“I love you; I love you so much, marry me.”

“Think you’ll have to fight Allison for that. But may the odds be ever in your favor.”

“I’d be dead, she’d kill me, bury the body, and no one would ever suspect her,” Stiles muttered, taking the bowl and curling up into the corner of the couch. Scott nodded, a beaming smile on his face as he turned the television on. 

“Hey,” Scott murmured. 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t bite my head off but,” he said, trailing off, cocking his head to one side. “When are you going to tell the father. I know today has been mental, but time is ticking. The sooner he knows, the sooner decisions can be made. The sooner you can actually go to the doctors.”

Stiles paused, stirring the contents of his bowl slowly, before raising his head to meet his eyes.

“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica is like that naughty puppy who destroys your living room and sits there like '...it wasn't me? the cat we don't own did it' we need to put her in a cage so she thinks about what she did!! 
> 
> Anyways, a certain broody moody wolf FINALLY makes his real appearance in the next chapter and not just two lines at the start. Let's get this show on the road ;)


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments. 
> 
> This chapter was so much fun to write.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and bad grammar.
> 
> Hope you're all okay and keeping safe! 
> 
> <3

There were only so many times he could tell himself that he’d tell Derek he was pregnant ‘tomorrow’ before he knew he was lying to himself. Stiles was dreading it. Scott wasn’t helping with his stressing of how important and big the news was. It was just raising his anxiety levels higher and higher. But he knew he needed to bite the bullet. 

“Today, is it definitely today?” Scott questioned him that morning. “Because you keep putting it off, dude.”

“God, it’s like having a nagging wife, yes it’s today,” Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes. “I will tell him today, today, today!”

“So, today?” Scott grinned, ducking to the side when Stiles turned and threw a bread roll at him. “Okay, I’m going, good luck!”

Stiles grabbed his phone and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck sake, just do it, you big coward,” he hissed to himself. His thumb was pressing Derek’s number and letting it ring. It rang twice before connecting.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek greeted casually. Stiles almost buckled there and then; he hadn’t heard his voice in weeks. It was almost ridiculous at how weak in the knees he still got. 

“Derek, hey, hi, uh, listen,” he rambled. “I really need to talk to you, are you alone?”

“Oh, okay,” Derek murmured, a tinge of concern laced into his voice. “Is everything okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, no,” Stiles reassured. “Healthy, fit, the whole deal. So, anyone in, can I come round?”

“Everyone is out, free house.”

“Okay, okay,” he muttered, a hand raking through his hair roughly pulling at the roots. “That’s great. I’ll be around in about half an hour. Is that okay with you?”

“Fine with me, I’ll see you soon.”

The call ended and Stiles nearly buckled to the floor. It was the easiest conversation in the world but mentally, it had exhausted him. He was really going to do this. He was really going to go over there and completely ruin his day, his week, his month, his year, or even his life. That last part was probably a little dramatic, but Stiles was a dramatic person. 

“I can do this,” Stiles ranted, pacing the floor. “Can I do this? How do I even begin?! Oh hey, Derek, remember that one hot night we had a month ago? Well, I’ve got a bun in the oven! Icing is all yours, pal.”

Stiles groaned into his hands for a long few seconds before straightening and inhaling deeply. Fussing was getting him nowhere. He moved into his bedroom chucking on his favorite Spiderman top and skinny jeans. He was going to wear these as long as possible because in a few months he’d be waddling around in sweats. 

The drive over there did nothing to settle his nerves. Stiles leaned over typing in the code for the front gates protecting the house and drummed his hands on the wheel waiting for them to open. Derek was right about one thing, the only car in the driveway was his. The rest of the pack was out. His heartrate picked up a little when the front door opened, and Derek stood waiting. Stiles noticed he was wearing one of his favorite navy-blue jumpers. Stiles always thought it made him look snuggly and soft. Derek resented the comment but worn it anyway. 

Stiles inhaled for five seconds and exited the car, giving him a warm smile. “Long time no see, stranger.”

“You’re the one who never visits,” Derek answered. Stiles knew that was a thing of the past now. He wasn’t sure Derek would let him out of the house after the news. Not only was he a protective Alpha but he was now a protective Alpha with a pup on the way. Hell hath no fury like an Alpha protecting his young. 

“I got coffee on; you want some?”

“No, thank you, just water would be great,” he said, following him into the kitchen. Stiles dragged out a chair and sat at the kitchen island. “So, Derek, how you been?”

Derek poured a coffee for himself and slid him a bottle of water before answering. “I’ve been okay, usual stuff. I’ve been doing a few jobs in town. Plumbing, electric work, I’ve been to Mrs. Lowry’s four times in the last two weeks.”

“Because she fancies you,” he smirked. “Don’t give me that look, that middle aged woman wants a boytoy and to live out her midlife crisis with you.”

“Never, ever, happening,” Derek deadpanned, Stiles laughed opening the water bottle and took a swig. Sometimes he forgot how easy it was to be with him. 

“What about you?”

Stiles pressed his lips together and rolled the bottle between his hands. There it was, his opening to tell him. Derek stared at him expectantly, nothing but curiosity in his eyes. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Derek who had also been mid-drinking his coffee froze, the mug resting against his bottom lip.

“And it’s yours, all yours,” Stiles said as confidently as he could. Derek hadn’t moved, cheeks slightly bulged from the coffee in his mouth. “Derek?”

It all seemed to happen at once. Derek suddenly choked and spluttered against the mug, the mug dropped out of his hand and smashed on the floor. Coffee and the broken ceramic pieces of the mug lay scattered across the white tiles. Whilst Stiles watched the fallout of that, Derek sprayed the coffee in his mouth outwards, so it coated the island counter and splattered in his face. Stiles blinked in shock at the lukewarm coffee sliding down his cheeks and gaped at an appalled Derek. 

“Shit,” Derek breathed.

“Well,” Stiles said, forcing back his laughter. “I think that goes down in history as one of the most iconic reactions to someone telling you they’re pregnant.”

“Fuck, Stiles, fuck, I am so sorry,” Derek panicked, fetching a towel and immediately wiping him down. His top was damp and his jeans a little soggy. Stiles chuckled letting him wipe the towel all over him. 

“Are you okay, it didn’t burn you, did it?” Derek asked, eyes roaming up and down his face, lingering on his belly. 

“No, just lukewarm and slightly sticky,” Stiles answered, patting his forearm. “Better question is, are you okay? I have just told you I’m pregnant.”

Derek’s face contorted and he took a step back from him. “Yeah…I was getting to that. Pregnant. Like a…baby.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows at the statement but nodded. Derek exhaled shakily, taking a further step back. Silence filled the tension in the air as he began to clean up his mess. Stiles let him, he fiddled with his phone going through notifications until he was done. 

“Okay,” Derek began. “Pregnant, pregnant with my baby…my pup…mine. Are you sure? Are you one-hundred per cent certain?”

“Yes, Derek, you’re the only guy I’ve slept with within the last month.”

“Not James?”

What was it with this pack and their fascination with his childish ex? Stiles rolled his eyes but stood moving to stand in front of him.

“No, not him, it’s you. I wouldn’t lie about this; you know I wouldn’t. I’ve been debating and stressing about how to tell you. I know this is huge,” he stressed, grabbing his hand into his. Derek squeezed it tightly, eyes fixed intently on his. 

“Are you - are you keeping it? It’s your decision, I wouldn’t,” he fretted, Stiles shushing him with a look. 

“I’ve been debating everything, wondering if I could upturn my whole life. But it’s not the baby’s fault. It was created, didn’t ask to be here. Plus, plus, I couldn’t…I couldn’t do that to you, to the pack. It’s not just my baby.”

The relief over Derek’s face made something inside of Stiles ache. His hand tugged his and he let Derek lead him into the sitting area. The couch comfortable under his back as they took a seat.

“I haven’t been the doctors yet; I need to make an appointment. Just took a shitload of tests…all positive,” he explained, tossing up his spare hand. “But I want you to know, you can be involved as much as you want. The appointments, the birth, I’m fairly sure we can sort out childcare arrangements…”

Derek blinked, rearing back from him suddenly. “Wait, you want to do this by yourself?”

“Well, yeah,” Stiles frowned. “What, you think I can’t raise a baby by myself?”

“No, I didn’t mean that…”

Stiles dropped his hand and stood needing to move away from him. “No, no, I know what you’re thinking, that just because you got me pregnant, we’ll get back together. Not a chance. I can be a single parent.”

“But you don’t have to be,” Derek protested. Stiles swallowed hard; head bent looking down at the carpet. 

“We don’t work, Derek.”

“Things are different now.”

“What, because of the baby?” he demanded. Derek huffed, eyes flaring red for a second before they faded. Stiles turned on his heel to look out the window.

“Remember,” Stiles said softly. “Remember what I asked you to do, which you refused to do, would you do it now, for the baby?”

The silence was deafening and heartbreaking. Stiles snorted, looking over his shoulder at Derek who looked torn and angry.

“No, I didn’t think so. Wouldn’t do it for me, the man who loved him, and won’t do it for his unborn child now!” 

“This is not about that,” Derek yelled. “You can’t use that against me.”

“I told you what I wanted, I asked you, pleaded with you. But you refused. So, I left,” Stiles reprimanded. Derek shot him a look of hurt. Stiles refused to feel guilty for it and turned to look back out of the window again.

“I’m not here to argue, I told you, so I’m going now.”

“Stiles, wait,” Derek pleaded, hand latching onto his wrist and pulling him back gently. “Okay, we won’t discuss that. But the baby –”

Derek let his other hand raise slowly, eyes searching his for permission. Stiles tensed and relaxed when his hand pressed against his stomach. 

“How many weeks?” he asked. 

“Four, maybe five weeks, I won’t know for sure until I see a doctor. Next on my priority list. You can come, if you want to.”

“Of course, I want to come,” Derek reassured him. Their position was intimate, Stiles could practically feel his breath on his lips. Derek’s hand was a warm weight on his stomach. His eyes watched the bob of his Adams apple before stepping away from the close proximity.

“Okay, okay, that’s good to hear,” Stiles said with a bob of his head. “I have to go – errands to run, phone calls to make. But I’ll text you, you know, the details of the appointment.”

Derek nodded in agreement, but Stiles could see the burning in his eyes. He took a step backwards and faltered when Derek made a weak mournful sound. His hand wrapped around his wrist a second time and Stiles met the red of his eyes. The wolf was on the surface, desperate to keep him here, keep him safe, keep the pup safe. 

“I have to go, come on, Der, you know I have to go back home. I’ll be okay,” he reassured, pressing a hand to his chest, feeling the thumb of his heartbeat. “Scott’s there, he can protect us.”

Appealing to his nature was the only way he could win. Derek seemed to be having a long internal struggle with himself, but his hand loosened on his wrist. 

“Text me the minute you get home. I mean it, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded and gave him a two-finger salute. Stiles froze when his hands landed on his shoulders and a chaste kiss was brushed on his forehead. Heat flowed through him quick and fast, he knew Derek could his stupid heartbeat quicken. Stiles had a weakness for forehead kisses and that damn idiot knew it. Derek removed his hands and let him go, walking after him when he exited the house and got into his car. 

In all honesty, it went better than he had expected. Coffee spitting mug breaking fiasco aside. That would be one to definitely tell the kid when he or she was old enough. 

~~

Derek couldn’t stay still. His feet paced and his wolf growled deep within him. It was hard enough knowing Stiles was pregnant but being away from him was almost impossible. He wanted him here, in the well protected house, behind gates, and away from all the scum in this world. But he knew deep down, Stiles would never forgive him if he kept him here. They were already on shaky ground. Derek drummed his knuckles on the marble counter in the kitchen and heard the rumble of Boyd’s car. They were back. 

“You are never choosing the movie again,” Jackson snapped outside. “Wasted two hours of my life on that load of shit.”

“It had good reviews!” Isaac growled under his breath. 

“Will you two, _please_ , stop arguing, like being around an old cranky married couple,” Erica pleaded, opening the front door. 

“If we were married, I could divorce him,” Isaac snarked back. 

“Divorce me? I’d be the best thing that ever happened to you and you know it,” Jackson smugly replied. Isaac scoffed flipping him the finger. The four of them stopped in the hallway at the sight of him watching them from the kitchen. Erica inhaled deeply and paused raising her eyebrows.

“Stiles was here.”

Derek nodded, watching them exchange glances with each other. The four of them approaching slowly into the kitchen.

“What,” Isaac murmured, clearing his throat to speak louder. “What did he want?”

“To tell me some news. I suppose you should know,” Derek answered. “Stiles is pregnant.”

“Oh my god,” Erica cried dramatically.

“I can’t believe it!” Isaac tossed up his hands in disbelief. 

“Wow,” Boyd deadpanned. 

Jackson simply blinked at the news. The dawning realization that they already knew flooded through him and he sighed loudly resting against the counter. 

“You all know.”

“Yeah, yeah, we do,” Isaac confirmed, the three aside him shrugging and muttering inaudibly under their breaths. “It was a complete accident. The one thing we didn’t know is…well, we don’t know who the father is. That’s a complete secret. Stiles threatened us.”

Derek smiled faintly, a slight uptick of his lips, at the idea of Stiles threatening them. 

“The baby is mine.”

There was silence as they digested that news and he blinked surprised when Jackson and Isaac whooped and bumped fists. 

“Knew it, pay up, losers,” Jackson crowed. Boyd rolled his eyes but slapped a fifty dollar in both Isaac and Jackson’s hands. Erica doing the same with a pout. 

“Wait,” he snapped at them. “You made a bet about who the father was?”

“We said you, Erica thought it was James but that backfired, and Boyd here thought it was a one-night stand,” Jackson explained. There was such a casual nonchalance to it that Derek fought back the urge to smack the back of his beta’s heads. 

“So, it’s you, it really is you,” Erica whispered before squealing and jumping up and down on the spot. “Oh my god, we’re going to have a pup! Our first pup! I’m so glad it’s you, I’m going to buy so many baby clothes. You guys have no idea.”

Derek rolled his eyes fondly at her dramatics.

Isaac sidestepped Erica who was excitedly babbling to a patient Boyd and Jackson headed for the fridge ignoring all of them.

“Wait, so, you and Stiles, are you back together?”

“No.”

Erica stopped mid-sentence to spin and look at him with an incredulous look on her face. “Seriously?”

“Yes, Erica, seriously.”

“So, you guys are going to be like two friends, two friend who once had a serious relationship and then broke up, then proceeded to have flings and one-night stands,” Jackson questioned, leaning his back against the fridge. “You two are going to raise this baby together, separately?”

Derek despised the tone but nodded to the question. “That’s what he wants.”

“But not what you want,” Erica interjected, wrapping her arm around Jackson’s shoulders and leaning against him. Her face was openly amused and acceptant, she could see right through him. 

“Next he’s going to say, it doesn’t matter what I want,” Jackson grinned. 

“It doesn’t! What matters is the baby, we do what’s best for the baby, and I don’t want to hear another word about it. Do I make myself clear?” he ordered, glaring at the four of them. The four of them nodded, Isaac baring his throat in submission. 

“Go, you have training at six in the yard. No excuses,” he said. They left silently and he closed his eyes inhaling deeply. Stiles’ scent still penetrated the room. The scent was more floral, it was the kind of scent that left him wanting more. He dragged his phone out of his pocket and looked at the last messages he received.

**Stiles**  
_**Home 😊** _  
_**Managed to get a doctor’s appointment for Friday at 9:30. Pick me up and buy me breakfast.** _

That was two days away. It was a long time to be apart from him, but it was better than the alternative of not being involved. Derek couldn’t believe how much had changed in a matter of hours. He was going to be a dad, and he’d be lying if that didn’t terrify and thrill him.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos, much love my dudes.
> 
> So sorry if i get anything medical wrong. But this is an AU.

Stiles groaned pressing his forehead against the cool tiles as he finished off puking. Morning sickness was an unforgiving thing. It had him up from five thirty and was relentless. The moment he drank water to soothe his burned throat, it eventually made its way back into the bowel. Stiles glanced at his smart watch and saw it was nearly nine. Today was the doctor’s appointment. Derek would be here soon to accompany him and buy him breakfast. He could only hope and pray the baby approved of the food and he was able to keep it down. 

Allison was waiting for him when he emerged, and she smiled sympathetically.

“Better you than me.”

“That supposed to be comforting?” he snorted.

“No,” she grinned. “Fact.”

“Thanks, I got to get ready, my baby daddy will be here any minute,” he explained, and Allison chortled in response. Stiles dressed in a warm black jumper and jeans. It wasn’t exactly freezing but it was still October. Derek buzzed his phone once to let him know he was outside, and he brushed a kiss on Allison’s cheek before leaving. 

“Prompt, I like it,” Stiles greeted, opening the car door and getting buckled in. 

“You look tired, are you okay?” Derek asked, eyes searching his face, down his chest, and lingering on his stomach. 

“I know I look like shit, feel like shit too. Morning sickness kept me up majority of the morning. Five thirty this kid had me up spewing my guts out. Plus, I couldn’t sleep, my head is nuts at the moment. Thinking about doctors, babies, paternity, money...”

“Hey,” Derek interrupted. “Don’t worry about money. I have money, you know I’ll help you out. It’s my baby too.”

“I know but still I can’t help but worry about it,” he muttered, watching the world pass them by as they drove down the road. “I also told my dad last night.”

Derek tensed out of the corner of his eye, hands flexing a touch on the steering wheel. “How did he take it?”

“Well,” Stiles said nonchalantly as possible. “Bit of swearing, bit of disbelief, whole lot of ‘who did this to you?!’ and a dramatic speech of ‘I’ll be there for you son’ so it was much better than your fiasco.”

“I was taken by surprise.”

“You spat coffee all over my face,” Stiles deadpanned. Derek sighed heavily out of his nose and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I forgive you, big man, it was funny and a story to tell the kid when they’re older. So, brighter news, where are you taking me for breakfast? Be mindful, your baby kept me up most of the morning.”

“Oh, so when you’re vomiting it’s just my baby?” Derek said. Stiles nodded wrinkling his nose at him. Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles caught the fondness there. They ended up at one of his favorite diners and he pressed a hand to his heart staring at him. 

“You’re a true gentleman, I really hope I don’t puke after this. Need waffles in my life!” he cried, unbuckling and jumping out of the car. “If I can’t have the coffee I so desperately crave, I’ll have a milkshake.”

“That’s a lot of sugar…”

Stiles paused looking over his shoulder at him and fixed him with a look that could shrivel up any mans balls. Derek relented and pressed a hand to his lower back to usher him forward. Stiles ended up buying a plate of waffles with bananas and syrup, a side of toast, and a milkshake. He smirked at Derek grumbling under his breath about the correct nutrients, but he was able to take a few bites without feeling sick. 

“So, what’s this appointment today going to be about?”

“Just the medical side of things, check me over, book me in for a blood test,” he explained. “I’m more high risk. Won’t be a traditional pregnancy.”

That was very clearly the wrong thing to say to him and Stiles paused when Derek’s eyes flared a vibrant red. His hands forced themselves under the table and he knew they had retracted. 

“Whoa, okay, wrong thing to say, it’s okay, listen to me,” Stiles murmured softly, reaching towards him. “It’s just science, one of the things I was taught in biology. It’s because we’re different, we have the same bits as a woman, but they grow differently. We’re just monitored more, more check-ups, but it’s okay, I promise.”

Derek licked his lips and nodded; face bent down as he fought for control. 

“I’m not normally like this, it’s just after you told me about the baby, I can’t seem to settle,” he said roughly. “Like…like I’m on edge all the time. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize, it’s fine. I get it, Derek. Feeling like everything around you is out of your control, I think we more than anyone know that exact feeling,” he reassured. Derek returned the small smile he gave him. Stiles finished up his breakfast and they got back onto the road for the doctors. 

The doctors wasn’t busy as he thought it would be in the morning and he let Derek lead the way into the building. Stiles said his full correct name to the receptionist and kicked Derek’s ankle when he chuckled. 

“One thing we are not doing is naming our kid anything remotely Polish. No kid deserves that,” Stiles hissed, taking a seat and resting his head against the wall. The room was silent as the couple of people with them sat idly on their phones or staring into space. Stiles was not fond of doctor waiting rooms. It brought back too many memories of sitting with his mom when she was sick. The sterile smell made him feel sick and he closed his eyes. His ears picked up on the jingle of Derek playing Candy Crush. 

“What level?”

“298.”

“Lame,” Stiles whispered. “502. I’m way too good at Candy Crush.”

Derek rolled his eyes and swatted his hands away when he reached over to try and help him. 

“Get off me! No, I’ll do it myself, I’ll tickle you, remember I know your weak spots,” Derek threatened so he burst into giggles and sat back into his seat. People were now watching them, and he could feel his face heating pink. 

His name was called, and he inwardly sighed in relief. Derek followed after him as he walked down the long corridor and into his doctor’s office. Doctor Randall was a pleasant man to be around, slightly boring, but he was professional and exactly what they needed. 

“So, Mr. Stilinski, I hear you believe you’re pregnant,” he said, pushing his glasses further up his face. “Who is this gentleman with you?”

“Friend,” Stiles immediately said before he could bounce on the idea of boyfriend or husband. “He’s my friend and other father to the child.”

Doctor Randall paused looking between them before nodding and typing away into his computer. Derek wouldn’t take his eyes off Doctor Randall, monitoring him like he was a threat to them. Not even when he was asked about his family background, his medical history. He was open and honest about everything, apart from being a werewolf. Stiles had a big suspicion that their baby would be happy and healthy with those werewolf genes but better to be safe than sorry. 

“I’ll get you booked in with one of our nurses for a blood test beginning of next week. Are you feeling any discomfort, anything abnormal?”

“Nope, standard barfing in the morning, and feeling a lot more sleepy than usual. That’s normal, right?” Stiles asked, second guessing himself. 

“Completely normal,” Doctor Randall reassured with a polite smile. “Now if you lay back and lift your t-shirt there, we can see if we can spot the little one. Now I will say, it’s still small, mostly unnoticeable, you’re just over five weeks. But we may be able to see something.”

Derek hovered by his head watching protectively when Doctor Randall added the gel and pressed the transducer into his abdomen. Stiles watched the screen as the doctor fiddled with the monitor and moved the transducer over him slowly. 

“There…we…go,” Doctor Randall murmured softly, pointing his other hand at the screen. “There is your baby.”

Derek leaned in, eyes widening as he stared at the screen in awe. Stiles blinked tilting his head at the screen seeing nothing but black and white. What was he looking at here? Derek seemed to notice it from the beaming smile on his face. Stiles started to panic, heart racing a little. The beeper went off on the doctor’s desk and he excused himself from the room.

“What is it?” Derek asked, taking his hand and squeezing his hand tight. “Stiles, your heart is racing.”

“I can’t see it.”

“What?”

“I can’t see it!” he wailed, gesturing a hand towards the screen. “What the hell are we looking at, all I can see is black and white. I can’t even see my own baby; I couldn’t say anything in front of Doctor Randall because he’d think I’m a fucking idiot and a bad father!”

Stiles sobbed drily with no tears and sat up when Derek gripped his hand tighter to pull him up and closer to his chest.

“You’re not a bad father, Stiles. Okay, look, you see that tiny blob there just off center,” he said, pointing at the screen. Stiles blinked and swallowed hard leaning in. 

“Yeah…”

“That’s it, that’s the baby,” Derek murmured soothingly. Stiles gasped tugging the monitor closer to them.

“That’s the baby? Oh god, well I saw that. I thought it was just…mucus or something,” he snorted and laughed when Derek shook his head at him in disbelief. “Oh look, there’s the baby, looks like a tiny peanut. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Derek stroked his back until Doctor Randall came back into the room. 

“Sorry about that, little emergency. So, we’re all sorted here. I’ll get you booked in here for another few weeks unless you would like to find an appropriate OB-GYN?” 

“We’re good for now, I think we’ll discuss it first if we change our minds. Do I go to the front desk about my blood test?”

“If you would. Now if you feel anything abnormal, any spotting, please go straight to the hospital,” Doctor Randall advised. Stiles tensed at Derek’s hand gripping the back of top tightly. The doctor printed off their scan photo and handed it over with a friendly smile. Stiles nudged Derek to walk out of the room before he attacked Doctor Randall. 

“Rein it in, dude. He’s only telling me information he tells all his patients in case of mis –”

“Don’t say it.”

“Okay, okay, drama queen,” Stiles mumbled, dismissing his frustrated look. “Well, I have a whole day to myself. What are you up to?”

“Well, the pack wanted me to ask if you if you wanted a pack day slash night with them. Disney plus and pizza,” Derek said to him once he was finished at the reception.

“That sounds like heaven right now. Don’t really fancy being alone right now, my hormones are all over the place. Pizza and Disney sounds so good, I actually might still cry,” he said, practically skipping outside and heading to the Camaro. 

Derek was nice enough to him as he fiddled with the radio trying to find a good station. He settled back and looked at the scan photo in his hands. 

“That’s a good nickname for it, right? Peanut? Saves the hassle of he or she and calling the baby ‘it’” Stiles asked. 

“It’s cute and simple.”

“Hello, Peanut,” Stiles whispered to the photo. Derek smiled at him from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t meet his eyeline in fear of blushing. They remained silent throughout the rest of the journey back to the Hale house. All the cars were parked in the driveway and to his surprise so was Allison’s MINI. 

“…there is no way I am letting you make lunch, you can barely make a reasonable coffee,” Isaac ranted. Stiles stepped inside the house, Derek at his heels, and raised an eyebrow at Isaac and Jackson bickering in the kitchen. 

“Fuck you! I can make coffee!” 

“I think you two need to get locked in a bedroom and have frantic angry sex,” Stiles interrupted. Isaac and Jackson spun around to face him protesting at once. There was a high flush on Isaac’s cheeks and Stiles smirked at the firm denial. 

“I wouldn’t touch him if he begged me too,” Jackson scoffed disgusted. 

“Oh, you’d like that!”

“Ignore them, they’ve been bickering all morning. It’s exhausting,” Scott said, hand clamping on his shoulder. “Hey! So, how did the appointment go?”

Stiles was glad for the interruption; he twisted his body to face him. He caught Erica and Boyd lingering in the living room. He hadn’t seen or heard from her since the incident with James. The anger wasn’t as fiery anymore, he was still a little pissed off, but he didn’t want to stay angry.

“Tada!” he cried, flourishing the scan picture underneath his nose. “Introducing, Peanut.”

“Peanut?” Isaac questioned, appearing over his shoulder. “Wait, where’s the baby?”

“I was like that, it’s…it’s…” he trailed off and sighed deeply. “Derek, help me.”

Derek chuckled, chest pressing against his back and leaning over his shoulder to point the baby out on the sonogram. The rest of the pack gathered around them and made the appropriate sounds of awe and fascination. 

“We’ve decided to nickname the baby because it looks like a peanut, it’s so tiny,” he explained to Scott. “Plus, cute and better than saying he or she or it. I like it.”

“It’s sweet,” Allison praised. Scott hummed nodding in acknowledgement. Movement behind her drew him to look at Erica hovering near the doorway. Her hands twisting and her face pensive. Stiles excused himself from the others and jerked his head at Erica to go into the garden. 

“I didn’t want to intrude, I know you’re still so angry with me,” she muttered, folding her arms over her chest and staring out across the landscape of the yard. 

“I’m still pissed off but that doesn’t mean I want you on the sidelines, Erica, I know you’re sorry. I know you regret it; I also know you’re impulsive and like to act before you think,” he reasoned. Erica sniffed but nodded in agreement. Stiles handed her the scan photo and nodded when she searched his eyes for further permission. 

“Oh, my god!” she whispered, eyes roaming over the scan awestruck. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant. You’re going to be a dad; we’re going to aunts and uncles. Jackson as an uncle, can you imagine.”

“Oi!” Jackson yelled from inside the house. 

Stiles threw his head back and laughed out loud. “Uncle Jackson, that’s definitely something I thought I’d never hear. If I could go back in time and tell sixteen-year-old me that this would happen, he’d probably faint.”

Erica grinned and cocked her head to the side. “We better get back inside. Derek is grumbling about you being out in the cold too long.”

“What does he think is going to happen, I freeze where I stand?” he sighed. Erica opened her arms and he stood into them accepting her hug. She smelled of the same perfume he had always associated with her since she was eighteen years old. The floral citrusy smell was comforting, and he squeezed her tight before letting go. 

“Okay,” he said, clapping his hands together back inside. “Pack day slash night. I say we park our butts in here and get Aladdin on.”

“Aladdin? No way, Beauty and the Beast. The original, not that remake,” Erica protested. “Boyd, back me up.”

“I say, we watch Holes.”

“Traitor!” Erica gasped dramatically. 

“As the one who is pregnant and the carrier of the future son or daughter and nephew or niece, I say we watch Aladdin,” Stiles proudly insisted. Allison giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“You can’t use that card now! You have to wait to use it for proper inconvenient moments and get your own way.”

“She’s right,” Isaac interjected, flopping down on the couch and snapping a piece of chocolate off the bar he brought in. Stiles swung his eyes to Derek who was watching silently from the doorway and did his best impression of a sad puppy.

“Stiles’ choice,” Derek said. 

There was a chorus of grunts and whines while he fist bumped the air in victory.

“I said, Stiles’ choice, now pipe down the lot of you before I make you do twenty-five laps in the yard instead,” Derek grunted. Isaac whined when Derek reached over stealing the rest of his chocolate. Erica, Boyd, Scott and Allison took the two loveseats while the rest of them piled onto the couch. Stiles wedged next to Isaac who happily passed over a slice of chocolate. 

“I get to be number one uncle,” he whispered, and turned his head to glare when Jackson snorted next to him. 

“Okay, Aladdin, original or remake?”

“Original,” everyone cried out at once.

Stiles settled comfortably back into the cushions of the couch. It was a huge couch, big enough to fit the four of them comfortably. Derek lounged in the opposite corner and smacked Jackson’s hand when he attempted to steal his drink. 

“No one can beat Robin Williams, I mean Will Smith is legendary but it’s Robin Williams,” Erica said out loud to the room. “It’s like putting a tiger and a kitten together and asking them to fight.”

The group shared a look at the weird analogy but let her ramble to herself. Boyd, ever patient, ever loyal, nodded along to her words. That was a man very much in love with his woman. Stiles let his head rest against the cushion and watched the television light up with the animated version of Aladdin. Through no fault of his own as they watched and laughed, he could feel his eyes starting to droop. Sleep was demanding to happen and who was he to deny it?

~~

Derek couldn’t help but notice halfway through the movie that Stiles had fallen asleep. He clicked his fingers at Isaac who nodded and carefully stood up and moved away. Jackson grumbled about having to move but they situated themselves on the floor with the beanbags instead. Derek moved carefully and placed a comfier cushion under Stiles’ head and threw the shawl over him. Stiles simply twitched in his sleep and snuggled further into the couch. 

“How cute,” Allison whispered, and pressed a finger to her lips when he glanced at her.

“No one wakes him up until he is ready to wake up. Understood?”

“Sir, yes sir,” Erica mocked and laughed silently burying her face into Derek’s shoulder to wheeze. Derek stayed close to Stiles on the couch and discreetly inhaled the scent he emitted. It was unbelievably intoxicating. The scent of not only Stiles, but the baby, the pack, and himself was something he wanted bottled forever. 

Once the movie ended, some stayed to watch another, and the others got up and wandered around the house. Derek remained where he was and ignored Erica’s knowing look she directed at him.

“Better not be looking at him like that when he wakes up, that’s a man in love, not a close friend,” she mock whispered. Derek flipped her the finger and she giggled, turning to run and jump on Boyd’s back to go upstairs. 

They were halfway through Beauty and the Beast when Stiles inhaled a little sharply and started to wake up. Derek held his breath watching him blink open hazy eyes and roll to stretch his limbs out. 

“Fuck sake, I missed the whole movie, didn’t I?

“You’ve been asleep about an hour and a half.”

“Typical, your kid,” he mumbled, poking his left foot into Derek’s stomach. Derek swatted it away amused and sensed Allison and Scott exchange a look. 

“Do you have apple juice? Sudden intense craving for apple juice, bit early for cravings don’t you think?” Stiles muttered, pushing himself to sit up and look around the room.

“Werewolf baby,” Scott shrugged in explanation. 

“Never have children, Scott,” Derek grunted. Stiles laughed at the offence it caused and dutifully stood to follow him into the kitchen. Stiles groaned stretching out his limbs and twisting his torso side to side. Derek politely as he could avoided his eyes from the skin that revealed itself under his jumper. It was still creamy white as he remembered. Perfect for biting, perfect for marking. 

“Apple juice,” he said, sliding over the carton.

“Legend, thank you,” Stiles breathed happily. He poured himself a big glass and happily chugged it down. There was a small curl of happiness growing larger and larger in his chest at providing for his mate. Derek choked internally at that thought and immediately slammed down the mental hatches. No, not mate, just friend. Friend who was carrying his baby. Friend who he loved. Still loved. Couldn’t help but love. 

“You look like you’re in pain,” Stiles commented. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he lied. Stiles raised an eyebrow at that but decided not to push further when Scott shouted for him to rejoin the rest. Stiles left the room calling for a Marvel movie to be put on now and left Derek to his inner turmoil. 

Family, mate, pack, pup. It was all an Alpha could ever want in life. The stability and comfort it brought was something that he had always wished for. It was also something within his reach but untouchable at the present moment. There was too many obstacles and Derek had no idea where to start.


	6. Chapter Five

Derek was surrounded in a warmth and darkness he couldn’t understand. He knew his eyes were closed and he opened them to see a dimly lit bedroom. There was a weight in his arms that he didn’t understand, and he looked down to see a baby. The baby was older than a newborn with Stiles’ eyes and a tuft of dark hair. He was focused on his face and the baby smiled with pink gums in delight to see him awake.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Stiles whispered into his ear. “That’s thanks to you. Those genes of yours. I knew we’d have gorgeous children.”

“Children?” Derek repeated confused. Stiles smiled nodding at him and tilted his head towards the bedroom door as a young girl ran in giggling. If Derek had to guess he’d say she was around four years old wearing a bright pink summer dress.

“Come on, daddy, come on, papa, we’re going to the beach!” she shrieked excitedly. Derek took her in shocked awe. She reminded him of Cora when she was a little girl. Her hair was a lighter brown than her brothers and she had Derek’s eyes, not Stiles’ eyes. 

“Beach?” he repeated with a deep frown. Stiles moved from his side and took the baby from his arms. 

“Nice warm day so we’re going to the beach, aren’t we, sweetheart,” he cooed at the baby who giggled, tiny hands patting his face. “Such a good boy. Come on, Derek, up you get.” 

In what felt like a blink, he was on his feet and stood in the sitting room that oddly resembled the old Hale house. Photos dotted the fireplace in front of him and he stepped forward to see photos of himself, Stiles, and the two children. There was a wedding photo to his shock, a dozen photos of newborn babies with himself and Stiles cradling them, and some of the pack.

“Admiring our wedding photo?” Stiles piped up behind him. Derek was speechless and the most he could was nod. There was weight against his left leg, and he looked down to see his daughter staring up at him, hands raised in the air to pick her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her forehead pressing to his cheek, and he closed his eyes inhaling deeply. Family. His family. It seemed to good to be true.

It was.

Derek opened his eyes and inhaled sharply seeing his own bedroom in his own house in front of him. It had been a dream. Derek groaned, throwing his hands over his face, and cursed his mind into eternal damnation. Of course, he would dream of what he could not have. Marriage, two babies, the whole package deal. It felt so real. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeated, and sat up shoving the duvet off him violently. His stomach roiled and he marched into his own personal bathroom to turn the shower on. Derek shouldn’t be too surprised it was a dream. It did feel very off. Stiles was currently only eight weeks pregnant. Bit of a reach to have two children and a marriage between them. 

Derek turned the water to cold and stepped inside letting it cascade over him. It was a shock to the senses and desperately what he needed. He got out after a good twenty minutes and headed to get dressed in his warmest Henley and jeans. 

“Morning, we’re going bowling this afternoon, want to join?” Isaac greeted. Derek raised his eyebrows but nodded grabbing the coffee pot.

“Who’s going?”

“All of us. Scott, Allison, and yes the father of your child is also coming,” Isaac replied, shooting him a smug grin. Well if Stiles was going, he was definitely going. 

It had been an interesting three weeks since the first scan. Their lives moved into a new normal. Work carried on, their lives were relatively the same, they still had pack days and nights. They still went out on patrol and kept an eye out for anything supernatural arising or passing through. But, in the core of it all, the center of everything was the new baby. More so for Derek and Stiles than the rest of the pack. Derek knew he’d fight every man, woman, and entity to keep Stiles and his baby safe. The feeling was new, fresh, and a little unnerving. 

“I’m heading to the store, you need anything?” Isaac asked. 

“No, I’m good, thanks. I’ll see you later,” Derek replied distractedly. 

The house was empty of his betas, so he took the chance to head into his office and get some work done. Well, that was what he told himself and yet he was sat two hours later looking at cribs. They could easily set up one of the spare rooms he had for guests into a nursery. There was also color schemes to go over, toys, changing tables, diapers, pacifiers, and bibs. Then there was also the big question of would they find out the sex of the baby?

Derek knew with an amused sad thought that if Laura was here she’d be smacking him around the head for thinking too far in the future. His baby was currently the size of a raspberry. He was distracted out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

**Stiles**   
_**Work don’t need me, sent me home. Are you busy? Can I come over? 🤪** _

Derek sent back an affirmation and smiled to himself. His dream prickled at the back of his mind, but he nudged it back. Now was really not the time for hopes and wishes. Derek saved his unworked documents and headed downstairs to wait for Stiles. 

“Aloha! I bought muffins and coffee! Well, coffee for you, I got a hot chocolate with whipped cream laced with caramel and a touch of hazelnut,” Stiles greeted, nudging the front door closed with his foot and grinning when Derek grabbed the items. 

“That sounds disgusting, is it black?”

“Yeah, yeah, black as you pretend your soul is,” Stiles snarked, sitting at the island in the kitchen. “When in actual fact it’s as sweet as my hot chocolate right here. Big cuddly teddy bear.”

“Carry on and you’ll be wearing that monstrosity,” Derek pretend scolded him. Stiles grabbed a blueberry muffin and bit into it chuckling. 

“We’re going bowling later, are you coming?”

“Yes.”

“Awesome,” Stiles crowed. “We can split into teams of four now. I am telling you now, we need Jackson and Isaac on opposite teams. I reckon if we get them bickering enough, we can get them to have an angry make-out session. Or have sex in your car.”

Derek groaned, palm pressing into his forehead at the very idea. “Not a chance in hell.”

“Oh, come on! We can be matchmakers!”

“The only person having sex in my car is me,” he defended, flicking a blueberry crumb at him. Stiles deflected it amused but the smile wilted a little before he took a sip of hot chocolate. 

“Why, who are you having sex with?”

Derek paused a moment taking in the dejected and possibly jealous tone. 

“No one,” he answered honestly. “But no one, not even my betas, is using my car to fuck around in. If it happens, I burn the whole car.”

“Like finding a big spider in your house,” he chortled, a brighter look in his eyes now. 

Derek filed that bit of information away to think about later. For years since their breakup, they’ve had an awkward mutual agreement to date other people and not interfere. It was easy to hide his jealously and disdain for Stiles’ dates and partners. He could find men and women to date and see if he could move on too. It never worked. There was always something missing, always something holding him back. But this was the first time in a long while he sensed jealously in Stiles’ tone regarding a partner. 

“Would it be the best idea to try and matchmake?”

Stiles shrugged, hands fiddling with his cup. “I don’t know. I mean, there’s definitely sexual tension. Maybe they need some time alone together and work through it.”

Derek knew that feeling well and mimed ‘shut up’ to Stiles when he heard Isaac’s car pull up into the driveway. 

“Hey, Stiles,” Isaac greeted the moment he walked in. “You’re here early.”

“Work let me out, so I thought I’d annoy Derek for a couple of hours before bowling,” he answered, shooting him a grin. Derek rolled his eyes, but his heart clenched fondly. 

Stiles and Isaac got distracted chatting about Thanksgiving and Christmas, so Derek took the opportunity to bask it in all. He had forgotten how calm Stiles’ scent made him. His normal everyday scent reminded him of an apple and cinnamon candle. The spiciness made his mouth water but now with the baby it had watered down and became more floral. 

“…he’s in a dolly daydream, Derek? Woohoo?” Stiles said, waving a hand in front of his face so he blinked and sat up. 

“Sorry, what?”

“We were talking about Thanksgiving; you got any ideas?”

Derek grimaced, shrugging his shoulders, and standing to empty the dishwasher. 

“Oh, come on! We have to do something. Everyone was split up last year. Erica and Boyd were in Barbados, Scott was working. You didn’t even celebrate it, we need something!” Stiles pleaded. “Plus, Thanksgiving is always stressful for my dad, he has to work double shifts.”

Isaac was watching, hand cupped under his chin, and a cheeky smirk on his face. He knew Stiles could twist him around his little finger. 

“I’ll think about it,” he said, eyes flicking between them. Isaac huffed and grabbed his bags from shopping to haul them upstairs. Derek was sorting through the now dried plates in the dishwasher when he felt a hand on his bicep.

“Hey, I’m not pressuring you, am I? I know holidays have always been tough,” Stiles murmured, his eyes heavy with concern. Derek straightened and shook his head gently. 

“No, no pressure, it’s just,” he sighed. “Remember how I told you that they were always family affairs, before…before the fire, there would be a load of us. Aunts, uncles, cousins, a big table full of food. When they all died, it seemed pointless.” 

Stiles squeezed his arm and nodded to his words. “I figured. I know it’s hard. Like I said, no pressure, at all. It took me and my dad years to celebrate birthdays and Christmases properly after mom.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. Stiles smiled softly and let go of his arm moving away. 

Derek finished up cleaning the kitchen area and Stiles lounged in the living room whilst they waited. It was around half three when the rest of the pack decided to show up at the house. They decided to take Derek’s car and Isaac’s to get to their local bowling alley. Scott and Allison would meet them there. 

“I say we split into teams of four. Make it into a competition, losers buy the winners pizza,” Stiles said, once they arrived, parked, and lingered outside waiting for Scott and Allison. “I’ll be team leader of one, Derek can be team leader of the other. Jackson, stop with the look. Anyways I want to pick first, and I choose Isaac.”

“Sweet,” Isaac said, stepping forward next to him. 

“Fine, Jackson,” Derek indicated with his head. 

“Erica.”

“Boyd,” Derek replied. 

Stiles smirked at Erica who bounced over, looking delighted at having been chosen. “I get Scott when he comes here.”

“No one tell Allison she was picked last,” Isaac forewarned. “We’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Oh yeah! We’re going to beat your asses,” Erica crowed smugly.

“Game on,” Jackson said coolly, folding his arms over his chest. 

They all turned at once when they heard Allison calling their arrival and they jogged over to them looking flustered but happy.

“We’ve split into teams, Scott, buddy, you’re mine. Allison, you’re with Derek,” Stiles explained and grinned cheerfully when Scott wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Now, lets get this show on the road. Let’s get some ugly shoes and beat these guys!”

Derek waved away his packs attempts to pay and handed over his credit card to pay for all of them. They were given their own lane in the corner and Stiles ran over literally taking charge of the computer screen. 

“We need a team name, come on, think, think, think,” he cried to the others. 

“Team awesome?” Isaac offered. Stiles looked at him like he’d just farted in his mouth. 

“Revengers,” Scott interjected. “In honor of the greatest Thor movie of all time.”

“Now we’re talking, knew I could rely on my best buddy,” Stiles said, quickly typing it in and sliding out the seat to offer it to Derek. Derek swung his head to the others and asked without words for a team name. 

“Avengers?” Boyd shrugged. Stiles scoffed at the lack of imagination, but Derek typed it in and tossed his hands up in ‘what can you do’ gesture. 

“Okay, we go first, who wants to bowl and…” Stiles trailed off when Erica sauntered forward and picked up a pink bowling ball. “Okay, Erica first. I want a strike from all of you.”

Derek watched on amused as they all took their turns. Isaac, so far, being the only one to knock all the pins down. He took great enthusiasm and delight in shoving that in Jackson’s face who scowled and flipped him the finger. 

“My turn,” Jackson said, brushing his hands on his jeans and taking a stand. “Watch how a professional does it.”

“Try not to fling it into the ceiling, I don’t fancy having to flirt with the manager to try and get him not to ban us all,” Erica advised, the pack laughing in response. Jackson narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed a wall sauntering to the edge of the lane. They all watched with trepidation as he took the shot and watched as the ball veered to the left and went down the trench.

“If that’s how a professional does it, I’d rather learn from an amateur,” Allison commented and bit her lip hiding her smile when Isaac spluttered and howled with laughter. Derek met Stiles’ eyes with a silent laugh and turned his face away before Jackson could see. 

“That was the balls fault,” Jackson sneered. 

“Oh yeah, of course, the _ball_ did that,” Scott sarcastically replied. 

“We’ll do it, come on Peanut, we’ll show these professionals how it is done!” Stiles proclaimed proudly once Jackson grumbled and threw himself into his seat. Derek smiled at the mention of the baby.

To all their amazement and Stiles’ sheer delight he managed to get a strike. 

“That ladies, gents, is how you do it,” he flourished, taking a bow and giving Scott a high five with a big laugh. It seemed his joy was infectious to the others as they amped up the competition and gave it their all to try and knock the most pins down. 

To all of their surprise, Boyd turned out to be a rare diamond in bowling and managed to ramp up their teams points with his throws. 

“That’s my man,” Erica said, pretending to swoon when he knocked all the pins down during his go. 

“You’re supposed to be rooting for us, not him, jaw up and legs closed,” Isaac snapped so Stiles laughed throwing his head back in delight. 

In the end, even with all the fierce competing, the Revengers won with a landslide of ten more points than the Avengers. Stiles took advantage of teasing the losing team with what he wanted his pizza to be like and all the toppings. 

“We would have won if we didn’t have numbnuts over here,” Boyd said, jerking his thumb at Jackson who snarled. Derek rolled his eyes, shushing the pair of them, and shoving them forwards to move out of the place. 

Since it was Derek’s team who lost, they all chipped in and decided to head to Pizza Hut for dinner. 

“Oh, you’re the best!” Stiles praised; hands pressed together in a prayer. “Please, Peanut, please let daddy eat and not throw it all up straight afterwards. You’ll be doing me a big, big, favor, I swear whatever craving I get in the near future, it’s all yours baby.”

“Are you trying to make a deal with your unborn fetus?” Scott asked. 

“Yes, it works, sometimes,” he answered with a shrug. “Depends how they’re feeling. But I’d really not eat my weight in pizza and ice cream to then spend three hours hovering over a toilet.”

“Fair,” Scott agreed, slapping his back gently. 

The idea of pizza seemed to perk them all up and they drove off and parked before heading inside. Their hostess led them over to a table for eight and handed menus out to everyone.

“Anyone gets pineapple, they’re disowned from the pack,” Isaac pipes up.

“I resent that, nothing wrong with a Hawaiian,” Erica argued, tossing a paper napkin at his head. Jackson scoffed and raised a hand in her direction.

“I have to agree with the walking poodle here,” Jackson argued, ignoring Isaac’s squawk of outrage about the comment on his hair. “Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza.”

“Oh my god, guys,” Stiles cried loudly. “We are not having this argument again! But, you know, I have to agree with Erica.”

Derek pressed two fingers to his temple with a quiet sigh when Jackson and Isaac simultaneously made noises of disgust. Boyd seemed to share his frustration with the conversation and met his eyes. They each ordered their own pizza, only Scott and Allison choosing to share one between each other. 

“I need a beer pronto,” Erica said, slapping the table and getting up to order some drinks. 

“Beer,” Stiles mumbled mournfully. “I’d do anything for a fruity cider right now.”

Derek slid over a glass of coca cola and hid a smile when he blew a raspberry at him. 

“Not like it can get us drunk anymore, does anyone remember when we could get drunk?” Jackson questioned. “Apart from Allison and Stiles.”

“Not a clue, I remember feeling fuzzy. Remember when we tried, Stiles?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded. “He was the only one who got drunk. I had to get him home, normally it’s the other way around.” 

Derek kept quiet about the fact he knew of one way for werewolves to get drunk. They’d without a doubt take advantage and he was not prepared to deal with the fallout. They were chaotic enough without alcohol designed to get them drunk in their systems. The conversation of getting drunk was halted when the pizzas began to be delivered to the table. Stiles had taken advantage of the meat feast and was making yummy noises. 

“Olives? You’re a brave man, Boyd,” Allison commented. 

“Can’t go wrong with olives,” he shrugged, taking a big bite of his pizza. Erica smirked at his side and pressed a loud kiss to his cheek. 

The more time went on and the more food was consumed, Derek started to sense when Stiles was waning. His eyes were getting heavier and he wasn’t interacting as much as the others around him. It was dark when they finished up and headed outside. They were waiting outside for Erica and Allison to finish up in the loos when he felt a warm weight against his back. Derek looked over his right shoulder to see Stiles resting against his back with his eyes closed. 

“Sleepy?”

“Very, and you’re warm,” Stiles mumbled. “Carry me?”

Derek snorted softly amused and ducked down leaning forward so he could piggyback him. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and hummed pleased into his ear. Isaac caught his eye and smiled gently at the pair of them and, thankfully, made no comment. He carried him across the carpark till they got to his car and gently lowered him down. 

“Get in the front seat, I’ll drive us back.”

Stiles patted his arm and slid into the passenger seat without a word of complaint. His sleepiness seemed to be infectious as even the others in the back were subdued. They arrived back at the house sans Scott and Allison who already headed home. The four of them headed inside the house leaving him with a sleepy Stiles. 

“I don’t want you driving that truck back tonight, not with how tired you are. Two choices, I can drive you home or you can stay here with us…in the guest bedroom,” he said. 

“Can I stay here?” Stiles murmured, rolling his head to look at him.

“Always.”

Derek helped him out of the car and into the house. Jackson was set up in the living room flicking through the channels, Isaac curled up on the beanbag watching the TV. He led Stiles up to the spare bedroom closest to his and went into his own bedroom. Derek paused a moment, looking down at the bottom drawer of his wardrobe. He hadn’t opened it in a long time, but he knew what was in there. Stiles’ old pajamas. 

“You can sleep in these, they’re yours,” he said, stepping into the guest bedroom and handing them over. Stiles paused with the clothing in hand and looked between him and the pajamas.

“You kept these?”

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “When you moved out, you took everything but these. I kept them. Just in case.”

Stiles pressed his lips together hard for a moment, hands trembling a little on the clothes. His eyes filled with an emotion that Derek was scared to name.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Derek cleared his throat and nodded taking a step back. He left him to get ready for bed and stumbled into his own bedroom. He perched on the edge of his bed listening to the sounds of him getting dressed and brushing his teeth. By the time he was settled and into bed, Derek had been sitting still for a good twenty minutes. He didn’t move until he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat lull softly meaning he was asleep. 

The breath that left him was shaky on release and his muscles felt cramped when he slowly eased. It took everything inside him to shut up the screaming voice to open the door and go into the guest bedroom to be with him. Instead he stripped off his clothes and slipped under the covers and took a good deep breath to calm himself. It was enough that he was here in his house, protected, safe, and for now, that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but put the dream sequence in there from my own experience. Now, I dont have children. But I had a dream a couple of weeks ago that felt so prophetic. I had a daughter, I could feel her weight, I remember being pregnant with her, I even fully named her. I woke up feeling maternal for this imaginary daughter, I wanted her so much. I'm not even maternal! LMAO!
> 
> I love writing the pack dyamanics and the banter. So refreshing.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter, Thanksgiving and Christmas!!


	7. Chapter Six - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I both love and hate this chapter. It gave me grief. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, I feel the love. 
> 
> This is part one, part two is Christmas.

**Care Bear Derek**   
_**Thanksgiving will be at mine. Be there for half four.** _

Stiles perked up at the message and grinned texting back a load of emojis in celebration. Currently, he was curled up in the corner of his own couch with a headache behind his eyes and heartburn. This week was his twelfth week of pregnancy. The morning sickness had abided for the time being and now he was left with headaches, pains in his growing abdomen, and a whole load of heartburn.

“I swear you better come out with hair longer than Rapunzel’s if I’m suffering through this,” he muttered grimly to Peanut and took another heartburn tablet. 

Stiles raised his head from cushion when he heard the jangle of keys at the door and Scott with Allison trailing behind him entered. 

“Hey guys,” he greeted, with a tired wave. 

“Still feeling rough?” Allison asked, a look of sympathy on her face, her fingers brushing through his hair. Stiles groaned feeling like a big cat, he loved when people played with his hair. 

“Who knew growing a baby werewolf would be so difficult? I should write a book about it, sell it for millions, and then get sectioned for trying to tell people that werewolves are real,” he muttered, releasing a mournful sigh and rolling to press his cheek to the sofa cushion. Scott was ambling around the kitchen unpacking groceries.

“Did you both get Derek’s message?”

“Yep, Thanksgiving tomorrow is all on him,” Scott replied, and held up a pumpkin pie. “I got dessert; store bought. Even if it’s a complete disaster at least we can have something good.”

“Remember that time Jackson tried to cook a meal for us?” Allison murmured. They all shuddered at the memory of the fish pie he attempted to make. Resembled more a fishy custard with breadcrumbs. Isaac threw it into the bin when Jackson wasn’t looking, and they ordered an Indian instead. 

“I think there is express orders for Jackson not to intervene, he can’t cook for shit no matter what he says,” Scott mused.

Stiles hummed in agreement. “I was there when he burned pasta. Pasta in water, mind you, I didn’t think it was possible, but Jackson achieved it.” 

Allison snorted and he whined when she removed her fingers from his hair and stood up.

“Sorry, Stiles, got to get ready for work. We can’t all finish up at half four and be done with the day,” she directed at Scott who grinned and shrugged. “It’s busy at the restaurant. More and more people like to come out to eat instead of cooking at home around this time of the year. I should be back before midnight, fingers crossed.”

“Our very own super chef, you’re off tomorrow though, right?”

“Yep,” she replied pleased. “Managed to wrangle it, few threats and a bit of blackmail, but I got the night off.”

“The wrath of Allison, I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of it,” Stiles mock shuddered and smirked at Scott who rolled his eyes. Allison shook her head at the pair of them and ruffled Stiles’ hair before heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

Stiles watched silently as Scott paused in the kitchen no doubt listening to Allison in the bathroom. He reared back stunned when Scott suddenly moved quickly and dropped to his knees behind the sofa to meet his eyeline.

“Okay, while she’s showering, I’ve been dying to tell you this but not had the chance, but I finally found it, and I knew I had to tell you,” Scott rambled excitedly. Stiles blinked, held his hands up to him in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

“Okay, dude, rein it in, you’re rambling like a hyper monkey. What is it? What’s going on?” 

Scott snorted softly and produced a small black box in his hand. 

“Oh my god, yes, a thousand times yes,” Stiles joked and laughed when Scott flicked him gently on the forehead. “Dude, is that seriously…?”

The box opened to reveal a silver platinum diamond engagement ring. There was a single beautiful diamond in the center, the ring on the outside covered in smaller pure white gems. 

“That’s…” Stiles trailed off breathlessly. “She’ll love it, it’s gorgeous, very much suited for a princess like her. When are you asking?”

“Christmas Eve,” he whispered. “I’ve booked a table at our favorite restaurant and then I was going to take her dancing and then – then…”

“Propose,” Stiles murmured. Scott nodded quickly and Stiles reached over to grip his shoulder tightly. “I can’t _believe_ you’re going to ask Allison to marry you!”

Stiles pushed himself up and managed to grab Scott into a hug. They managed to free themselves from each other and played it cool when Allison emerged in a towel heading for Scott’s bedroom. Stiles was not afraid to say he was emotional because his best friend was going to get married. Allison would say yes, he knew she would. Those two were made for each other. 

“Don’t say a word to anyone! No one can know, not even the pack, you’re the only one who knows. I don’t trust them to sneakily hint at it,” Scott hush whispered to Stiles who crossed his heart. 

“Not a word!” 

Stiles resumed curling up into the corner of the couch to not arise any suspicion. Scott busied himself with tidying the kitchen. 

“Okay,” Allison announced. “I’m off, I’ll see you later. Feel better, Stiles!”

Allison kissed Scott goodbye and waved a hand to Stiles before leaving. Stiles grinned into the cushion when Scott flushed and shoved his head gently walking past him. 

“Hopefully, they get married after you’re born. Really not in the mood to fit into a suit looking like Shamu,” he muttered to the baby. “Plus, we can get you dressed up real cute.”

His bed and a warm shower was calling him, and he got settled for the night. Stiles was about to settle down for sleep when his phone vibrated with a phone call. 

“Hey, Derek.”

“Hey, sorry for the late phone call, but I wanted to hear how you are. Scott mentioned in passing today that you’re not feeling too well. Everything okay?” Derek asked. 

“Heartburn and aches and pains, nothing too serious,” he replied, and rolled onto his side wriggling to get comfortable. “Tucked into bed like an old man now.”

“You’re not an old man, you’re growing our baby.”

The words were intended for comfort, but they caused an eruption of butterflies in his stomach. Stiles bit his bottom lip and hummed gently. 

“So, Thanksgiving tomorrow, who’s cooking?”

“Me, Boyd and Isaac are helping out. Erica and Jackson are banned from the kitchen. If I find them trying to help, I’ve threatened them with patrol every night next week.”

“Which is unfair! I can cook! Not like this dick, can’t even make a cheese on toast without setting off every fire alarm,” Erica yelled in the background. Stiles stifled a laugh hearing a grunt and Erica screech as Jackson clearly started a fight.

“Erica, Jackson, stop fucking fighting!” Derek shouted; his voice muffled to protect his ears. “Sorry, it’s like living with teenagers again.”

“At least it’s never boring,” Stiles argued. “Plus, you get that practice in for when the baby is born.”

“I’d prefer the baby to nursing grown adults,” Derek snarled the last to Erica and Jackson in the background. “Anyway, I know I said half four on the text before, but it was a collective message to everyone. You can come round earlier.”

“I might take you up on that offer, not doing much apart from lounge around here. Why not be around company and do it?” Stiles mused. “Am I allowed in the kitchen?”

He knew there was a teasing edge to his voice and Stiles figured Derek could hear it from the breathy chuckle he got down the phone. 

“You can make the cranberry sauce.”

Stiles laughed and decided not to be offended at being given such a simple task. “I’ll make the best cranberry sauce anyone has ever seen. They’ll be raving about it.”

“I’m sure. Listen, I’ll let you go, I can hear how tired you are.”

“You can hear that over the phone?” Stiles murmured surprised. 

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The butterflies fluttered again, and he swallowed hard squeezing his eyes shut. “Night, Derek.”

The phone call ended, and Stiles groaned into his pillow, hand pushing his phone underneath his pillow. He felt like a teenage girl in a romcom talking to her crush. Stiles should call Scott in and they can braid their hair and paint each other’s toenails. It was ridiculous. 

“You are friends, good friends, best friends even. You all are, stop thinking about it like that,” he criticized himself in a soft whisper. “Best friends…with a baby…who know what we look like naked. Fuck, I need help.”

Stiles rolled over and closed his eyes desperately wanting the sleep he craved. 

The next morning, he woke up to the smell of slightly burned toast and coffee. Allison was laughing, Scott was grumbling, and Stiles never felt happier. He enjoyed mornings like this when they were all off work and could enjoy each other’s companies. Chucking on a jumper, he headed out into the living room. 

“Morning, sorry about the burnt toast,” Allison greeted with a warm smile. “Scott was daydreaming.”

“I’m not surprised, you weren’t here for the egg incident. The windows were fully wide open for three days. Thank fuck it was summer,” Stiles snorted, and Scott protested loudly to the accusation. He grabbed the cereal and apple juice before settling down at the table. Oh, how he longed for coffee. Stiles knew one wouldn’t hurt him, but he’d rather not risk it. He was ninety-nine per cent sure he could handle nine whole months without coffee. 

There was an itch under his skin to get going and get around to the Hale house. Never one to ignore his instincts, Stiles finished off his breakfast and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. It wasn’t a formal Thanksgiving, so Stiles dressed in his skinny jeans, a fitted grey top and a green and brown plaid shirt over the top. Derek often commented it brought out the color of his eyes. He checked his reflection over and nodded. 

“That’ll do, Donkey, that’ll do,” he murmured and grabbed his phone. Stiles headed out of his bedroom in search of his car keys when Scott clicked his fingers at him urgently.

“Whoa, whoa, wait, just stop right there,” he cried, holding out his hand to him. “Okay, now turn to the side.”

Stiles frowned confused but complied turning to the side for him. 

“Do you see it?” Scott questioned, an excited edge in his tone. Allison and Stiles both looked at him like he was going mad. Allison cocked her head looking over him before immediately brightening. 

“Oh,” Allison breathed, looking between him and Scott. “I see it. Stiles, you’re showing. That’s a little bump.”

Stiles blinked in shock and dropped his head to look at his stomach. “I didn’t even realize! I mean the top is a little tighter than normal.”

“Well, you are three months,” Allison said kindly. She took out her phone and took a picture before handing it over to him to see. There was a noticeable bump, small and a little cute. Stiles sent the photo to himself from Allison’s phone and handed it back with a smile. 

“Thank you. I’m heading over there now so I’ll see you guys at half four, don’t be late,” he called over his shoulder, grabbing his keys out the bowl. 

The roads were quieter than normal when he drove over there, and Stiles was glad for it. He didn’t want to start his day with road rage. There was music playing from the kitchen when he arrived past the gates and he grinned hopping out of the car. 

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Erica crowed from the front door. Erica looked positively radiant in a tight purple dress that showed off her legs, her hair was down and wavy around her shoulder. Her lips painted a similar color, so she didn’t clash. 

“You too,” he replied, and moved into her arms when she opened them for a hug. “Wow, it smells so good already!”

“They’ve been cooking all morning. Isaac is trying to beat the stuffing into shape and Boyd is on red alert for Jackson trying to sneak any food. Derek is protecting that turkey like it’s his first born,” she explained. Stiles laughed under his breath discarding his coat and tossing his shoes to one side. 

Jackson was laid out on the couch watching the game, he flicked his eyes over to him and grunted tossing a hand in the air. Stiles followed the warmth and smell of food to the kitchen. Derek was sat with Isaac and Boyd as they pealed potatoes together and Stiles leaned against the door frame watching them. Derek was handsome as ever wearing a crisp white shirt and navy-blue jeans covered by an apron. 

“You know it’s rude to linger in doorways.”

“Says you,” Stiles retaliated to Isaac who smirked tossing a potato in the bowl. “Happy Thanksgiving, guys. It’s not all burned to a crisp, that’s a relief.”

“Yeah, because Jackson isn’t in here.”

“Shut it, Lahey,” Jackson shouted. 

Derek rolled his eyes and approached him with a smile, his hand cupping the back of his head to peer into his eyes.

“Feeling better?”

“Much,” he replied softly, his heart racing a little quicker. “I managed to sleep a full seven hours. I call that a miracle. Trying to get as much sleep as I can before it’s nightly feeds and dirty diapers.”

Derek hummed, thumb gently stroking the back of his neck, so he shivered in response. Stiles swallowed hard leaning unconsciously towards him. He smelled incredible; did he always smell like this? Hint of cologne mixed in with the scent of warmth and leather. There was a warmth slowly spreading around his body.

“Everything alright?” Erica interrupted. Stiles flinched and could have both kissed and killed Erica in that moment. Derek reluctantly let go of his neck taking a step back. 

“Fine,” Stiles cleared his throat. “So, notice anything different about me?”

Stiles gestured down his body to curious eyes observing him and he pointed at Erica who gasped in surprise.

“You’re showing!”

Derek held onto his arm and took a step back, eyes sweeping down his body and lingering on his belly. “You are, wow, you really are. There’s the baby.”

“I think we’ve broken, Derek,” Stiles mock whispered to the others. “Yep, that’s Peanut. Allison took a photo on her photo and I sent it to mine. Do you want it too?”

Derek nodded, hand slowly stroking his arm before he released. Stiles damn near trembled at his feet. What was going on with him?! Derek moved away from him to continue making the dinner and Stiles took a moment to head to the backyard. The fresh air felt good hitting his face and he turned to see Erica lingering behind him.

“So,” she began, a smile dancing on her lips. “What was that all about?”

“What?”

“Don’t be coy, you know,” she muttered, poking him in the side so he chuckled dodging away from her touch. “That little…moment. Looked very intense, I was half convinced you were going to kiss.”

“What, so you interrupted?”

Erica raised her eyebrows at his tone, and he licked his dried lips with a sigh. 

“I don’t know!” he hissed, gripping her wrist and dragging her further outside to avoid eavesdroppers. “I really don’t know. I’m feeling hormonal as fuck lately. Plus, other stuff going on behind the background. I haven’t had sex in months. So, yes, I’m feeling a little on edge.”

“You’re horny.”

“Erica!”

“Sorry – sorry,” she stammered, giggling behind her hand. “I get it. I mean, this is normal. One hundred per cent normal. Just ask him and see if he wants a quick hookup in the bathroom.”

Stiles pressed a hand over his eyes while she laughed at him. “You are so not helping! I can’t, we are friends, friends!”

“Friends, my cute pert ass,” she scoffed. 

“We are, I can’t ruin that adding casual sex to it…again. It doesn’t work, so yeah, there’s going to be tension and I’m going to be feeling horny and hormonal and wanting to climb him like a tree, but we can’t.”

Erica seemed to pick up on the severity in his tone and she nodded. 

“Okay, I get it,” she reassured, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. “Hey, if it helps, you can have a threesome with me and Boyd. Boyd doesn’t mind guys. He’ll try anything once.”

Stiles moved away not even acknowledging her as Erica giggled like a little girl. Jackson patted the seat next to him, eyes not leaving the television as they watched the game together. Erica made no further comment on their conversation outside and walked in with serviettes to fold them into swans. Derek even came in to give him a glass of soda, no indication in his eyes and smile that he overheard his conversation. 

It was quarter past four when he heard the rumble of Allison’s car outside.

“Happy Thanksgiving, we brought pie!” Allison greeted, holding up the pumpkin pie. 

“Smells amazing, I haven’t eaten anything all day,” Scott said, taking a seat next to him and pulling his hat off his head. 

“Well we have enough in here to feed a family of twelve. Nonstop cooking all day!” Isaac announced walking in and licking a spoon covered in gravy. “So… you better eat it all.”

“Yes, mom,” Stiles mocked him. 

Isaac was true to his word. When Derek announced dinner was ready, the table was laden with food. Turkey, stuffing, potato, yams, mashed potato, tons of vegetables. It was a feast made for werewolves and two humans. Stiles took a seat to Derek’s right at the head of the table and flushed with a soft smile when he handed him a plate full of food.

“Already prepared, didn’t want you fighting the others to get food.”

Stiles hummed spearing a piece of turkey and dunking it in the gravy. It was delicious as he imagined, and he groaned gratefully around the fork. 

“So good, fuck, I always forget how good of a cook you are.”

“You and Allison should have a cook off,” Isaac suggested. “Like that British show, the one where they all compete and cook. The Great British Bake Off!”

“I wouldn’t mind, be fun to beat your ass in something I’m very skilled at, apart from my bow,” she said sweetly with an undertone of heat.

There was a chorus from the rest of the pack as they recognized the challenge. Derek hummed picking up his glass and mock toasted her. 

“Fine, game on.”

There was an excited tingle throughout the pack then as they all talked at once and fought each other playfully for the food around the table. Stiles was quite sure he witnessed Isaac poke Jackson in the eye for the last roast potato. The result was Jackson smearing mashed potato in his hair and a heated warning from Derek. But by the end of it, Stiles believed it to be the best Thanksgiving so far.

“Hey,” Scott called their attention. “Just think, this time next year, we’ll have a little baby at the table.”

Something inside of Stiles preened at the attention and he turned meeting Derek’s eyes with a shy smile. Dinner wrapped up soon after that and Stiles was left feeling very full, kind of sleepy, and a little bit nauseous. He was ready to be at home and said his goodbyes to the others. 

“What are you thankful for?” Boyd asked him. 

“Peanut,” he honestly replied, hand patting his bump.

“Corny, of course he’d say that,” Jackson scoffed and kicked Isaac’s thigh when he flicked his ear. “What? It is!” 

Stiles stood on the porch doing up his jacket while Derek walked him out and stood next to him. 

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Of course, like I always am. I just need time to myself. My bed, a glass of milk for the heartburn, and a season of Scrubs,” Stiles replied. “Thank you, for today, for dinner. I know how hard it is.”

Derek nodded, hands sliding in his jean pockets. “Being around pack makes it easier.”

Stiles moved forward wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck pulling him into a hug. Derek instantly hugged him back, arms wrapping around his waist, and his face tucking into the crook of his neck. Stiles almost groaned, it felt that good to be held by him. He was a furnace of heat and good smells. Stiles pulled back a little to end the hug, but Derek hung on to him. Their eyes met in the little distance between their faces and Stiles let his eyes flick down to his lips. They were a breath away from a kiss, Stiles could feel it brimming in the tension between them. He was very aware of his heart thudding hard in his ears and was about to lean in when –

“Derek!” 

Stiles bit his lip hard enough for it to hurt and his arms dropped from Derek’s neck. Derek let him go slowly, his jaw tight, his eyes fading from red. Stiles could sense the loss of control and patted his chest weakly. 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later,” he muttered. The car door slammed loudly in his ears when he got in and refused to look at the doorway. Stiles could feel the heat of Derek’s eyes boring into the side of his face. The key turned and he was off out of the driveway and down to the gates.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he hissed, slapping his left palm against the steering wheel. “This is not the way it’s supposed to go! Why do I never learn?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles from the shadows*


	8. Chapter Six - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My GOD. Honestly, I so intended to do this as a two part but somehow my writing muse took drugs and went wild. It's NOW a part three. 
> 
> This part is a little more intense, more backstory, more explanations, bit more angst.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments/kudos. Feedback is so appreciated for us authors. We need to hear we're doing a good job or we start fretting and drinking too much tea. Believe me.

Stiles was curled up on the couch, his afghan blanket covering him up and keeping him warm. His thumb hadn’t left his mouth since he came home, and it had been nibbled and bitten raw. He had nearly kissed Derek. It shouldn’t be that much of a big deal; their baby was currently cooking inside of him. But it was significant enough to cause a mini panic attack. Stiles was moving onto different fingers when he heard the jingle of keys at the front door. 

“I nearly kissed Derek!” he proclaimed. Scott and Allison froze where they stood and glanced at each other. 

“Is this supposed to surprise us?” Scott questioned him, taking his jacket off, and helping Allison out of her coat. 

“No, you don’t get it,” Stiles muttered, kicking the blanket off him and stumbling to his feet. “We were stood outside his stupid front door, I – I hugged him, and then we nearly kissed until his name was shouted. The point is, we nearly kissed. That is not in the rule book of friendship!”

“Stiles,” Allison snorted, taking a seat and tugging at his hand to sit down next to her. “You and Derek tossed the rule book of friendship out years ago. You’ve always been different, a kiss between the pair of you is nothing anymore. You’re having his baby.”

“But it can’t be like that,” he shook his head. 

Scott sat next to Allison, a deep look of concentration on his face as he did. “Stiles, what’s the real reason? You’ve always dodged the question. Even when you broke up for the first time, we never really got the full story. Why don’t you just get back together? Be a family.”

Stiles swallowed hard, a painful burst in his chest at the question. He shook his wrist loose and stood up again, arms wrapping loosely around his chest. 

“Multiple reasons. The first ticked it all off really. Remember, Jennifer?” he asked. Scott nodded slowly; his forehead puckered in confusion. “I should have saw it, new neighbor, lots of maintenance needing to be done. Cash in hand. Derek was constantly over there, I barely saw him, he barely paid any attention to me. He was under her spell. I got a text message from him one day, telling me to meet him at her address. So, I went there, I thought he’d finished up for the day and I got there to see them making out in her bedroom. They were halfway undressing when Jennifer caught sight of me on the stairs. Derek had this…this glazed look over his eyes. She smiled at me and all I saw was red.”

“He cheated on you?!” Allison gasped horrified. 

“Unconsciously, like I said, he was under her spell. Literally. It took me smacking him to the floor and smashing a lamp over her head for him to snap out of it. She took advantage, she wanted him especially for a spell. The fact he was an Alpha born werewolf was special to her. Derek was remorseful, wouldn’t stop saying sorry, begging me to forgive him.”

“What happened to Jennifer?” Scott asked.

Stiles flexed his hands on his forearms and moved to look out of the window. “I hit her extremely hard over the head with a lamp. When she fell, her skull hit the ground. Derek got rid of the lamp and we left her in a pool of her own blood. I never went out of my way to find out but I’m quite sure the police labelled it an accident.” 

“I can’t believe you never said anything,” Allison murmured softy. “We would have understood, all of us.”

“I know, guys, I know. It wasn’t deliberate, we just…it was a lot. To suddenly have this strong stable relationship be shattered by this…” Stiles trailed off, shaking his head slowly. “We said we wouldn’t tell anyone. It was personal, ours to sort out. We tried, I tried, but I couldn’t get my head around how close it was that he nearly had sex with her. If I hadn’t gone…” 

Allison exhaled shakily behind him and she cleared her throat. “What are the other reasons?”

“That was the first reason, it kicked everything off really. You guys remember those last couple of months. We were arguing nonstop, you lot were miserable. Fairly sure I saw Isaac cry in the bathroom at one point. It broke me. We decided to have a talk, a big one, you know one of those life and death relationship kind of deals?”

They nodded eerily at the same time. Stiles sat down in front of the coffee table and let his chin rest on his hands. 

“We’re all messed up, every single one of us. The shit we go through. Fuck me, I’m still surprised we’re alive most days. Derek though, Derek’s been through so much more than all of us put together. His family died, his sister died, he had to section his uncle, he was abused by a woman twice his age and then used again by another bitch.”

“I worry about his mental health constantly. More than my own. But this was different. I told him to get therapy. He needed to speak to someone, someone who wasn’t us. But Derek refused. I begged him, I shouted at him, I pleaded. I told him he needed help, he needed to get professional mental health help, but he was adamant. Flat out declined, told me he didn’t need to speak to some stranger about his problems. He was fine.”

Allison moved to kneel down in front of the coffee table and dragged Scott down with her. They were silent, not saying a word to his relief. They were waiting for him to continue. 

“He keeps his emotions so locked up, years and years of hiding every single thing away. If he lets it out, it overcomes him. But…but we couldn’t continue on. I won’t go too into the details of our relationship but there was a lot we hid. So, I gave him an ultimatum. I said if he loved me and he wanted to help this relationship, he’d go to therapy. If he didn’t go to therapy, I’d leave. I wouldn’t emotionally cripple myself anymore. He refused…so I left.”

The tears he had been desperately trying to keep at bay spilled over, a single tear sliding down his cheek and dampening his bottom lip. Allison made a wounded sound and reached over clasping his hand. 

“Dude, I…” Scott murmured gently. “We, the pack, we had no idea. We just assumed the arguments and fights had taken their toll.”

Stiles sniffed wetly and rubbed a hand underneath his eyes. 

“I don’t think he believed me at first, not until I packed everything and moved out. I told him to fight for me, but he looked at me like I shoved a pineapple up his ass. I was furious and upset but that didn’t mean I just stopped loving him. The affection, the sex, the chemistry, that’s the easiest part of our relationship. It always has been! We’re great together until emotions and mental health come into it and we’re like a fucking tornado of bullshit and drama.”

Stiles gripped Allison’s hand like a lifeline for a moment before continuing. 

“The attraction, the feelings, they never went away. Come on, you guys know it all, on again, off again, on again. I couldn’t let myself sink in again, he’s so…addictive,” Stiles explained the best he could. “I can’t get back with him, I just can’t. Not until he sorts himself out once and for all. The baby complicates it but I’m sure we can make do. So, Allison, nearly kissing him is a big deal!”

“I get it,” she replied gently. “You two have always been intense and now with the baby and heightened hormones -”

“You should go on a date with someone,” Scott interrupted. They swung their heads towards him with an incredulous look. “No, okay, I’m serious. You and Derek have so much history, like Ally just said, so maybe dating someone else, or trying to date someone else will get you out of this funk.”

“Have you completely missed the part that I’m pregnant?” Stiles said, hand cupping his bump.

“So?! Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean your whole life is on hold. Right, Ally, back me up here, please,” Scott pleaded, eyes wide at Allison who opened and closed her mouth wordlessly. 

“Wait a sec, okay, I get what Scott is trying to say, and he’s right your life isn’t on hold just because you’re pregnant. But dating someone? That’s overly drastic!”

“I know a guy! Stiles, remember that guy who works with me, Sam?”

“Vaguely, the cute one with light brown hair, little mole on his cheek…”

“He’s single and he likes you! I could set you up,” Scott grinned looking between them. Allison closed her eyes with a hefty sigh. 

“That’s ridiculous!”

Stiles shut his eyes for a moment and sighed imagining it. He really did vaguely remember him, he was cute, sweet smile, they had flirted back and forth once or twice. The date would be nice, maybe it’d end with a kiss, who knows? But the guilt of just using him to forget Derek or move on from him just for release was too much.

“I can’t,” he interrupted. “It wouldn’t be fair to him or me or even Derek. Derek would lose his shit and you know it. He’s still my friend, I can’t flaunt it in front of him that I’m dating while pregnant with his kid.”

Allison smirked at a crestfallen Scott and he slapped the table once before pushing himself up.

“I just need to get my act together, stop trying to kiss my stupid best friend,” he muttered more to himself and headed into his bedroom. The bed squeaked underneath him when he flopped down and blew out his breath slowly. The bedroom door opened and closed quietly, and he turned his head to the right to see Allison lying down next to him. 

“Good idea, you know, not taking Scott’s suggestion.”

“It wouldn’t have worked anyway, it’d be reckless. I’d end up hurting both of them, and I don’t want to do that,” he explained. Allison smiled sadly and tucked her arm across his waist. 

“No matter what happens, you have us, okay?” she murmured. “You won’t be alone.”

His throat and chest felt tight as he looked at her and was reminded yet again at how lucky Scott was to have her. 

“Auntie Allison,” Stiles whispered, a giggle escaping Allison as she nodded and clasped his hand in between hers. Allison ended up staying with him even when he shut his eyes and succumbed to sleep. Her presence soothing him into a dreamless sleep. 

~~

Derek was certain he was in hell. He was ninety per cent sure from the looks of it. His eyes tracked Erica as she danced from room to room decorating it. The living room currently contained a seven-foot pine tree waiting to be decorated with baubles and lights. Decorations and ornaments were dotted around in every corner of the room. There was even a big wreath on his front door. Derek had given his permission when Erica pleaded with him on the second week of December to decorate the house. He didn’t realize the extent of it till she went wild with her credit card and decorated the entire house. 

“Is that…mistletoe… over every door? Erica!” Jackson yelled, spotting the sprig of green and red mistletoe. 

“It’s tradition,” she simpered. “They’re only for a couple of weeks and if you pass someone at the same time, you kiss them. Cheek, lips, it doesn’t matter. If you don’t, it’s bad luck and you’re a sore loser.”

“I am not kissing him,” Isaac protested looking at Jackson. 

“Who says I would want you to kiss me?” Jackson scoffed, a tint of pink hinting his cheeks. Erica winked catching his eye and he sighed walking away from the three of them. Erica was far too meddlesome for her own good sometimes. One day, it would severely backfire. Derek took a seat and started at the fireplace covered in a huge artificial wreath. Lights were woven through the branches and he had to admit, it did look very festive. Boyd was sat on the loveseat closest to the window, a newspaper in his hands, and a vibrant red Santa hat on top of his head. 

“Don’t say a word,” Boyd muttered from behind the newspaper. Derek hid his grin into his mug of coffee and slowly sipped from it. 

“Erica! You put any mistletoe in my room, I’ll burn your Gucci shoes!” Jackson shouted from upstairs. 

“Unless you want your dick hanging around your neck, you’ll stay out of bedroom! Stop being a pair of man’s saggy old balls about it. It’s Christmas!” she shrieked at him. Derek rubbed his thumb between his eyebrows listening to them squabble like siblings. He’d stop it but it reminded him of himself and Laura years ago. Somehow it was oddly comforting. 

The rumble of a familiar engine caught his attention and he stood moving to the front door to let them in. Scott and Allison walked in first carrying bags of unidentified stuff. He was about to question when he spotted Stiles coming in after them.

“You are a lifesaver,” Stiles panted coming towards the front door, his arms full of a cardboard box. “I bought them, Erica!”

“Stiles, what…” Derek trailed off, taking the box off him and fixing him with a disapproving look. “You shouldn’t be carrying stuff like this around.”

“Why? Because I’m pregnant? I’m fine, I’m not an invalid. It’s just some old Stilinski baubles and lights. Dad gave them to me when I moved in with Scott, but we never decorate the flat. No point when we’re all here,” Stiles explained a little out of breath. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and his eyes were bright and cheerful. Derek ached to draw him closer and bury his face into his hair. Things had been slightly awkward between them since Thanksgiving. The near kiss was forgotten and not talked about. Instead they hovered and danced around each other like it never happened. Derek never got headaches, but he was fairy sure his body was learning to get them. It was torture. 

“Still,” Derek sighed, depositing the box on the kitchen floor. “I don’t want you to be carrying around heavy boxes in cold weather with ice around. You could slip.”

Stiles placed his hands on his hips and stared at him for a long hard moment before tossing up his hands. 

“Fine, fine, papa wolf, that protective side of yours. Sheesh. Just wait till I’m heavily pregnant and I kill you for bringing me the wrong snack I want,” he warned. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Life savior!” Erica sang appearing down the stairs and jumping in front of them both. “I wanted to use something familiar. So, I asked Stiles and his family was normal and had Christmas trees. We’re all going to decorate it.”

“All of us?” Isaac asked, head popping around from the kitchen.

“Yes,” she snapped her fingers at him. “We’re a pack, a family, and we are going to decorate the tree. Derek, oh mighty leader, help me out here!”

All eyes swiveled towards him and he pressed down the urge to flip them all off and run into the woods. Stiles’ eyes were the ones he focused on and all he saw was curiosity and humor shining back. 

“Do as she says.”

There was a harmony of groans and muted complaints mostly from Isaac, Jackson, and Scott but the pack obeyed. Derek took a seat on the couch and watched as Stiles hauled over the box and took a seat next to him.

“I forgot to ask,” he said, Stiles cocking his head as he rifled through the box. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Uh, do not diss the Christmas jumper,” Stiles protested. Derek pinched the wool between his fingers and grimaced. It was a hideous jumper, a colorful clash of red, green, and white with bells covering the front. 

“We can add it to the fire if you want?” Jackson suggested. 

“Touch my jumper and you’re the very last one to hold Peanut,” he threatened Jackson who scowled at him. “It’s cozy and I have many more like it. Be prepared for more ugly Christmas jumpers!”

Derek could feel his lips twitching into a smile and hid them into his mug. Stiles moved from the couch electing himself and Erica as leaders to decorate. What he didn’t expect was Allison to slide into the place he vacated. 

“Can I talk to you? Privately?” she murmured so only he could hear. Derek blinked surprised but inclined his head and they moved to head outside to the backyard. 

“If it gets too cold, let me know.”

“I’m okay, I just wanted to talk. I don’t quite know how to start,” she said, tucking her arms close to her chest and hugging herself. “I guess, I should start with that Stiles told us about what happened…with Thanksgiving.”

“Oh.”

“Naturally, he freaked out a little. We asked him what happened, he told us. He’s all over the place, he’s hormonal, and he doesn’t need stress.”

“Allison,” he said slowly, taking a step towards her. There was no fear in her eyes. “What exactly are you trying to tell me?”

“I want you to stop messing him around. You know exactly what I mean, I don’t need to explain it to you like you’re a child. You two…you’ve always been…intense. I can’t decide if it’s endearing or…” she shook her head and inhaled sharply. “I don’t want to meddle, it’s the last thing I want to do. I just need to warn you. You push too far, and he might do something he’ll regret later on.”

“Like what? Derek demanded, fear clenching around his heart. 

“Date someone. Even while he’s pregnant with your baby. Scott suggested it, a friend he has who’s interested in Stiles. Stiles said no, which is reasonable, but next time he might take up the offer.”

The idea of Stiles dating someone, anyone, right now reared an ugly darkness inside of him and he hissed through his teeth glaring at the ground. His wolf was itching, roaring, to come to the surface. Allison calmly reached out placing her smaller hand against his and he swallowed hard. 

“Give me a moment.”

“Take all the time you need, I just wanted to warn you. If you’re not prepared to give him what he wants,” she replied, a hard edge to her voice that brought his back up. “Then maybe back off.”

Allison let that be her last word as she turned back around and walked back into the house. Derek exhaled harshly, his breath a white puff against the air. His wolf was rippling and arching under his skin and he needed to let loose. He walked away from the house and further into the backyard heading for the woods. His pace picked up and before he knew it, he was sprinting and discarding his clothes. The full shift burst out of him and four paws hit the forest floor within moments. It felt good to give over to instincts and run with full speed. The sounds and smells of nature surrounded him as he ran, and he crashed through the underbrush. Derek wasn’t sure how far he went out and how long he had been gone. He had managed to hunt and capture a hare, a quick snap of its neck and a burst of blood in his mouth brought him back to reality.

Stiles. Pup. 

Derek pointed his nose to the air smelling home and pack before running back. There was a presence waiting in the garden for him when he trotted through the bushes.

“There you are, silly wolf,” Stiles muttered, hand reaching out towards him. Derek yipped bounding over and whimpered pushing his snout into his hand and stomach. His muzzle rubbed against his jumper as he scented against the tiny bump. That was his pup. 

“Yeah, there’s the baby,” he murmured, kneeling down on the damp ground. His fingers felt like silk running through the fur over his head and neck. Derek could have rolled onto his back and demanded belly rubs, but he had his dignity.

“Why did you run off? I know it’s difficult for you, but you don’t have to run away from us all. That’s why we’re here,” Stiles spoke to him softly. Derek whined, nose pressing under his chin and wanting to convey his emotions the best he could in this form. 

“I forgot how cute you are when you’re like this. Big scary wolf, more like big playful puppy,” he teased and earned a growl from Derek. “Come on, change back. The tree is done. We’re going to get hot chocolate and put on a Christmas movie.”

Derek let out a small ‘woof’ in agreement and herded him back inside.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles laughed. “Change and get in here, I need a furnace of a werewolf to warm me up. Fucking freezing.”

Derek let the change ripple over him and stood on two legs cracking his neck side to side. It was like a very dull ache now shifting back and forth. Jogging bottoms and a v neck were left on the side for him and he quickly changed before heading into the living room. Derek eyed the tree where it sat twinkling in the corner of the room.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Erica cried out delighted. Her smile was shining from were she sat curled up in Boyd’s lap. “Stiles and I mainly did it, the rest of them mainly sat with their thumbs up their ass.”

“Fuck you, I did the lights,” Jackson argued, flicking a marshmallow at her head. “I did! Then Erica got all prissy about it and wanted them done again.”

“Oh yeah, we had real fun untangling them from the tree,” Isaac muttered. Jackson glared over his head at Erica who shrugged, arms wrapping around Boyd’s neck. Derek ignored them all and took a seat next to Stiles who was on the available loveseat. Stiles immediately latched onto him using his chest as a cushion to curl up against. He could feel Allison’s eyes burning into the side of his head and he swallowed hard. 

They had always been like this, it’s just the way they were. But with Allison’s words ringing in his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder if he should back off? It’d be difficult, more difficult than usual, especially with the baby. 

“I love Home Alone, such a good Christmas film,” Stiles mumbled into the skin of his chest. Derek hummed glancing down at him and stroked a hand through Stiles’ hair carefully. His heart ached at the idea of backing off to avoid old ways. But what other choice did he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be Christmas, I swear. Engagements, presents, and a nice big surprise. PROMISE.


	9. Chapter Six - Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this one. Whew! 
> 
> I just wanted to put out there on the topic of mental health that every case is different, every person is different. Like myself, I took a long time to realise I needed therapy. My parents were telling me to go, I refused. Didn't want to seem weak. It took me a loooooooong time to realise I needed help. Just like Derek in this story, he won't know, he won't realise, till the time is right. When something happens, something changes, and you think 'Fuck, I need help' so his refusal is very common. He WILL get help, but only when it's right for him etc etc.

The days seemed to blur into one during the Christmas rush. It felt nonstop. Not only did he have to worry about buying for his dad, but he also had seven other people to buy for. Stiles always longed for a Secret Santa combo one year but the bitching, whining, and swapping names wasn’t something he could handle. So, for now, he settled for buying them small presents. Meaningful and not too expensive, he was an expectant father to be after all. Stiles stroked a hand down his wooly jumper and felt the small bump underneath his clothing. It was Christmas Eve and he was sat in his car waiting to go. He was staying over at Derek’s, but the problem was he had barely seen and spoken to the man in the last two weeks. It would have been okay if it weren’t for the fact he was currently having his child. 

Stiles was not a stupid man; he was well aware that Derek was avoiding him. They had brief conversations, text messages of ‘how are you’ and ‘hope you’re well’. Stiles hated it. Despite their history, they had always maintained a particularly good friendship. Now it being ruined by Derek’s unknown adversary to even speaking to him. 

His phone buzzed on his thigh and he glanced at the name before answering.

“Pops,” he greeted.

“Hey son, just checking in about tomorrow.”

“Yep, I’ll be there bright and early. I’m staying at Derek’s tonight. Giving the place to Scott and Allison,” he replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. No one knew Scott was proposing tonight and Stiles would rather avoid the frantic ‘we’re engaged’ sex. 

“You sure? You can always stay here,” he said. 

Stiles smiled staring ahead at the parked car in front of him. “Thanks dad, but I’m okay. I’ll be with the pack. It’s the place to be it seems.”

“How’s the baby?”

“Peanut, dad, and they’re okay. I sometimes feel like I can feel them moving, I know I’m only three months but it’s a nice feeling. Sort of like butterflies,” Stiles explained the best he could.

“Yeah, your mom explained it the same way.”

Stiles’ chest felt tight at the mention of his mom and he cleared his throat. “Right, well, I got to go, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Not wanting to delay it further, he started the car up and drove over to the house. The gates opened for him and he pulled up to the house to see Isaac waiting for him on the porch swing.

“Merry Christmas Eve-Eve,” Stiles called to him cheerfully. “Can you get these bags of presents for me and stash them under the tree?”

“No problem,” Isaac replied, hauling them out the back like they were featherlight. His eyes scanned his face and picked up on something. “You alright?”

Stiles shrugged, glancing back at the house. “Been better, grumpy wolf in there?”

“First time he’s stayed home in days. Been finding new jobs, keeping himself busy. We’ve barely seen him or you for that matter. Every time we bring it up, he brushes us off.”

“Yeah, anything to avoid me,” he muttered to himself. Isaac frowned confused and he waved it off and nudged him forward. The house was warm and inviting when he stepped inside. Stiles gasped a little shrugging off his winter coat and hanging it up with the others. There was Christmas decorations everywhere. Erica clearly went all out whilst he’d been away. The stairs leading upstairs were covered in tinsel and hanging ornaments. There was an aroma of pine, hot chocolate, and cinnamon lingering that made him want to bask in it.

“Hey!” Erica greeted him with a big hug. Stiles chuckled gratefully wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Oh! I feel the bump, that’s so weird. Hello, little one.”

Stiles smiled down at her hand resting against his bump. There was a throat clearing that caught his attention and he felt his smile dim catching sight of Derek on the stairs. There was conflicted look on his face as though he was even debating coming downstairs. Annoyance prickled him and he stepped away from Erica and dragged his eyes away from him. If he was going to act like this then it took two to play that game. 

“It looks so good in here, puts all my Christmases to shame. Do not tell my dad that,” Stiles said, raising a finger to the pack milling around the living room. Jackson smirked around the chocolate he was currently demolishing with Boyd at his side. 

“Cocoa?” Erica presented the mug over his shoulder and he gasped in delight. It was peppermint. His absolute favorite. Stiles could have kissed her there and then but instead he took a sip and closed his eyes in bliss. 

“We’ve been baking cookies and snacks all day. Well when I say we, I mean –” Isaac said.

“We did, we baked them,” Derek interrupted him, his eyes meeting his as he stepped into the living room finally. The warm rush flooding through his body had nothing to do with the hot chocolate he was currently cradling. Stiles swallowed the taste and said nothing in response. The tension was thick, and the uneasiness infected the others who coughed and shifted. 

“Should we watch Elf?” Isaac suggested.

“I vote The Grinch,” Jackson said voting against it. 

“Why, because you relate?” Isaac teased, dodging Jackson’s foot flying towards him. Erica and Boyd shared an eyeroll at their antics. Stiles grabbed his overnight bag at his feet and put his mug down before heading upstairs for his room. 

“How have you been?” 

Stiles turned his head at the question to see Derek lingering by his bedroom door. The conflicted look was still on his face, but his eyes betrayed him with the softness that was there. 

“Are you really bothered? It’s not like you’ve given a shit the past couple of weeks.”

“That’s not true, I’ve been texting…”

“Texting?” Stiles scoffed, folding his arms over his chest to fully face him. “Barely, a conversation of how we are and leaving it there is not a conversation. What the fuck is going on, Derek? I’ve barely seen you, heard from you. I thought you’d be involved more than ever with our child currently growing inside of me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize, I don’t want that. I want an explanation.”

Derek inhaled sharply and leaned further into the doorway. “It’s – it’s hard to explain.”

“Yeah, I bet it is,” Stiles grumbled under his breath. “Getting a sentence out of you these days is either a prize or like pulling teeth. If you want to avoid me, fine. But don’t expect me to be forthcoming when the baby is born. Fuck, you’re such a…”

He muttered the insult under his breath and went to brush past him. Derek seized his wrist tugging him back to the doorway. 

“No, don’t walk away, I just,” he tried to explain and failed. “I’m sorry, I am, I know it’s not what you want to hear but it’s true. I – I guess ever since we nearly kissed I’ve been letting myself back away from you. Giving you space.”

“What, and you couldn’t have let me know or talked to me about it? Fuck, this is why we’re such a mess!” he hissed, slamming his fist hard into his chest. “We don’t talk! We just take the impulsive action first and let it blow into an absolute clusterfuck! If you wanted space, I’d have happily given it to you without wondering why you were avoiding me and barely talking to me.”

“You’re right,” Derek spoke softly. 

“Course I’m right, I’m always right. It’s why I’m the brains in this pack. The one who can find out where the bad guy is and why we’re all a big mess.”

“If it makes you feel any better, it’s been a nightmare. Being away from you is like a burning itch under my skin. The more the baby grows, the more intense and bolder your scent gets. Even now, standing right here, I can hear the baby’s heartbeat.”

Stiles sucked in a startled breath at that and stared down at his stomach in awe. 

“I can hear it mixing with yours and it was…agony. Complete agony to stay away from you. I thought I was doing the right thing and after speaking with Allison -”

“Wait, what, you spoke to Allison?” Stiles questioned confused. Derek was conflicted but he nodded slowly. “What did Allison say to you?”

“She told me to back off. I know, look at me, Stiles, I know. I was conflicted myself, but she was just trying to look out for you.”

Stiles was about ready to charge down those stairs, find that restaurant and lay one into Scott and Allison. Engagement be damned! He loved his friends but sometimes they were interfering idiots. He sighed harshly out of his mouth and leaned against the frame taking a minute to collect himself.

“So, you listened, you took her advice and decided to stay away from me. That’s the real reason.”

“Yes.”

“You’re a fucking moron, you know that right?”

“Yes.”

Stiles shut his eyes and sighed again through his nose. If he didn’t start to develop gray hair soon it would be a miracle. 

“Well, Ally, is wrong. I don’t need space, I don’t need time, I don’t need you backing away or avoiding me or whatever! I need you to be around. We’re friends, right?” Stiles asked, looking into his eyes. Derek nodded gently. “Then let’s be friends, friends who are having a baby together. No matter how weird and complicated it is. I need you, Derek.”

It seems like those were the magic words because before he could process it, he was in his arms in a tight hug. Derek’s face buried deep into the crook of his neck. The tension in Derek’s shoulders eased somewhat as he inhaled his scent over and over again. Stiles let his chin rest on his shoulder and closed his eyes enjoying the security and warmth.

“YES!” Erica shrieked downstairs. Stiles pulled away from Derek and met his eyes for a moment before they parted.

“Come on, you’re going to want to witness this.”

Stiles raised one lone eyebrow and followed him downstairs to see Erica bent over laughing watching Isaac and Jackson currently stood in the kitchen doorway. Mistletoe hovered above them and Stiles let out a small laugh at their predicament. 

“I’ve been trying to get these two caught under one for days! They’ve been dodging them but all it took was a donut,” she said to Stiles, holding it between two fingers. “I asked who wanted the last one and they both came running.”

“I’m not doing it!”

“It’s tradition! If you don’t, it’s bad luck. Do you really want to test it out?” Erica threatened. Stiles smirked leaning into Derek who simply looked curious. They watched as Isaac and Jackson glared at each other. There was a touch of pink to Jackson’s cheeks and Isaac looked pale enough to match the fake snow on the windows. 

“For fuck sake…” Jackson murmured. Isaac squeaked in surprise when Jackson cupped the back of his neck and dragged him into a kiss. The surprise faded and they watched as the hesitant and chaste kiss deepened. Isaac groaned into Jackson’s mouth and Stiles looked away when Jackson’s hand slid down to grip and grope Isaac’s ass cheek. 

“Whoa, okay, rein it in, as much as we want to watch the Isaac and Jackson porno, it’s Christmas. Save it for the bedroom,” Boyd interrupted. Stiles smothered a laugh and watched Jackson and Isaac jump apart panting. Isaac looked rumpled, his lips pink and shiny in the light of the kitchen. Jackson was glaring at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck unable to say anything. 

“I’m – I’m, yeah, let me just,” Isaac stuttered moving quickly away and up the stairs. Jackson said nothing and went the other way towards the dining room.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, looking at the others. “Long time coming?”

“One hundred per cent,” Erica agreed and grinned looking at the three of them. “So, who wants Christmas cookies?”

Stiles was thoroughly enjoying himself once he got into the corner of the couch with a cookie and a new cup of cocoa. Derek sat next to him, a hand cupping his ankle. He tried his best not to shiver when his thumb stroked the skin softly. Isaac and Jackson didn’t make another reappearance so the four of them settled in front of the TV to watch Elf. 

“Incoming,” Derek murmured. Stiles opened his mouth to question what the hell he was talking about when the front door opened. They sat in silent watching a very well-dressed Allison and Scott walk into the living room. Allison looked elegant in a long sleek navy-blue dress, her hair in waves around her face. Scott stood silently and beaming in a dark suit by her side. Stiles was fully aware, but the others looked confused and expectant to their presence. 

“Well?” Stiles prompted.

“We’re engaged!” they cried at the same time. Allison held up her hand with the rock on her finger and exclamations of delight filled the air. 

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Erica jumped up and down excitedly. “It’s gorgeous, oh it’s so pretty. Take note, Boyd.”

Allison laughed, tears shining in her eyes as she let the others exclaim and gush over her ring. Isaac and Jackson suddenly reappeared demanding answers and let out their own surprise.

“Did it go as planned?” Stiles grinned, tugging Scott into a hug. 

“I took her out, we had dinner as planned, and then I took her for a walk along the coast. We were stood near the sea and she looked so beautiful,” Scott said, a wistful look on his face. “I just dropped to one knee and it all came flooding out.”

“It was so beautiful and so unexpected,” Allison said. The rest of the pack shared their congratulations to the pair of them. Stiles noted how Isaac and Jackson refused to look or even stand next to each other. There was a permanent pink tinge to both their cheeks. 

“Their wedding, their baby, and now Isaac and Jackson kissed…”

“What? You guys kissed?!” Allison exclaimed, looking between them both.

“We were under the mistletoe; it was just a mistletoe kiss. Shut the fuck up, Erica,” Jackson hissed at her and shoved past her heading to the couch. Stiles looked at Isaac who looked a little hurt and conflicted, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip. 

“Hey, come on,” Stiles said, taking Isaac’s arm and leading him towards the back of the house to use the second sitting room. 

“Thanks, Stiles.”

“Call it a father’s instinct, I sensed you wanted to get away. Do you want to talk about it? I know Erica, we all know Erica likes to think she’s helping out.”

“I don’t blame Erica; I’ve been wanting it to happen for days. Just didn’t know how to…you know…go about it. Couldn’t exactly jump him,” Isaac explained. They took a seat together on the couch and the silence was welcoming. 

“You like him.”

It was statement more than a question and Isaac nodded silently. 

“Then do something about it.”

Isaac swallowed hard and shrugged. “I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“I fuck it up, he fucks it up, it’s a big leap from flirting and dancing around each other every day. I don’t want to mess it up,” Isaac said, his hands twisting together nervously. Stiles reached over taking his hands and clasping them with his. 

“There’s a lot of ifs and buts and what could happen and might happen in what you just said. Isaac, the bottom line is, you won’t know unless you try. If you don’t, you’ll always be wondering what would happen. Talk to him first. Not with us around, go for a run, something to drink.”

Isaac stared at him for a long moment before reaching over and tugging him into a hug. It was a surprise but a welcome one. He hugged him and patted his back.

“Thanks, Stiles.”

“No problem, happy to help. Right, come on, we need to tell Allison and Scott how great it is they’re going to get married and get ready for tomorrow. Santa’s coming!” 

Isaac rolled his eyes fondly and they left the room together. Wine was being drunk when he walked back in. Derek met his eyes with a small smile, but Stiles noticed there was something sad in his eyes. He was hiding something, but Stiles knew he wouldn’t say even if prompted. 

“Okay, my dudes, lets eat cookies and talk wedding!” he said, clapping his hands together and wedging himself on the couch. 

*

Stiles woke up on Christmas Day to a full bladder and heartburn. He groaned deeply into the pillow and rolled onto his back with a sigh. His phone told him it was quarter to nine.

“Merry Christmas to you too, baby,” he murmured, fingers tapping on the skin of his stomach. Stiles pushed himself up and out of the warm comfortable bed to get some tablets for his heartburn. He relieved himself in the bathroom and opened the door. The house was quiet, and everyone was still sleeping. 

“Let’s get the coffee on,” he muttered, heading downstairs. He hummed a Christmas song under his breath and nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned the corner and saw Derek.

“Jesus,” he hissed, covering his heart. “You scared me half to death. What are you doing up so early?”

“I was up at six,” Derek said, raising his coffee cup. 

“Six? Six?! You’re insane,” Stiles whispered. The juice was already out along with a plate of breakfast treats. He sat opposite him on the island and tore into the croissant in his hand. 

“I’m getting ready for early morning feeds. Plus, I don’t sleep that well.”

Stiles smiled at first to the comment about feeds, but it soon faded away. “You always sleep well when I’m there?”

“Yeah.”

The obvious answer lingered between them and Stiles dropped his eyes taking a sip of his juice. They sat in the kitchen eating and drinking in silence. Derek cleared his throat and reached under his chair and pushed over a large envelope. 

“What’s this?”

“I wanted to give this to you without the others around us. It’s more…personal,” Derek explained. Stiles hummed curiously and slid a finger under to rip it open. The documents inside were definitely personal.

“Oh my god…”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Derek,” he breathed, eyes scanning over the papers in front of him. “This – this is your will, you’ve left everything…”

“To you and the baby. If I die, everything, the money, the house, the assets, the investments, will all be yours and the baby’s till he or she comes of age.”

Stiles gaped taking it all and stood moving around the island to throw his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek caught him with a small laugh and held him close.

“I can’t believe you did this, it’s one hell of a Christmas present. Are you sure though? This is a lot.”

“I’m sure,” Derek reassured him. Stiles bit his bottom lip and smiled hugging him closer before letting go and scanning the official documents again. Stiles didn’t really consider himself in the document, the baby would get everything in the end. But this was a big deal. 

“Derek, I…” he trailed off when he heard the thump of feet upstairs and sleepy voices. “Never mind.”

“It’s Christmas!!” Erica sang joyfully, skipping around the corner and landing in front of them with a curtsey. “Presents!”

“No, breakfast, cannot believe I’m being the mom here but breakfast first. Drink your coffees, eat your breakfast food, and then we’ll go through the presents,” he ordered the rest of the pack who had arrived from upstairs. There was sleepy sighs, but they listened to him and started making their own breakfasts. Stiles shot a smug smile at a bemused Derek and sat down drinking the rest of his juice. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Isaac pass a coffee to Jackson. No words were spoken but he noticed hands lingering on each other and eye contact that was too long. It was subtly cute. 

Impatience soon won out within the rest of the pack and they were soon sat in the living room passing around gifts. Stiles noticed with a fond amusement that the majority of his gifts from the others centered around the baby. 

“Oh my god, you guys!” he squealed like a little girl. It was from Erica and Boyd and it was a little grey babygro with the words ‘Daddy is my HERO’ on the front. Derek took it from him and smiled warmly at his betas. 

“I had to buy it, I know we don’t know the sex, so it is unisex, but it’s so sweet.”

Isaac got him maternity clothes, Jackson got him a bottle of expensive wine and insisted it was for after the baby was born when Derek glared at him. 

“Oh, Stiles, you’re such an angel! I’ve been dying to get this lipstick in this shade,” Erica called and blew him a kiss from where she was seated surrounded by makeup, clothes, and shoes.   
“Why do you guys always buy me scarfs?” Isaac questioned them all. 

“Godfather trilogy, Boyd, you’re a legend,” Jackson crowed delighted. 

“Oh, my god, I need you wear that immediately and let me take so many photos,” Stiles begged when Derek held up a black top with the words ‘NUMBER ONE DADDY’ in bold white letters. 

“You’re welcome!” Isaac waved at Derek who rolled his eyes dropping the top to one side. 

“Now we’re talking! Cognac, thanks, Isaac,” Jackson said fondly. Isaac blushed and shrugged his shoulders. Stiles hid a smile as he looked over the different colored pacifiers he received from Isaac. They were all different animals and Stiles loved them so much already. 

“Here,” Stiles murmured, handing over his present to Derek. Derek turned to face him and took the present off him, a curious light in his eyes as he observed it. The rest of the pack were about done, the only presents were Scott and Allison’s who had yet to come over. The packaging fell away, and Stiles watched, chin propped on his fist, as Derek looked at it. 

“Stiles,” he breathed stunned.

It was a picture frame. The frame was surrounded in white wood and inside lay two pictures. The first was the very first sonogram of Peanut, the second was a secret sonogram he got that no one knew about. It was booked simply to have a new scan photo. His scan that Derek would be attending wasn’t till next week. So, no details were taken, Derek didn’t miss anything, and he was able to keep it a surprise. Being three months pregnant meant the baby was a lot more visible on the scan and actually resembled a tiny human. Next to the sonogram pictures in wooden alphabet tiles were the words 

‘HELLO  
PAPA’

“Do you like it?” he asked. Stiles believed the question was a bit of an understatement going by the glassy look in his eyes and the slight wobble of his bottom lip. 

“It’s amazing. Stiles, this is…” Derek trailed off, his hands tightening on the frame, so it creaked a little. “I need – just give me a moment.”

Stiles reared back surprised and watched him leave the room. Erica, ever curious, tiptoed over and leaned down to take a look.

“Oh my,” she whispered, picking it up. “That’s so sweet, I think my blood just turned to sugar.”

“I didn’t expect that much of an emotional reaction,” he replied honestly. “I got to get ready though, seeing my dad.”

Stiles left the frame with Erica to show the others while he headed upstairs. Derek’s bedroom door was shut tight and he lingered outside a moment debating. He finally decided to relent and leave him to sort through his feelings and got dressed instead. He threw on warm black jumper and adjustable black sweatpants before heading out the door. Derek’s door was still closed but he left him to it and grabbed his dad’s presents heading downstairs. 

There was a sentimental punch to the stomach when he pulled up outside of his dad’s house and parked looking over the interior. Their old Christmas tree flashed colorful lights from the outside and he hopped out waving to the window where his dad stood.

“Merry Christmas, dad,” he greeted. They fell into a hug and Stiles inhaled the musky gunpowder scent that was all him. It soothed something deep inside of him and he pulled back with a smile.

“You’re looking good, son, did you do something to your hair?” he teased, bringing him inside. The house had never changed, still the same old smell walking inside. The only added addition was more pictures dotted around the house. 

“You framed the first scan?” Stiles asked, pointing out the silver frame.

“Yeah, I thought I’d do a collection of every one of the scans. First grandchild.”

“Only grandchild, I’m not doing this again,” he mumbled, rubbing his chest at the discomfort of heartburn. “You got any decaf coffee? I try not to drink it with the wolves around. It sets them off, you ever had five werewolves have a panicky moment around you? Not fun.”

His dad snorted leading him into the kitchen to make them both some coffee. 

“Good haul this year?”

“Not bad, some for me and lots for the baby. Which I like, it’s not like I can fit into clothes my size and drink liquor all night. But there is one thing that surprised me.”

His dad hummed to acknowledge he was listening as he got two mugs out of the cupboard.

“Derek, he put me and the baby into his will.”

His dad looked over his shoulder at him with raised eyebrows. He didn’t say anything as he made the coffee and sat opposite him.

“Well, you and the baby are very important to him. I know, all the history between you, but Derek doesn’t have any family apart from the baby now. Maybe even you included.”

“Well this conversation took a sad turn,” Stiles muttered, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “It just took me by surprise is all. Right, presents!”

Stiles unwrapped the last of his horde of presents ranging from aftershave, a brand-new sweatshirt, and various baby items. The last present caught his attention and he ripped off the paper to see a baby’s firsts journal.

“Like mom did for me,” he murmured, an ache in his chest. “Dad, this is awesome, thank you.”

“Every little one deserves a journal telling them their first smile and first laugh.”

Stiles stroked the cover reverently with his fingers. It had a little baby bear on the front wearing a little yellow bow around his neck. It was adorable. He ended up staying with his dad for a further hour until he had to go into the station for his afternoon shift. There was no time off for the Sheriff even on Christmas Day. 

“Thanks for the sweater, Stiles,” his dad hugged him tight. “Try and visit more. I know you’re a grown man now, but I do miss you.”

“I miss you too, I promise, I’ll visit more. With everything going on, it feels like life is being put on hold. My social life, my job, my family,” he said, stepping out of his dad’s arms. “But I’ll try harder.”

“I know. I love you, drive safe.”

“Love you too, old man.”

The roads were lovely and clear for the drive back to Derek’s and when he arrived back, Scott and Allison were amongst the others. 

“Merry Christmas!” they sang to him, so he laughed and hugged them both. The house was warm with activity from everyone bustling around, singing, and laughing. The aroma of turkey and beef granules saturated the air around them and Stiles smiled never feeling happier. 

“Turkey is in the oven, potatoes in the oven, vegetables are cooking,” Isaac announced, emerging from the kitchen. “Dinner should be around…four. I hope.”

“Where’s Derek?” he questioned Boyd.

“Garden.”

Stiles moved away from the pack currently loudly arguing over what the best Christmas song ever was. The noise started to recede the further he got into the house and he spotted Derek in the garden staring upwards. The sky was beginning to dark and he smiled at him softly opening the door. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Derek replied. “How’s your dad?”

“He’s okay, he said to tell you Merry Christmas and all that mushy gushy stuff,” he joked, wrapping his arms around his chest. It was getting colder by the minute. “Why are you out here? Too much?”

“I just needed a minute, that much activity…” Derek shrugged, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket. He met his eyes and reached out a hand towards him. Stiles took it and raised his eyebrows at him in question.

“Thank you, for the gift, it’s…I love it.”

“Not a problem, better than buying you the same aftershave or a different colored Henley,” Stiles joked, earning a light chuckle from Derek. “But if we’re saying thank you again, then thank you for the will. It means a lot to know if something happened to me or to you that the baby is secure in their future.”

“Nothing will happen to you or the baby, I’ll make sure of it,” Derek said, hands gripping his forearms. Stiles shivered involuntary stepping closer into his proximity and looking into the faint red of his eyes. The wolf was at the surface. 

“Derek, come on, you and I both know our lives are way too fucked up to promise nothing will happen to us. You can’t protect me from all the evil in the world.”

Derek’s hand was gentle when he cupped his cheek and stared deeper into his eyes, his thumb brushed the arc of his cheek. 

“I’d burn the world for you.”

The confession struck him hard in the chest and he sucked in a breath shakily. Their closeness was more evident to him than ever, their faces inches apart. 

“Derek…”

His voice was snatched by Derek leaning in and kissing him softly. Stiles near enough melted at the brush of his lips against his. The kiss was gentle, soothing, and made him ache for more. Stiles stepped closer, hands cupping the side of Derek’s neck, as they exchanged sweet kisses. He let out a breathless chuckle when their noses brushed, and Derek moved to press a kiss against his throat. Every nip, lick, and kiss against the fragile skin of his throat caused a thrum of heat coursing through him. 

“Derek, I…” he tried again and moaned when Derek shushed him and claimed his lips a second time. His arms rose up wrapping around his neck and Stiles let his lips part, Derek’s tongue seeking entrance to brush against his. Their bodies were a hot line against each other, and Stiles was about to push their hips together when he heard the door.

“Hey, Stiles, have you got – oh, whoa, shit, sorry, oh god, I’m so sorry, let me just,” Isaac rambled after interrupting them. His face bloomed red and he slammed the door behind him closed. 

The interruption had ruined the mood and Stiles coughed gently stepping away. 

“I’d better see what he wanted,” he whispered. Derek swallowed hard, eyes still on his face, lips, and neck. Stiles swallowed the taste of Derek still in his mouth and took a step backwards heading for the door. Derek didn’t follow once he was inside and he stepped aside to press his back against the wall and breathe. 

Stiles gained his composure and breath back, his eyes slid to the backdoor and he took the initiative to not say a word and carry on walking inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The babygro - https://lovetreedesign.co.uk/collections/all-occasions/products/daddy-is-my-hero-babygrow-2


	10. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys. Been a long week. I sprained my ankle, had to go the hospital. Couldn't be bothered typing.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> WARNING: Mention of gore/violence at the beginning.

Derek was used to nightmares. He had suffered with them all his life. Now more so than ever, he had been having nightmares about Stiles and the baby. Losing them in the night and hearing Stiles scream his name, an endless newborns wails echoing in his ears. Finding them and seeing the area coated in blood. This dream in particular had Stiles cowering on the forest floor, a bundle of bloodstained cloth in his arms containing their baby, and blood across his own hands. 

“You did this, you hurt us, how could you, Derek, look at our baby, look at it!” Stiles screamed into his face. The baby a congealed mess in his hands as Stiles passed it over sobbing. 

“You killed it!”

Derek woke up with a panicked gasp and a desperate gulp of air. Sweat covered his chest and forehead. His alarm clock told him it was four thirty and he could hear the beginning birdcalls of the morning. He groaned grabbing his phone and pushed off his blanket heading downstairs. There was instinct there to ring Stiles and let him talk to him, reassure himself that he was okay, and their baby was okay. Derek refused the instinct; he didn’t want to wake him up this early. 

His eyes locked onto the fridge which currently contained the recent scan photos. Their first proper scan was just over a week ago before the new year. Peanut was doing amazing, growing as they should be, tiny arms, tiny legs, and Stiles was healthy too. Derek couldn’t quite believe how big the bump was getting and more prominent underneath his clothes. There was an achiness inside of him to touch and caress. Even more now after sharing a kiss. They hadn’t really discussed it. Just became one of those things. He was more than used to them sharing an unspoken kiss or even falling into bed every now and again. 

Derek rolled his neck around and growled under his breath at the tension there. He needed a run. He was out the back door and running down the lawn before he could think. His feet pounded the ground, his mind a haze of thoughts and hormones. It wasn’t a surprise as such to find in his running, he had run to Scott and Stiles’ apartment. The windows were dark all over the building as they should be. Derek dithered a moment before giving in and pressing the buzzer. His foot anxiously tapped on the ground till a tired voice greeted him.

“Stiles, it’s me.”

“Derek? Hold on, I’ll buzz you in.”

The door clicked open and he made his way to the third floor. Stiles had opened the front door by the time he reached their apartment. His eyes tired but confused as he looked him over.

“Dude, it’s like five in the morning. What are you doing here? Has something happened? Oh, my god, are we under attack? I’ll get Scott,” Stiles rambled, tiredness fading as panic took over and he snorted reaching out to grip his arm. 

“Stiles, breathe, we’re fine, everyone is fine. I just, I, I had a nightmare. I didn’t want to, but I found myself running here.”

Stiles exhaled shakily and eyed him before letting him inside to the warmth of the apartment. “Nightmare? Was it about me?”

“Yeah, you and the baby.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not yet,” he replied honestly. Stiles nodded slowly and reached out tugging him over to the couch to sit down. Derek let out a slow but steady breath. It was easier here, being surrounded by Stiles’ scent and the baby’s heartbeat helped a lot. 

“Well, lucky for you, I was up anyway. Heartburn is a bitch! This kid better come out with the biggest hair or I’m suing,” Stiles said, hand rubbing his chest. 

“I can make you hot milk?” he suggested and headed into the kitchen. 

“That sounds amazing, maybe add some treacle? We have some in the top cupboard. I’m drinking the stuff by the gallon, it helps for like a minute and then burning starts up again,” Stiles grumbled, resting his chin on the back of the couch to watch him. “You look tired by the way, are you having nightmares every night?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Whether I sleep or not,” he replied, grabbing two mugs and milk from the fridge. 

“Derek,” Stiles whined behind him. “Do sleeping pills even work for you guys?”

“No,” Derek said honestly, looking at him over his shoulder. “I’ll be fine.”

Stiles scoffed wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. “Is fine another definition for not fine at all and I’m lying about it, so people don’t worry when actually I’m sleep deprived as fuck?”

Derek didn’t answer and stirred the slowly heating milk on the stove. The last thing he wanted was to worry and stress him out. The milk was done as it foamed to the top and he poured it into two mugs adding a squirt of treacle in both. Stiles smiled gratefully and wrapped his hands around the mug.

“Thanks, come on, sit down,” Stiles said, pulling him to sit next to him. Derek stopped the groan at the warmth and scent surrounding him by drinking from his mug. 

“What did you dream about?”

“You. You and the baby, I always somehow manage to dream that you’re dead or the baby is dead or you’re both dead. Sometimes it’s me who’s hurt you and Peanut. Sometimes it’s something else.”

Stiles blinked and swallowed hard at the explanation. His fingers rest against his arm and they sat in comfortable silence as he let that information sink in. 

“They’re just dreams, I know that’s not very reassuring.”

“I know they’re just dreams.”

Stiles bit his lip and turned his head to the television. “Fancy watching a film with me? Got a couple of hours to kill before it’s deemed okay by society to be awake and walking around.”

Stiles ended up getting Disney+ on his television and putting on 101 Dalmatians. The blanket around his shoulders was removed and draped over the two of them as they drank from their mugs. It was a steady process but the more he drank, the more he inhaled Stiles’ scent, the sleepier he felt. His eyes were drifting shut slowly and steadily and soon he was surrounded in darkness. Derek was self-aware enough to realize there was a weight against his chest, it was heavy but comforting. The movie trickled along in the background and became like a white noise. He was starting to get more than comfortable when he felt a hand shake his shoulder.

“Derek?”

Derek inhaled deeply opening his eyes to see Scott hovering close by. Stiles was snoring softly on his chest, a pool of dribble on his t-shirt from where he laid against him. Scott raised an amused eyebrow looking at them both. The clock on the wall informed him it was nine fifteen and they’d been sleeping for couple of hours. 

“What are you doing here? Fairly sure I fell asleep last night, and you weren’t here.”

“Came over at five, let him sleep,” he murmured, carefully readjusting his weight and body to move under Stiles. Stiles snorted shifting in his sleep and resettled on the pillow. Scott followed him into their kitchen, and he was glad to see coffee already made. 

“Why were you here at five?!” Scott questioned in disbelief. 

“Personal.”

Scott hummed and swung awkwardly side to side. “Fancy some eggs?”

The smell of toast and cooking eggs woke Stiles out of his deep sleep, and he stumbled into the kitchen with bleary eyes and ruffled hair. Derek wanted to bury his face into his neck and hold him close to his body. His chest ached and he took a big bite out of the toast to counteract it. 

“Can’t believe we fell asleep, I haven’t slept that good in a long time,” Stiles yawned. Scott passed him a plate of eggs and toast. Stiles smacked a big wet kiss to his cheek and laughed when Scott grimaced gently shoving him away. Derek growled on instinct, claws sharpening as he eyed Scott who blanched baring his throat. 

“Shit, sorry, sorry, didn’t mean it.”

“Whoa there cowboy, it’s okay, I’m okay, just a friendly nudge between pals, old protective wolf,” Stiles reasoned, hand squeezing his bicep. Derek glared at Scott a moment longer before nodding at Stiles. 

“Don’t do it again.”

Scott grimaced; hands held in surrender. Stiles shook his head at him with a roll of his eyes, he was used to dealing with him when he was being overprotective. 

“I was thinking, I’ve officially passed my first trimester, Peanut is growing bigger and healthier every day. I was going to do a little shopping, look at cribs, strollers, that sort of thing,” Stiles said. “Do you want to come with me? You don’t have to, I mean…”

“Yes.”

Stiles brightened instantly at the word. He clapped his hands together and headed towards his bedroom to get ready for the day. 

“Has he told you he’s looking for an apartment?”

“What?” he asked startled. “When?”

Scott shrugged putting his plate in the sink. “He let me know two days ago. Told me he was looking at apartment listings in the area. Doesn’t want to bother me and Allison with the baby and he needs more space. I suggested maybe he move in with you, but you know Stiles.”

“He can, he can move in with me.”

Scott sighed exasperated and gestured a hand to the doorway. “I know that, tell him!”

The idea of Stiles moving back into his house was growing more and more appealing by the minute. There he could keep him safe; he’d know where he was, how he was, and it’d be easier to interact and be with the baby. The problem was convincing a very stubborn headed Stiles to move in and not find a new place. Derek drummed his fingers on the countertop waiting for Stiles who emerged from the bedroom wearing a loose-fitting pine green jumper and adjustable jeans. 

“Don’t say a word about the jeans, they’re maternity!” Stiles warned him, finger pointing into his face. Derek pushed it down with a small amused snort. 

“They’re nice.”

“Okay, let’s go, I’d rather get there before the hoards hit the shops,” Stiles said, grabbing his keys and heading towards the front door. Scott nodded at him with raised eyebrows and he swallowed hard following him out. Stiles was an energetic ball of energy once they were in the car and driving towards Beacon County.

“Scott mentioned something earlier,” he began, eyes focused on the passing sights instead of Stiles. Stiles hummed distractedly playing with the radio station as he drove. “He mentioned you’re looking for a new apartment.”

“Yep, I can’t live there. Not with a newly engaged couple and a ten-pound screaming pooping baby on the way. That apartment is great, but I need my own space.”

“On your own, with a brand-new baby, with a part-time job?” Derek questioned. Stiles scowled at the question and tone of his voice, his hands flexing on the steering wheel. 

“It’ll be difficult, but I’ll make it work.”

“Stiles, just move in with us, move in with me.”

Stiles frowned, eyes flicking towards him and away as he refocused on the road ahead. “No, I can’t do that, I can’t just…listen, I can find something affordable. There’s a reason I moved out in the first place if you remember.”

“I do remember,” he replied. “But things are different. Please think about it, please. You won’t need to pay rent, you can have your own room. We can decorate a nursery. Whatever you want.”

“Let me think about it,” Stiles replied softly. It was the best thing he could have said, and Derek simply nodded in acceptance. He knew that Stiles would genuinely think about it. 

Stiles ended up driving them to Buy-Buy Baby and parked up looking at the store with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Not going to buy anything, let’s just…browse!”

“I’ve heard that before,” he muttered under his breath and laughed when Stiles hit his arm. Derek took his lead as they walked on through and headed towards the big doors. It wasn’t as busy as he imagined, and he followed after Stiles who was like an excited puppy tugging on a lead. 

“Two thousand dollars for a crib? A crib?! It’ll barely be in there,” Stiles exclaimed in a hushed tone to Derek. “I mean, yeah, it’s nice wood, and I guess the aesthetic is nice. Oh, look at the carved moon and stars…okay I kind of want it.”

Derek steered him away quickly from the expensive cot and towards some more reasonably priced than over two thousand dollars. 

“Oh, my God! Look at this stroller,” Stiles cried out, awe in his tone. 

It was an Evenflo Pivot Modular in Salsa. Stroller and car seat all included. It was cute, sensible, and would fit them for when the baby was older too. 

“We’ll get it.”

“Wait, what, seriously?” Stiles exclaimed looking at him. “It’s a lot of money…”

Derek gestured his credit card with a roll of his eyes and went to find a store assistant. Stiles spluttered noises out of his mouth as he walked away to find a store assistant to arrange payment. 

“We can keep it in mine for now, if you want, little big for your apartment,” he asked. Stiles nodded mutely, hands stroking the frame gently. Derek grunted holding his weight when Stiles threw his arms around his neck thanking him over and over again. 

“I told you, money isn’t an issue. Come on, lets have a look around some more.”

They ended up buying some stuffed animals, Stiles particularly taking a liking for a black stuffed dog that reminded him of Derek. Derek forced himself to be quiet about that remark. Some more bits and pieces they’d need like baby shampoo, towels, a yellow baby bath covered in ducklings. The smell of Stiles’ joy and contentment was addictive as they wandered around the store together.

“Did you get everything you needed today, Mister and Mister…Hale,” the blonde store assistant said, taking his credit card from him. Derek noticed her name was Maggie. 

“Oh no, no, no, we are not married, this is our kid, but so not married,” Stiles responded, gesturing between the pair of them. Maggie cocked an eyebrow and looked Derek up and down slowly, a hint of desire emanating off her. It turned his stomach a little as she scanned and flirted with him. Stiles couldn’t smell her interest, but he had definitely caught on to the suggestive tone and the way she was using her breasts to push forward in her top.

“Wow,” Stiles exclaimed, pressing his hands to his hips to level with her. “Well we did get everything we needed, but that didn’t include a blonde tramp as well.”

“Excuse me?” she demanded. Derek stared at him bewildered but amused and a little turned on. 

“You heard me, eyeing him up like he’s a piece of candy you want at the store. Didn’t you just hear we’re having a baby, _a baby_ , what store do you think we’re stood in? Harlots are us?” Stiles argued. Derek pressed his lips together hard to muffle the laughter threatening to escape and quickly grabbed the bags and receipt for the stroller delivery under one arm. He began herding away Stiles from an outraged Maggie.

“Stiles, what the hell,” he choked out. 

“You saw her!”

“That doesn’t mean you get to call her a harlot and tramp in the middle of the store,” Derek hissed, leading him back to the car. Stiles scoffed, digging out his keys and climbing into the car. There was no forgetting the mean vicious jealous streak that Stiles had when someone threatened who he deemed ‘his’. 

“I probably was a bit out of line,” Stiles muttered, thumb in his mouth as he nibbled around the edges. 

“Just a tad,” he smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes at him. Derek was about to choose a radio station when his phone buzzed with a phone call in his pocket. It was Boyd.

“Hey, you okay?” he answered. 

“We’ve been out patrolling, Jackson and I, and we caught onto a scent. It’s foreign, we’ve never smelled it before. It disappears and reappears all over the place. Clearly something has been running around.”

It was words he didn’t want to hear. His eyes flickered to Stiles who was watching him with a concerned frown. Possible new threat with a baby on the way. 

“Okay, regroup back at the house. I’m with Stiles right now.”

“I should also let you know the Sheriff called us; two hikers have gone missing. They’d been camping about ten miles out; a bunch of kids found their camp abandoned and ripped to shreds. No blood, no trackbacks, and no leads.”

Derek flexed his hands and fingers, his teeth grinding together to keep control. 

“I’ll be there soon,” he promised, ending the call. Stiles swerved the car finding somewhere to park and reached over to grasp at his hand. 

“What’s going on, Derek?”

“Boyd found a scent he doesn’t recognize; two hikers have gone missing.”

“Shit,” Stiles breathed. “Great, just what we fucking need. Do they know what it is, what it could be?”

“No, I need to go back to the house and talk with them. I need you to go back to your apartment and -”

“What, stay there? No way, I’m coming with you,” Stiles interrupted him. 

“This isn’t up for negotiation or argument. I need you safe!” Derek argued, gripping his hands. He knew his eyes were shifted red; he could feel it at the surface. 

“Yeah, and you need me! Derek, come on, I’m safest with you, with the pack!”

“I won’t risk you or the baby, Stiles, I won’t! I can’t! If anything happened to you,” Derek snarled, and exhaled shakily when Stiles’ hands cupped the sides of his head. 

“I’m not a damsel in distress screaming in a tower! We’re a pack, a team, a family. We help each other out. I’m coming with you and I will keep Peanut safe. Trust me!” 

It was the golden line. Derek stared at his face for a long minute before pulling back and facing forward. 

“Drive to mine.”

Stiles licked his bottom lip still watching him before restarting the car and heading to the house. The steady quick thump of the baby’s heartbeat kept him at bay, his new anchor. Whatever it was out there, whatever it was doing or wanted, he didn’t care. Derek was going to rip it apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stroller - https://www.buybuybaby.com/store/product/evenflo-reg-pivot-trade-modular-travel-system/3338047?keyword=stroller&color=BEIGE&skuId=62588379 (RED ONE AT THE END)


	11. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long uploading. Hit a writers block but managed to overcome the block and punch this baby out.  
> It's shorter than the rest, more of a filler. Like Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. Filler before the big stuff happens.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you're all safe and Covid-19 free.

“Tell me everything.”

There was no messing around once they arrived back at the Hale house. Derek was out of the car, eyes a fierce red as he surveyed his betas. Stiles stood by his side and swallowed hard at the tension emanating in the air.

“We were scouting, checking the wards. Then we smelt it, whatever it is, none of us have scented that before. It’s not human,” Boyd reported.

“Smelled like…rotting meat?” Jackson interjected, body turning to the others for clarification. Isaac hummed nodding and Erica looked pale and nauseated. “But whatever it is, it’s quick. Quicker than us. Scent is all over the place and then just vanishes.” 

“Okay,” Derek began, rubbing a hand down his face. Stiles shifted at his side and met his eyes with a determined nod. “Everyone with me. Isaac, ring Scott. Get him here and get Allison to stay behind at the house with Stiles. No, you’re not coming with us. Don’t even argue!”

“I can help, what did I literally just say in the car,” Stiles argued. 

“Stiles, no, I agree with Derek. Whatever this is, it’s not worth risking the baby,” Erica argued back. There was no arguing with anyone as Stiles looked at them each and sighed deeply seeing no support for him to come with them in their expressions. 

“Be careful, I fucking mean it,” he threatened Derek. Derek moved silently to cup the back of his neck and stared deep into his eyes. Stiles relexify swallowed unsure of what he was going to do until Derek leaned into touch their foreheads together. 

“I’ll be careful.”

Stiles stood looking out the window when Scott finally arrived looking confused but determined. Allison wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed tight as they stood together. Time seemed to tick by slowly as they waited. Allison made them cups of decaffeinated tea just to pass the time. Stiles drummed his fingers on the table watching Allison as she observed and played with her bow.

“Brought it just in case,” she explained. “Need to defend you.”

“I can defend myself you know, being pregnant doesn’t automatically mean I’m a damsel in distress. I know how to kill those bastards,” he muttered, biting viciously into the thumb of his nail. Allison raised her head to look at him and stared at him for a long hard moment before sitting in the seat next to him.

“No one thinks that, Stiles.”

“Derek does.”

“Derek is an overprotective Alpha. He’s also now an overprotective Alpha with a baby on the way. You do the math,” she said. “It’s not just you, it’s this one as well.”

Stiles sighed deeply leaning into her warmth and allowing her to wrap an arm around his waist. He drank from his tea waiting and perked up when he heard commotion in the back. They had returned. Stiles hurried and yanked open the door to greet them.

“Well?” he questioned.

Derek looked stressed and murderous as he approached him, eyes raking down his body and lingering on the bump. He stroked it gently before stepping back. 

“We found the abandoned camp. Everything was left, phones, clothes, but Boyd was right. There was no track marks, just blood and a strange scent.”

“You’ve never smelled it before?” Stiles asked him. 

“No.” Derek looked furious at the answer. 

“We don’t have a lot to go on, we need a plan,” Isaac said gently. 

Stiles stood by his side and watched as Derek directed a set of orders of patrols. They would alliance themselves with Chris Argent and speak daily with the Sheriff. His dad being involved made his stomach twist and he fought back the urge to protest. His dad wouldn’t want him to fight his battles. There was a determined edge to all the betas who nodded as Derek directed them to work together to find out what was stalking and killing them. 

“Whatever you find, tell me. If I can’t fight, I’ll research. There’s got to be something in Deaton’s old books,” Stiles said. Derek nodded in agreement, his hand warm and centering against his lower back. 

His eyes drifted to the dark of the wood and the shiver that went down his spine was involuntary. They couldn’t help living in a hotspot for supernatural activity but real danger being this close whilst he was pregnant was never good. 

*

Stiles glanced at the date and rested his hands on his bump with a content sigh. He was exactly four months pregnant. Sixteen and a half weeks to be more precise. His little Peanut was growing fast. Sometimes he felt like he could his little one moving around inside of him. Little flutters like butterflies’ wings brushing against his skin. No one else could feel it and a little part of him enjoyed that. Stiles moved to stand and look out his bedroom window. Fear and uncertainty shifted over his pride and joy.

There had been little development into what was currently stalking and attacking innocents in Beacon Hills. The pack were trying their best. Scouting parties, patrols, anything they could. Even Chris Argent had called in his own troops. Little good it did though. Two hunters had already gone missing. Bodies never found. 

His thoughts were distracted by the hum of his phone in his pocket. 

**Derek**   
_Made your mind up yet?_

Stiles sighed deeply tossing his head back to glare at the ceiling. Derek had been relentless in his pursuit for Stiles to move in with him now more so than ever. With the unknown threat of a supernatural creature looming, Derek wanted him safe by his side. Their friendship was complicated enough without the added hardship of moving back in. Instead of texting back, he pressed the call button.

“What part of I need time to think and plan and prepare is too hard for you to understand?” he said the moment Derek answered.

“Because your apartment is unsafe, and you want to move.”

“Derek…” Stiles sighed deeply, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Is it really such a good idea?”

“I’ve already told you; I want to be there for you and the baby. I need to know you’re safe, that I can keep you safe. Please, Stiles,” Derek answered. The urgency in his tone had his stomach fluttering a little. Stiles glanced around his bedroom carefully. He had already begun to pack a little, cardboard boxes were strewn everywhere. It wouldn’t take long to get everything packed and into his car. If the pack helped, it’d be a lot quicker. 

“I have my own room?”

“Yes.”

“For me and for Peanut?”

“Yes.”

Stiles exhaled slowly and swallowed for a moment before conceding to his doubts, turmoil, and screaming heart. “Okay, fine, you win. I’ll move in.”

Derek was silent for a beat, but Stiles picked up on his shaky inhale of relief. His lips twitched in amusement. 

“Good, okay, I’ll send Isaac to help out. Everyone is currently on patrol.”

“Tell him to bring chocolate,” he said, ending the call and putting his hands on his hips to observe the room. Moving was a tedious business. Stiles dragged the boxes out and began assembling them for the items in his room, kitchen, and living room. He was scribbling the last word on the boxes when he heard the front door open.

“Stiles?”

“In here, you better have chocolate,” he called back.

“Whole bar, Derek insisted, anything for mommy,” Isaac teased and dodged laughing when he chucked a stray shoe at him. 

“I am not mommy, I will not be called mommy, I am daddy or dada or whatever the kid wants to call me,” Stiles retorted, taking the bar and unwrapping it to take a big bite out of it. “You’re here now so I’ve labelled all the boxes, just start dumping things in. I’ll take the kitchen and the living room. I haven’t got much stuff; I’ll take the things I really need. Scott can have the rest.”

All he really wanted was his mom’s cooking book. Maybe his afghan blanket and his favorite pillow. But his mom’s cooking book was irreplaceable. There was fond memories of standing in the kitchen when he four or five, just barely able to reach the countertops. His mom chopping red and green apples for her famous apple pie. The smell of pastry and cinnamon penetrating the air. His chest hurt a little and he rubbed it with a deep sigh. 

“So,” he began, sliding back into his bedroom. “I heard you and Jackson went on a date two days ago.”

Isaac immediately flushed, cheeks reddening as he placed books into the box. 

“Did it go well?”

“It was okay.”

“You had sex didn’t you?” Stiles asked crudely and laughed when Isaac seemed to go even redder. “Glad you found the time to do it amongst the monster hunting.”

“Don’t start about that, it’s annoying enough as it is. Just want to catch the damn thing,” Isaac bit out, tossing a book into the cardboard box with extra force. “Still no idea what it is, what it wants, where…where the bodies are. There’s nothing. Every time we catch the scent it just disappears. Just the same old rotting scent.”

Stiles swallowed and grabbed the tape to seal the already full boxes. “We’ll catch it. Derek is determined. It’ll fuck up eventually and we’ll kill it.”

Isaac nodded in agreement and finished packing up the rest of the stuff. It didn’t take long for all his stuff to be packed into boxes. His bed stripped down, the cabinets, wardrobe, and nightstands bare of his personal belongings. Isaac insisted on taking all the boxes down to the car and Stiles took a moment to text Scott despite him being out on patrol with the others.

_‘Moved out my brother from another mother. Moved in with Derek (shock horror) the bastard won. Need me, call me. Don’t rent my old room to hookers. Xxx’_

Isaac was waiting for him when he closed the front door and exited the building to meet him. 

“Let’s get this show on the road, new roommate,” Stiles said, hopping in the car. 

Derek was waiting on the porch patiently when they arrived. He had a calm expression, but his eyes were alight with happiness. 

“You don’t have to look so happy about it,” Stiles complained, following him to the boot when he popped it open and began hauling out the boxes.

“I am happy, I’m happy you’re here and I can protect you both better. Your room is next to mine as usual, plus I have a surprise.”

Stiles perked up at the word ‘surprise’ and he picked up one of the lightest boxes ignoring Isaac’s whines for him to do it for him.

“I can do it! God, you lot, I can carry a box of clothes without tumbling down the stairs.”

“Better get used to that too,” Isaac said, following after him up the stairs. “The more pregnant you get, the more our instincts want us to wrap you in bubble wrap and hide you in a cupboard for five months.”

Stiles glanced back at him horrified and looked to Derek who shrugged in agreement. Overprotective Alpha and overprotective pack. Stiles wasn’t sure he would be able to survive these next few months without exploding or running screaming for the hills. 

Between the three of them, they were able to get all the boxes out of the car and into his new bedroom. Stiles spun in a small circle looking around the room. It was given to him by Derek, a small peace offering when they first broke up. It was a basic room. Navy blue walls, a queen-sized bed with navy and white bedding, a set of wardrobes, and a nightstand on both sides. There was a new item next to his bed and he approached it with a small smile. It was a white wicker bassinet for the baby, a pale-yellow teddy bear propped up in the corner. 

“Derek,” Stiles whispered touched. 

“Come with me,” he replied, inclining his head. Isaac had disappeared downstairs and Stiles followed him as they approached the bedroom across the hall. 

“It’s not done yet, it’s in the early stages. Erica’s been helping out, she’s taking her favorite auntie card very seriously,” Derek said. Stiles smirked at the idea. “But, well…”

Derek opened the door slowly, a wave of fresh paint hit him, and he sucked in a breath stepping inside. It was a nursery. The beginnings stages of a nursery. The walls were a creamy white bar one. That was in the stages of being wallpapered. The wallpaper being farmyard animals. The crib they had chosen was covered with a white sheet to protect it and there was a pristine white changing table he had never seen. It was perfect and he stroked the plastic drawers relevantly. Close to the open window which overlooked the garden plus forest was a big plush cream chair.

“You can nurse the baby here; it reminds me of the one my mom used to have. I have these memories of her rocking Cora to sleep,” Derek explained in a soft voice. Stiles bit his lip hard, tears coating the back of his throat and eyes. 

“Oh, my God, Derek,” he hissed, moving towards him, and wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. “I love it, I love it so much. I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

“Every baby deserves the perfect nursery,” Derek mumbled into the crook of his neck. Stiles nodded wordlessly, tears emerging like the traitors they were to slide down his cheeks. Derek pulled back, alarm flashing in his eyes at the sight of them.

“Stiles?”

“No, no, they’re happy, I swear they’re happy. I can’t believe you’ve done this; I love it so much. Peanut will love it. I can’t wait till they’re old enough to really appreciate it. We need to get so many toys and bears and books!”

Excitement filled his chest at the idea of filling their baby’s nursery of items they would one day play with and enjoy. Derek huffed a laugh and stroked his back gently. Stiles was about to open his mouth again to talk about getting a baby gym for home when Derek stiffened. 

“Whoa, Derek?”

Derek’s eyes burned a fierce and bloody red, his hands that were gentle were now holding him close almost painfully. His attention was diverted to the garden and he was away from his side and down the stairs in a flash. Stiles sucked in his panic and followed after him, his hand resting on his bump as he hurried down the stairs. 

“What happened?” Derek shouted. Stiles arrived at the back door to see the pack disheveled. They were all covered in dirt and leaves. Erica was supporting herself on Boyd’s shoulder with what looked like a busted ankle. Isaac was helping Scott to sit down with what looked like a large gash in his left side. Blood coated his top and hands as he took in great raspy breaths.

“It took him, it took Jackson,” Boyd replied harshly.

“What?!” Isaac yelled, spinning to face him. “Did you see it? What do you mean it took him?!”

“We mean what we just said, it came out of nowhere! Fell out of the trees, it must have been trailing us. It knows we were on to it!” Erica yelled back at him.

“Isaac,” Stiles said, grabbing his shoulder and gripping it hard to calm him down when he growled viciously, his features contorting to his beta form. “Did you see what it was?”

“Wendigo.”

Stiles, Derek, and Isaac simultaneously turned to look at Scott holding his side with a pained look. 

“Wendigo? No fucking way, they don’t hunt here. They’re more to the east,” Stiles gasped horrified. Derek had moved closer to him, an arm wrapping around his waist to hold him close to his body.

“Yeah, well, one of them decided to come here for a holiday!” Erica spat and groaned sitting on the floor to stretch her leg out. “We were trying to pin it down but it’s a vicious son of a bitch. It knocked us all back and Jackson was there one minute and gone the next. We couldn’t track it’s scent or Jackson’s.”

Isaac paced in front of them, his hand dragging through his curls agitatedly. 

“So, what do we do? We can’t just leave him!”

“Wendigos, they don’t automatically straight up eat their prey. They store them, keep them locked up. Jackson is most likely still alive,” Stiles explained. “We need to find out where he’s storing them and find a way to kill it. This is the first Wendigo I’ve ever heard in California.”

Unease and stress were evident on everyone’s faces as they stood in a semi-circle looking at one another. Stiles glanced up at Derek seeing the tension in his jaw and slight fear in those red eyes. His arm was tight around him and he shut his eyes when Derek brushed a kiss against his forehead. 

“Okay. Everyone get inside, we need a plan.”


	12. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, thank you for all the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The smell of rot and decay was what woke him out of his unexpected sleep. His body ached in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. Jackson groaned softly and lifted his head to squint through sore eyes and look through the darkness. His wrists were bound in rusty shackled chains above his head. There was a crusty residue on his forehead and left cheek that he assumed was dried blood. Jackson yanked his wrists in an attempt to break them but felt like his entire strength had been zapped out of him. 

“What is happening,” he whispered, his head rolling side to side. 

He was currently shackled in what looked like an underground bunker. His eyes started to focus as he spotted the skeleton bones littering the floor around him. His breath stuttered a little to see a woman in a similar situation to him across the room. She was passed out, head hanging low onto her chest, and her hands bound and bloody above her.

“Hey,” he hissed. “Hey!”

There was no response, not even a flicker. Jackson could hear the slow thud of her heartbeat and swallowed feeling waves of sickness flood through him. His ankle was slightly swollen when he pressed his weight down and it dawned on him his rapid healing was slow. Too slow in fact. 

“What have you done to me, you son of a bitch,” he muttered. 

The low growl and shuffling sound ahead of him caught his attention and he paused holding his breath. Jackson faked unconsciousness and watched through his eyelashes as the creature shuffled into the room. Fear, disgust, and anger seized him as he took in the creature. Deformed and standing around seven foot tall it was grotesque to look at. Hairless with skin like old brown leather covered its body. It was currently dragging inside what looked like a huge dead stag. 

It threw the stag to the dirty ground with what sounded like a disgusted huff. Jackson flinched back when the creature’s head spun towards him. It’s eyes alight and a murky dirty orange as they focused on him.

“Stay back, stay the fuck away from me, you piece of – AH,” Jackson yelled, and arched his head back when it swung and dragged its claws across his left cheek. Blood dripped from where it struck him, and he watched in disgust when it licked his blood from its claws. It cackled in response to his pain and Jackson grit his teeth glaring at the creature. 

“Just you wait, you sack of shit. I’m going to kill you,” he hissed at him. The creature laughed again, showing off their rotten yellowed teeth. Jackson had another retort to throw at it when its hand gripped his neck tight and slammed his head back hard enough to knock him out and plunge him into darkness.

*

The problem with being pregnant with an overprotective pack was an even more overprotective pack with a missing pack member. Stiles walked anywhere within the house, there was always one pack member lingering near him. Erica once followed him into the bathroom until he ordered her out and back downstairs so he could pee in peace. There was an air of unease and uncertainty lingering within the household. Jackson had been missing just over twenty-four hours now. They took turns patrolling around the house and the area trying to find sights or signs of the wendigo and Jackson. 

Stiles stood near the back windows overlooking the garden and forest. It was a cloudy day, suited the mood of the house and himself. His eyes scanned the edge of the forest and he swallowed hard thinking of Jackson. It would devastate them all to lose him, most of all Isaac who hadn’t stopped fretting and pacing all night. 

He turned his head when Allison appeared behind him, her arm wrapping around his waist and her chin on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?”

“No,” he admitted with a small sad smile. “Worried, trying not to worry. Everyone is stressing out. Fairly sure Derek is one more incident from a full-on breakdown. Found him sitting on the floor next to my bed last night.”

“What was he doing?”

“Nothing, just wanted to be with us.”

Allison smiled softly and tugged him by his waist towards the living room. “Not surprising. Come on, away from there. Do you want a cup of tea? We have that herbal one you like.”

“Why not,” he mumbled, taking a seat, and stroking a hand over his bump. “We can talk about your wedding if you want.”

“Probably not the best time,” Allison reasoned from the kitchen. Stiles shrugged and looked up when she approached with two cups of tea. The silence in the big house was a little stifling. He raised the cup to his lips when the buzzer for the main gate went off. They exchanged a look and Allison followed close behind when he approached.

“Oh, it’s my dad,” he said, and buzzed open the gate to let him in. 

“Hey son, Allison, everything okay?” he greeted them once they opened the front door. Stiles nodded wordlessly and stepped into his arms when he offered a hug. 

“What’s happening? Any news?”

“No, apart from closing off the forest to the public. We’ve diverted their attention and the medias by saying there is an unidentifiable wild animal currently stalking the forest floor. It’s enough to keep people scared and away. Three people have been reported missing, no bodies.”

“Derek is out now with the rest of the pack trying to find it. Well, trying to locate where it’s hiding the victims. Wendigos are cannibalistic by nature. They’re twisted evil spirits with an insatiable greed. They like human flesh, but they’ll eat anything and everything they can get their hands on,” Stiles explained, rubbing a hand through his hair. “They sleep for long periods and they’ll store their food, their victims, long enough to consume them or they die waiting to be consumed.”

“How do we kill it?” Allison asked him.

“That’s what these are for,” he said, nodding at the pile of books his dad was currently inspecting. “Bullets, knifes, they don’t work. They just piss it off.”

“Great,” his dad mumbled bitterly. “So, this is useless.”

Stiles grimaced when his dad dropped the gun back into its holster with a sigh. “I’m looking, fire is looking like a real possibility here. Fire kills almost everything. If we can light the bastard up, we may be able to kill it. It’s just catching it.”

“It’s quick?” his dad questioned.

“Insanely.” 

Stiles got his dad a cup of coffee and a packet of biscuits to dunk in while they waited for the rest of the pack to return. He ended up curled into a ball in the corner of the couch and fiddled with his phone till he felt his eyelids drooping. The nap was unprecedented but expected as he slipped under. His dreams were confusing and scary as he dreamed of standing in the forest all alone. It was pitch black and he could hear a rustling and snarling around him. He was desperate to keep quiet as he backed up and away from the sounds of the pursuit. It was approaching him quickly, his panic rising steadily as he tried to run away but it felt like moving through treacle. Stiles tripped over and wrapped his arms around his stomach to protect the baby, but it felt like falling onto air. He ended up rolling onto his back and screamed when a mass of screaming flesh descended on him.

“Stiles! It’s okay, it’s just a dream, come on, wake up,” a voice shouted at him, hands squeezing his arms as he fought against them. Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek hovering above him, his mouth, and eyes tight with worry and concern.

“Fuck, Derek, sorry, bad dream,” he rasped, pressing his hands into the couch, and sitting up. “When did you get back?”

“Ten minutes ago.” 

Stiles took stock of them all as he pressed his back into the cushions. Scott was wrapped around Allison, the two of them murmuring softly towards one another. Boyd was talking to his dad in hushed tones near the front door and both Erica and Isaac were missing. 

“Any luck?”

“Not much, it’s been using the trees to get around. We found the mutilated remains of a family of deer. They’d been ripped apart,” he explained. Stiles wrinkled his nose at the imagery. 

“There’s got to be something. Dad, come on, you’ve lived here long enough. Didn’t Beacon Hills have any bunkers or old sheds?”

“Not to my knowledge, maybe in Beacon Heights, but here…there’s too much woodland for anything military.”

Stiles sighed deeply, rubbing his fingers between his eyebrows. There was a tension headache on the horizon. He moved heading upstairs and walked slowly and softly towards Isaac’s bedroom. He poked his head around the bedroom door to see him standing stiffly in front of his bedroom window.

“Hey, are you doing okay?”

“Not really but,” Isaac trailed over and shrugged. Stiles approached and pressed a hand into the middle of his back. 

“He’ll be okay.”

“What if he isn’t? What if he’s dead and we’re looking for a corpse?” Isaac snapped, pressing his hand into his face. 

“We can’t think like that!”

“What, being realistic? Come on, Stiles, he’s been gone more than twenty-four hours. We can’t find him; we don’t know where he’s being held. That…that thing could have killed him by now and – and there’s nothing we can do!” Isaac raged. Stiles flinched back when he roared flipping his desk over. 

In what felt like seconds, Derek appeared behind them with a furious snarl. His hands wrapped around his waist as he was pushed behind him and away from his angry and upset beta. 

“Isaac! Calm down!”

Erica leapt on his back followed closely by Boyd who wrestled him to the floor trying to calm him down and stop him ripping apart his room. Stiles peeked around the shifted protective Alpha stood in front of him and felt his heart break at a sobbing Isaac curled on the floor. 

“We’ll deal with this, take him downstairs,” Boyd said to Derek. Derek spun towards him and gestured with a hand to get out of his bedroom.

“He wouldn’t have hurt me,” Stiles said, once they had stepped outside and shut the bedroom door. 

“He was upset, our rational thought and behavior goes when that happens. He could have hurt -”

“Bullshit,” Stiles interrupted. “Isaac would never. He’s upset, he’s angry, he has every right to be. Jackson is important to all of us but more so for Isaac. But he wouldn’t hurt me. Not intentionally.”

“Intentionally or not, he’s too emotional and I won’t risk it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes heading downstairs and forced a smile for his dad who was watching them with a critical but knowing eye.

“I better go, I better head back to the station. If you need me…”

“We’ll call, let you know, we know the drill. Take care, don’t go running into the woods after cannibalistic monsters without backup. Please,” he pleaded, wrapping his arms tight around his dad. His dad huffed amused but nodded to his pleas. He left and Stiles stood in the hallway watching the car drive back down the driveway.

“I guess I should make something to eat and don’t even argue and say you’re not hungry because I know you all are. Plus scouring through woodland all day and night works up an appetite.”

Stiles ended up grabbing the pasta and sauce for Spaghetti Bolognese and set about making platefuls for them all. Cooking was an easy distraction from the emotional distress around him. By the time the pasta and sauce was cooked, all of the pack was downstairs. It didn’t feel right to call everyone to the table like it was ‘family time’ so he used Derek’s help to get them distributed to the pack in front of the television. 

“Thank you,” Derek said softly. Stiles smiled faintly, brushing a hand down Derek’s arm gently before moving around him to take his seat on the couch. It was a solemn affair as everyone ate quietly and watched some program on Netflix. Isaac was sat leaning against Erica with a lost look on his face. His eyes were a little red rimmed and his posture looked utterly defeated. 

“On this next pack run, he shouldn’t go with,” Stiles murmured to Derek later on when they stood putting the dishes in the sink. “He’s too emotional. Let him stay here with me.”

“I agree,” Derek murmured and they both looked up when Isaac appeared in the kitchen doorway. 

“No, no way, there is no way I am staying behind –”

“I’m saying you are; you’ll stay here and help protect Stiles,” Derek interrupted him, his eyes a fierce red with no arguing against his tone. This was the command of the Alpha. Isaac swallowed hard, a small tremor to both his hands.

“Okay.”

Guilt flared deep inside of him, but he knew it was for the best. Isaac retreated without a word and headed upstairs. Stiles looked at Derek who met his eyes with a small sad sigh. He carried on with the washing and drying of the dishes while the others got ready for the patrol.

“Not to sound too much like an old mother with dozens of teenagers but don’t stay out too late. I know they’re determined but they still need to sleep,” Stiles advised Derek who rolled his eyes at him fondly. 

“Stay safe, we’ll be back soon,” Derek muttered and pressed a hard but affectionate kiss on his forehead. Stiles watched them leave out the back door without Isaac. His eyes flicked to the stairs where he was upstairs dwelling and he decided to leave him to it. 

The kitchen ended up being scrubbed within an inch of its life. The cleaning soothed something deep inside of him. His hand pressed to his bump and he felt what seemed like butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Is that you, Peanut?” he whispered down to the bump. “Hello, baby.”

Stiles tossed the rag into the sink when he heard a loud thud upstairs and then a scatter of footsteps heading downstairs. 

“Did you hear that?” Isaac demanded, rounding the kitchen doorway.

“Hear what? Isaac, what’s going on?” Stiles questioned, a curl of fear at the alarm and hope shining in Isaac’s eyes. Isaac didn’t answer and instead twirled on the spot heading for the backdoor. 

“Isaac, wait! What is going on? Hear what?!”

Stiles chased after him and they stood silently together as he pushed open the backdoor letting in the cool night air. He shivered glancing up at Isaac who was focused on the outside.

“Isaac?”

“Listen!”

Stiles paused ignoring the thud of his heartbeat in his ears and tried to hear what Isaac supposedly was hearing. 

“…help…HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!” 

“It’s Jackson, that’s Jackson, that’s his voice!” Isaac cried, shoving the backdoor open wider and stepping outside. “We have to help him.”

“What? No, Isaac, are you fucking kidding me? The pack would have heard that -”

**“HELP! ISAAC!”**

Stiles froze as a chill descended down his spine and he looked at Isaac who was looking deep into the forest.

“Isaac… don’t…” Stiles whispered and went to snatch his hand only for Isaac to leg it towards the forest. “No! It can mimic voices, Isaac! Isaac!”

He knew he shouldn’t, but he ended up chasing after him. Isaac was long gone by the time he was ten feet into the forest. Nothing but darkness and his breath rasping white out in front of him. Stiles slid a hand slowly down his shirt to cup his bump and took a step backwards, eyes flitting around the trees and underbrush. His ankle broke a branch underneath him and the crack seemed impossibly loud. 

“Okay, okay, okay, just – just get back to the house,” he whispered softly to himself, his feet continuing to step backwards. His hand brushed against the tree and he paused, horror filling him at the rustle of leaves when something darted past him extremely fast. The low snarl had him on tenterhooks as it lurked in the darkness to hunt him.

Stiles didn’t even pause to think as he spun quickly around and ran towards the back door. He didn’t stand a chance, not really, and he screamed as the wendigo’s claws struck out against his arm. His footing slipped and he collapsed to his knees, blood pouring down his arm in a slow trickle. Horror clawed at his throat as he looked up at the wendigo currently towering over him, his eyes gleaming in success at catching its prey.

Stiles inhaled deeply, taking a great lungful, and opened his mouth slowly to scream for someone, anyone, when its hand descended on him and he knew nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...cliffhanger. Oops. *ducks rotten fruit and vegetables*


	13. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these weeks you'd like to read a new chapter...
> 
> Apologies. So much personal shit is going on in my life right now. Lost my job, trying to find a new job, lots of stress and worry and diseases and recessions. MY GOD 2020 PLEASE LET US BREATHE. PLEASE!!! *drops to the floor sobbing*
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. Comments and kudos are always welcome.

Stiles was suddenly too aware of the throbbing pain on the right side of his head waking him up from his sleep. The smell of decay, rot, and something too foul for words entered his nostrils when he inhaled deeply. There was an intense rustling sound to his left for a moment before cool clammy hands touched his face gently. 

“Stiles!”

Stiles opened his eyes suddenly recognizing that voice and saw Jackson hovering over him. His mouth was tight with concern and his eyes blazed yellow in the dim darkness. He was covered in grime, dirt, and sweat, as well as dried blood coated his face, but he looked relatively okay. 

“J-Jackson,” he replied gruffly, and coughed out the dry dirt in his throat. 

“Shush, yes, it’s me, I saw that bastard drag you in and drop you in the corner. God, fuck, if I didn’t hear your heartbeat instantly I’d thought you were dead,” Jackson ranted, his hand gently running over Stiles’ injured arm. “I waited till it was gone and forced myself out of those fucking chains.”

Stiles glanced over his shoulders to see shackles broken on the floor across from them and looked at him in shocked admiration. 

“You broke out of them for me?”

“Of course, I fucking did!” Jackson snapped. “We need to get out of here. There’s no way we can wait around for rescue with that psycho ready to eat us. You’re a two-course meal!”

Stiles stroked a hand down his bump and felt a small thud underneath his palm. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me…”

“What?”

Stiles grabbed his hand and pressed it to the spot were Peanut was kicking him suddenly hard enough to feel. Jackson gasped softly feeling the little one kick underneath his palm. Of course, his baby’s first proper kick would be in some grimy hovel. Predictable. 

“Derek is going to hug me, then kill me. I feel his pups first kick first,” Jackson muttered, rolling his eyes when Stiles huffed out a small laugh. “How did it even get you?! I thought you’d be locked in a padded room in the house.”

Stiles’ throat seized as the memories suddenly hit him in the head like a bowling ball. Isaac, running after him, the wendigo spotting and attacking him. His eyes met Jackson’s as he looked up at him and dread swept over him like a fever. 

“We, uh, they went out looking for you. They’ve not stopped. Isaac was…well he’s not good, Jackson, he’s worried, and you know what you lot are like when you’re worried,” Stiles explained, shifting closer to him. “Isaac was with me inside the house, but he…he heard your voice. Wendigos are able to mimic human voices almost perfectly, it’s a way to entice their victims, get them running towards them. Isaac ran out and I ran after him. It’s my fault, not his, he went with his instinct but…”

Jackson snarled, fist punching the ground viciously. “Idiot! Fucking stupid idiot, I’ll kill him when I next see him…if I ever get to see him. Derek will slaughter him, Stiles, there’s no justifying this.”

“I know!” Stiles hissed. “I know, which is why we need to get the hell out of here and get back to them before Derek murders his own beta.”

Jackson nodded, a determined glint sparkling in his eyes. Stiles reached out and gripped his hand tight in his. They were going to need to rely solely on each other to get out of this. 

*

The last time Derek had felt pain like this, his family had perished. Derek stood silently staring into the deep darkness of the forest and clenched his hands tighter by his sides. He could feel his claws cutting deep into his palms, the slow trickle of his own blood entering his senses. His betas surrounded him talking and yelling amongst themselves, but it was all white noise to him.

Stiles was gone. 

Stiles. 

His baby with him. His little pup. Derek closed his eyes at the burn of agony travelling along his veins and chest. He couldn’t lose them, he couldn’t, the idea was unbearable. Derek inhaled deeply and snapped in action.

“Derek, no!” Erica yelled at him.

Derek slammed Isaac into the tree, the bark cracking and snapping under their combined weight, and he snarled viciously into his face. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Derek, I-I didn’t think,” Isaac sobbed, his hands wrapped desperately around his wrists to hold him off. 

“No, you didn’t think! You ran, you left him, you knew he would run after you!”

“I didn’t, I swear I didn’t, I -” Isaac pleaded and trailed off with a choke when Derek wrapped a hand around his throat squeezing tight. He could feel Erica and Boyd pulling at his arms pleading with him to let him go, this was not the time, they needed to be a pack right now. The words registered a little and he roared furiously. Isaac was flung from his grasp and his knees collided with the forest floor as he felt himself drop. 

“This is not the time,” Erica pleaded, dropping down next to him. “We need to work together here.”

“We can’t even find Jackson, how are we meant to find Stiles,” he hissed at her in agony. Erica was pale and disheveled as she looked into his eyes, but they were the only determined part of her. 

“Because we can, you know we can, we’ve fought off worse shit than this. We will get them back, Derek, I swear it,” she whispered, her hand gripping his forearm tight. Derek was about to respond when he heard rustling up ahead and Scott burst out of the bushes. 

“Guys, guys! Okay, listen, I was poring over the old maps and layouts of Beacon Hills. The old stuff, the ones in the library,” Scott explained hastily. 

“Oh, cut to it, Scott!” Boyd cried frustrated. Derek raised an eyebrow at him despite the circumstances. 

“There’s an old, an incredibly old, bunker out there from World War Two. It was never used, they just had it as a precaution. To ward people off from knowing they scratched it off the maps in the surrounding area, no one knows it’s there! Expect one map,” Scott explained. “Missus Gibson had it in the back, took a little persuading and fifty dollars but I got it!”

Derek snatched it out of his hand and unrolled it on the ground. His betas dropped to a crouch around him as they observed the old map of Beacon Hills. If the map was correct, the old bunker was located just close to the perimeter line near the east. It was always deserted and hardly ever breached by anyone crossing over into their territory. 

“Before you all amble off like the strong headed boys and girl or should I say wolves you are, we need a plan of attack,” Allison reminded them all. “We risk Stiles and Jackson and ourselves if we go in without a plan.”

“Not to quote Harry Potter here but when do our plans actually work?” Erica demanded. “The last two times have resulted in two missing members of our pack!”

Allison rolled her eyes, but Boyd quickly interjected before it grew into a stress induced catfight between two worried ladies. 

“Fire, Stiles solved it at the very beginning. We blast that motherfucker apart! Molotov cocktail it, we kill it, and this ends,” Boyd said, eyes flicking between each beta. There was unanimous nods as they watched one another, and Derek nodded slowly. 

“Get going, make the bombs.”

Everyone sprang into action and sped back to the house. Derek lingered behind in the forest, eyes tracking the trees, bushes, for any sign of movement. 

“I’m coming for you, Stiles, just hold on, please hold on,” he whispered to the air around him. It was moments like this when he truly reflected on what he had in his grasp. Derek thought of Stiles. Loyal, determined, funny, sexy, and brave Stiles Stilinski who always had his back, was his best friend through and through, and the absolute love of his life. There was no point denying that. Every person he had ever kissed, dated, or even had an unnecessary one-night stand with could never measure up. Stiles was it for him. Stiles and their baby. 

He knew deep into his soul that he’d take a thousand therapy sessions to have him back into his arms again. Derek would talk to every counsellor in the area if he could hold him and could hold his baby in his arms. His own mental health wasn’t worth risking the lives of the people he loved. 

“…Derek.”

Derek blinked out of his self-pity trance and turned to see Allison stood behind him. There was a determined glint in her eye as she held her bow in one hand.

“We’re ready, made enough cocktail bombs to light an entire horde of Wendigos on fire.”

Derek nodded slowly waiting for the rest of his betas to catch up. Scott of all people was currently wielding a machete and he frowned at him confused.

“What? It won’t kill it, but it can stun it!”

“Yeah and what if it runs and you miss hitting one of us or even Stiles?!” he snapped at him. Scott gulped and dropped it to the floor. Derek huffed a deep sigh and took off running knowing they’d follow him. 

It didn’t take too long to find what they were looking for. Scott was right, they hardly ever came here. It was too remote for anyone to cross their borders but clearly they were wrong. Very wrong. Derek wouldn’t be making that mistake again. Everyone, expect Allison, gave into their instincts, and let the wolf creep forward and take the reins. They were silent in their movements, avoiding anything that could give them away. Eerily it was silent, too silent for the forest, no bugs, no crickets, and nothing stirring in the underbrush.

It was getting heavier with overgrown bushes and trees. Navigating their way was getting harder as they tried to find out where the bunker was hidden. 

“Derek, wait, Derek, look,” Scott hissed, approaching from his right as they stopped together, and he pointed towards the mossy rocks ahead of them. 

“There, strategically placed,” he whispered. Derek nodded beckoning with his hand to the others. They moved as one past the mossy rocks and into a dark chasm. The metal door that had once covered it had been ripped off and tossed aside. The smell of mildew, damp wood, and rot hit them all at once as they approached closer. Derek knew without a doubt this was where it dwelled and where its victims lay. 

Derek went first. Boyd and Erica following closely behind him, Scott following with Allison and a visibly upset Isaac at the back. Derek opened his mouth to bark out some instructions when they heard shuffling up ahead. Instantly all of them tensed and Derek snarled softly moving to crouch and stalk forward. Scott lit one of the bombs behind him with a flick of the lighter and they moved forward together. 

Having better eyesight adjusted to them to the dark and it was a welcoming surprise to find that the shuffling wasn’t the creature but Jackson. Jackson who was filthy and covered in grime and sweat. He was shifted like the rest of them and also clutching a large rusty metal pole in his hands. 

“Jackson!” 

“You -” Jackson exclaimed, a mumbled ‘dicks’ was smothered as Erica launched herself at him and hugged him to her chest. They were quiet rumbles as the pack circled him apart from a shellshocked Isaac to touch and pat his back and head. 

“Reunion later,” he grunted at the betas as Erica let him go. His eyes flickered to Isaac who stood staring at Jackson with wide relieved eyes, but he was paler than freshly laid snow. There was a noticeable lack of Stiles.

“Where is he? Jackson, where’s Stiles?” Derek demanded his attention. 

There was a low guttural snarl in the distance that caught all their attention and they swung towards it. 

“This place, it’s like a fucking maze of corridors and rooms. It’s in here, but it’s too quick. I’ve been trying to keep its attention on me. I had to leave him…”

“You left him?!” Derek swore furiously. 

“Yes! I had to! He’s hurt, that-that bastard took a swing at him before dragging him in here and he’s been bleeding nonstop! If you hadn’t failed to notice, he’s pregnant!” Jackson hissed into his face. “He’s…he’s been feeling pains in his lower abdomen. Derek…I…”

The cold wave of fear swept over his skin and down his spine leaving him breathless and in a state of shock. The pup. No, no, no, not the pup. They couldn’t lose their baby. Everything felt like white noise to him as he stood frozen and staring at Jackson who was now talking to Boyd. Boyd. His loyal trustworthy second took charge for him. 

“Take us to him.”

“This sonofabitch is playing games, I swear,” Jackson muttered and as if by cue the creature cackled in the shadows. It was gravelly and sounded wrong. Derek watched silently as Jackson edged around him for a moment and faced Isaac. No words were spoken apart from Jackson dragging him into a hard-painful kiss. Isaac whimpered against his mouth for a short moment before Jackson shoved him back.

“Later.”

Jackson indicated his head back the way he came, and they walked together. He was right about it playing games and they felt the wind of it as it sped past them down the corridor. Erica cried out in pain when it swiped at her leg and they all flinched backwards when Allison let go one of her arrows and it exploded in a ball of flames. The Wendigo screeched and disappeared. 

“What? New design,” she shrugged. 

“Babe, that’s badass,” Scott whispered to her and pecked her lips. “Like, The Hunger Games…”

Jackson led them to a large room and the smell of death, rotten flesh, and decay turned his stomach. 

“Stiles,” Jackson whispered. “Stiles, they’re here! Come out.”

Derek turned sharply around when the squeak of an old cabinet door opened, and Stiles poked his head out of the empty metal cabinet. Like Jackson, he was covered in dirt, grime, and dried blood but there was still a brightness to his eyes. He didn’t even wait as he skidded to his knees in front of him and helped him out. Stiles groaned softly in protest while he was helped and eased onto the floor. 

“Oh, my god,” Erica murmured, eyes tracking the dozen skeletons littering the ground. Derek looked at the young woman in the corner still hanging from chains, she was clearly dead and in rigor mortis. He averted his eyes away, a bubble of remorse in his throat and brought his hands up to cup Stiles’ cheeks. 

“You’re okay, you’re alive,” he said, thumb gliding over the softness on his cheek. Stiles smiled sadly leaning into it and grimaced cupping the bump.

“I – I keep getting pains, she kicked, I felt her kick for the first proper time. But now I can’t feel her moving, I can’t,” Stiles rambled, eyes growing glassier and more panicked as he spoke. Derek pressed his hand against his and pulled him by the back of his neck towards him.

“I can hear the heartbeat.”

“You can?!”

“Yes, but we need to go, Stiles…”

“Derek, I can barely move, my arm won’t stop bleeding and…” he trailed off, shaking his head. Derek looked at the damp blood-soaked patch on his arm and knew they needed to get him to a hospital. Blood loss and pain was never ever a good sign.

“I know, baby, I know. I need you to climb onto my back, wrap your arms around my neck. I’ll protect you; I promise, I’ll protect you both, but we need to go now.”

Stiles grimaced at the movement but lifted his arms weakly and wrapped them around his neck. Derek maneuvered him to wrap his legs around his waist and cling to him. Scott nodded once he was back on his feet and Stiles mumbled incoherently into the skin of his neck. 

“We need to kill it, now,” he ordered. 

There was little complaint to that order. Jackson and Boyd took the lead as they shouted encouragement down the dank cold corridor to entice it out. Derek lingered behind watching as they all lit their cocktails and he focused on Stiles’ and the baby’s heartbeats. Stiles’ was worryingly slow, but the babies was fast like it should be. 

The Wendigo snarled from up ahead, it’s eyes glowing orange through the darkness. Derek roared in response, a challenge to approach. Scott took it as his cue to launch the first Molotov towards it. It exploded at its feet causing the flames to lick at the creature’s legs and feet. It reared backwards screaming in pain and lashed out towards them. The betas ducked and dodged out of the way and took their cue to throw their cocktails. Derek watched feeling Stiles’ breath tickle the side of his neck as Allison took a stance and fired an arrow. The force of the blast knocked them all back a little, but Derek watched defiantly as the flames consumed the Wendigo. 

It stood screeching in pain as the fire travelled along it’s body and he turned protecting Stiles when it exploded. Erica grimaced in disgust when burned goop landed on her face and the others around faced the same fate. 

“I need a bubble bath. Maybe some chocolate and definitely a lot of alcohol,” Erica said, arm wrapping around Boyd and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“Derek,” Isaac’s voice interrupted. His eyes were wide in fear as he stared at Stiles on his back and he noticed the shift in his breathing, body temperature, and heartbeat. Derek didn’t waste a second and hurried out of the old bunker heading towards the outside. 

“Stiles, wake up, come on, open your eyes for me,” Derek pleaded, spinning him around his body and tapping his cheek sharply. “Stiles!”

Stiles was pale and limp underneath his hands, his breathing shallow as he lay on the forest floor. Derek gathered him back into his arms in a bridal style and took off running.

“Stay with me, come on, I need you, our baby needs you. Don’t go anywhere, just open your eyes,” he pleaded with him, his breath sharp and panting whilst he ran towards the hospital. Stiles was unresponsive but his only saving grace was the persistence of both heartbeats. 

Everyone was close behind him when they finally made it into the hospital. The receptionist looked startled when Derek shouted for help. He wasn’t fully aware of what was happening around him, but he was when he felt hands tugging Stiles out of his arms. Derek growled furiously, arms tightening around him to keep him safe. 

“Derek, sweetheart, you have to let go. Come on, Derek, we need to look at him, sweetheart, please…”

Melissa. The voice registered and his arms slackened enough for nurses and doctors to take him away and put him on a bed. The doors swung behind them and he could feel his knees wobbling a little. Boyd and Jackson were by his side, hands cupping his elbows to steady him. Melissa was able to get them a private waiting room and hurried away once they were situated. 

“Stop it, I don’t need looking at, don’t fuss,” Jackson snapped softly at Isaac who was fussing at his side. 

“He’ll be okay, Stiles is a fighter,” Erica murmured around her nail as she chewed it. Derek took a seat near the door and did his best to swallow down the bile threatening to emerge. He could no longer hear their heartbeats, feel Stiles’ breath against his cheek. They were away from him. 

Derek didn’t believe in any religion. But his hands folded in front of him, his eyes trained on the floor and he prayed. 

_“Save him. I’ll do anything. Let him be okay. Anything but him, anything but them. My baby, my mate, I don’t know who’s listening but save them.”_


	14. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's like an update a month. There's just so much going on in my life right now. 
> 
> But.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos, they really help an old girl out. So keep them coming please!
> 
> Stay safe and hope you enjoy new chapter.

_“He’s going to be okay, Mister Hale…”  
“…blood transfusions, wound is stitched…”  
“Baby is doing just fine, strong little one…”  
“Needs plenty of rest!”_

It was all white noise and jumbled words to an exhausted Derek sitting by Stiles’ hospital bed. He was currently sleeping, body tucked into the fetal position. His shoulder was heavily bandaged and stitched and blood bags were hanging mostly gone by his side. The color had returned slightly to Stiles’ cheeks and the constant beep of the baby’s heartbeat kept him from freaking out too much. 

“Here,” Allison murmured, a cup of murky brown coffee in her hand. “Can’t come to a hospital without having shitty coffee. It’s the rule.”

Derek huffed softly and took it with a soft murmur of gratitude. 

“The others?”

“Waiting room, they don’t want to leave until he wakes up. Jackson is practically angsty to get in here. Think he’s still freaked out,” Allison exclaimed, perching against the bed, and looking over Stiles. Derek wrapped his hand tighter around his and gave it a quick reassuring squeeze. 

“He’ll be okay, one sure thing about Stiles is he’s resilient. Fights back from every problem. Remember the fairies,” Allison said. 

Derek snorted at the memory of the fey prince who took a great liking to Stiles. They’d kidnapped him in the dead of night, and he woke up bound and in the middle of a wedding ceremony. Stiles ended up kicking ass and taking names by the time they arrived to save him. 

Stiles sighed in his sleep and wriggled kicking the hospital covers off him to flop onto his back. Derek hid his smile into the coffee cup and watched him sleep uninterrupted. 

“I don’t know when he’ll wake up, nurse told me he’s been given a sedative to help him sleep. He’s exhausted, so tell the others if they want to leave to shower and get a change of clothes they can do.”

“Isaac wants to talk to you.”

Derek felt his muscles tense a little at his name and he sighed deeply. “Not now.”

“Derek…”

“Not now, Allison,” he snapped. “Unless he wants to end up in a hospital bed next to Stiles he can wait until he’s home. He fucked up! He knows he did…”

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Allison insisted, standing up and holding her palms out to complacent him. “Chill before you shift and freak sick and dying people out. I’ll pass the message on but remember what you’d do if the situation were reversed and you heard Stiles shouting your name? You know you’d do the exact same thing Isaac did.”

Derek watched her leave after having the final word and he closed his eyes with another hefty sigh. She was right, she always was annoyingly. He wouldn’t have hesitated to run out into the forest to find him. It was hypocritical of him to believe he wouldn’t, but the anger and frustration still thrummed through him. His eyes drifted over Stiles’ face and down to the bump under the sheets. Their baby was okay. If that wasn’t a miracle, he didn’t know what it was. He reached over cupping the mound and smiling at the heartbeat he could hear. 

“Little fighter, just like your daddy,” he whispered. Derek was about to remove his hand when he felt the dull light thud underneath his palm. His heart clenched and he realized it was a kick. 

“Hello, oh hello, beautiful,” he murmured, scooting closer to the bed. The next thud was a little harder. His eyes burned and he cleared his throat to tilt his head back and blink rapidly. 

“It’s okay to cry.”

Derek inhaled sharply at the raspy talk and looked at Stiles who was awake and watching him with bleary eyes.

“You’re awake,” he breathed, removing his hand to wrap it around the one he was currently holding. 

“Peanut playing ‘In the Air Tonight’ with their feet on my womb is always going to wake me up,” Stiles grumbled and groaned shifting his shoulders and back to get into a comfortable position. “So, I guess it’s dead then?”

“It’s dead, you’re going to be okay, and so is Peanut.”

“Thank fuck.”

The bluntness of the statement made him laugh and also want to cry at the same time. Stiles, the marvel that he was, seemed to sense that and rolled on his side to face him.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“It’s really not.”

“No, it’s shitty, but it’s over now. I’m alive, you’re alive, Peanut is alive, and the pack is alive. We made it through another fucking supernatural entity trying to kill us. I think that calls for a round of milkshakes and a movie night,” Stiles said.

“You could have died! You lost so much blood, Stiles, your heartbeat slowed down enough that,” Derek snapped and trailed off with a sharp shake of his head. “You shouldn’t have run after him.”

“Oh, Derek, come on,” Stiles whined. “I know that, I regretted it the moment I did it. I tried to get back, but you try beating a thing that’s a million times faster than you.”

“Isaac -”

“Don’t blame Isaac.”

“I fucking will,” Derek argued. 

Stiles sighed deeply and tugged his hand, so he was dragged closer to him. Here he could smell the sterile bandages, the blood, and the underlining scent that was all Stiles. It made him ache in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“He was chasing after Jackson. You knew he was an emotional mess; this was bound to happen. No, don’t even try and argue with me. It’s my fault just as much as is. Yes, he shouldn’t have run, and neither should have I, but we did. Now we deal with the aftermath,” Stiles said with authority and ‘don’t mess with me’ laced into his tone. 

Derek loved him; he was so in love with this ridiculous headstrong man. He knew better than to argue and nodded once. Stiles hummed eying him carefully but relented by closing his eyes. 

“Fuck sake, I’m so tired and my shoulder burns. Plus, this baby is determined to play the drums inside of me.”

Derek pressed a button for the nurse and kept tight hold of his hand while they waited. 

“Mister Stilinski, back with us,” a friendly blonde nurse appeared. “How are you feeling?”

Derek let go of his hand reluctantly when the nurse clicked her fingers at him to move so she could look at him. The knock on the door and Scott peeping through the window caught his attention and he headed outside. 

“Everyone’s gone, Allison told us. But I see he’s awake.”

“Yeah, woke up around ten minutes ago. Nurse is looking him over but he’s doing okay.”

“How are you?”

“What?”

“Come on, Derek, it’s not just about Stiles and the baby here. How are you holding up?” Scott asked with such sincerity it utterly baffled Derek. Because he didn’t matter. Derek knew if he voiced that opinion that Stiles would be up and out of the bed like the Incredible Hulk to smash some sense into him.

“I’m fine.”

Scott hummed leaning back into the wall, eyes flickering up and down the hallway. “Is ‘fine’ another word for ‘not fine at all but I’ll lie about it’ instead?”

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved him off the wall and down the corridor. “You reek of death, go shower, and come back with the rest of them.”

Scott saluted and, thankfully, did as he was told. Derek re-entered the room to see Stiles asleep again and the nurse scribbling on his clipboard at the end of his bed. 

“We’ll keep him in overnight and he should be good to go tomorrow morning,” she said, glancing at her watch with a small smile. It was currently half six in the evening. Visiting hours ended at eight and then he’d be forced to return home without him. Stiles looked a lot more relaxed as he slept this time, so Derek took a seat and grabbed his phone to text the Sheriff. He’d been in earlier when Stiles was asleep but left in a rush when he got a call about an accident on the freeway.

_‘Stiles woke up, he’s doing okay. Nurse wants to keep him in overnight and home tomorrow. D.’_

Stiles sighed softly in his sleep echoing his feelings on everything happening around them. Derek pocketed his phone and settled into the hard-plastic seat. Stiles ended up sleeping until a nurse popped her head around the door and told him visiting times were over. 

“I hate to do this, but I have to, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to his temple. Stiles sighed softly in his deep sleep and Derek lingered a moment feeling the hardness of the bump before leaving the room. The hospital wasn’t as busy as it was when he arrived and the droplets of blood left in the waiting area had long been cleaned up. 

The drive back to the house had his chest right and his pulse quickening the further he got away from the hospital. Derek’s eyes lingered on the forest as he passed and the only reassurance he had was the son of a bitch was dead in the ground. The lights were all on in the house when he pulled up in the driveway. Derek took a moment to collect himself in the car as it ticked over and the engine cooled down. 

“Is he okay?” Jackson demanded the moment Derek walked through the front door. 

“Yes, he’s fine, he was sleeping when I left,” he sighed, rolling his eyes at an impatient Jackson. Who knew Jackson of all people would get so needy over Stiles? But a shared traumatic event would do that to anyone he assumed. There was a stillness to the house that he disliked. Scott and Allison were sat side by side on the couch, not speaking, but basking in each other’s company. The rest were missing and somewhere in the house. 

“Where is he?”

Jackson didn’t even question who he was asking for and indicated with his head to the back garden. Isaac was sat on the bench in nothing but a t-shirt. It was cold enough even for a werewolf and he rolled his eyes at the self-punishment. 

“Isaac.”

“How’s Stiles?” he responded immediately. 

“He’s doing better, they both are. I know you wanted to speak to me before, but I wasn’t ready. It took Stiles to talk some sense into me. He doesn’t blame you.”

Isaac sniffed deeply and refused to meet his eyes; his head tipped back to look at the skyline. “But you do.”

“Yes, I do, but…” he trailed off waiting for Isaac to look down and look at him. “I also don’t blame you. I know, deep down, I would have done the same if I heard him screaming my name. I wouldn’t have hesitated.”

Isaac swallowed hard, his eyes wide and skin too pale in the dark. “I am sorry, Derek, you have to believe me. I regretted it and then I heard him call out and smelled the blood…”

Derek closed his eyes and held up a hand to stop him talking. “Don’t, just don’t. I really do not want to hear it. I will say this though, if you ever, ever, endanger him like that again, I will not hesitate to tear you apart. You’re my beta, my friend, my pack member, but Stiles is my mate and he’s carrying our firstborn. They come first; they will always come first.”

Isaac nodded quickly, his nods throwing his curls into a disarray. Derek didn’t hesitate to bring him into the hug he knew he was so desperate for. Isaac let out a soft sob into his neck and clung to him with tight arms murmuring ‘sorry’ over and over again. 

“Hate to break up this lovefest but Boyd made us all spaghetti. I would have made it for you all but apparently I’m not a good cook,” she said with a scoff. 

“Thank the universe for Boyd,” Derek murmured, letting Isaac go who laughed wetly and followed him in for some food. Erica argued passionately that her food was amazing, and Boyd eats it all the time.

“Boyd does it for the blow jobs,” Jackson muttered around his spaghetti. Scott choked on the glass of water he was chugging, and Allison stifled a laugh into the garlic bread she was chewing. Jackson ducked when Erica launched a throw cushion at his head and Boyd remained neutral by her side eating his dinner. 

“If you get red sauce on that cushion, Stiles will kill you,” Allison warned. “Never mess with a hormonal dude.”

Erica looked fearfully at the beige cushions and tossed it far away from her as she settled down to eat her food. They all settled in front of the television with their food but there was the noticeable absence of Stiles that still hurt Derek. He could only hope the night passed by quickly and he could return to Stiles.

*

“I’m not an invalid I can walk from this car to the front door,” Stiles snapped, batting Derek’s hands away when they tried to help him out of the car. His arm and shoulder was aching something awful and he was starving. The hospital was great to him, but their food would always be trash. 

“You lost a lot of blood, your arm is out of commission, and you’re pregnant.”

“Which doesn’t suddenly equal into damsel in distress! I will get back into that car and run you over, I swear to God!” Stiles ranted at him. Derek rolled his eyes like he had a death wish and Stiles walked the few feet into the house. Allison and Erica were the ones to greet him as they smothered him in hugs and kisses. 

“Oh, we’re so glad you’re okay! I mean despite the bumps, bruises, and ripped open arm, you’re looking great,” Erica complimented, rubbing the lipstick mark she left off his cheek. Stiles rolled his eyes in good humor.

Peanut was currently kicking up a storm inside of me, little thuds like the baby knew they were home and surrounded by pack. To his surprise, Jackson was the one to appear next and the arms wrapped around him baffled him.

“Whoa, an actual hug from the Jackson Whittemore, I think I died, I must have died, this is a weird sort of heaven,” he murmured, arms wrapping around his back.

“Stilinski, shut the fuck up,” Jackson mumbled into his shoulder, so he laughed hugging him a little harder. He understood though, down there it was just the two of them. Stiles remembered the fear in his eyes that he didn’t try to hide from him as he told him to stay and hide. When Jackson told him to not come out until he returned for him and he would come back for him. They would be okay. 

Jackson soon let go letting Scott barrel over and get him in a big bear hug. Stiles laughed thumping him hard on the back but let Scott get his fill of him. Even Boyd went in for a quick hug. The only person who didn’t was Isaac who lingered in the shadows looking pale and guilty. 

“Isaac,” he muttered. 

“Stiles, I-I…”

Stiles immediately shook his head and tugged him into a hug. “I don’t blame you; anyone would have done the same. Was it stupid? Fuck yeah! Was it naïve of us? Yes! But again, I don’t blame you. So, can we move on from this now? Wendigo is dead and I’m so hungry honestly all they gave me was a bowl of cereal and limp toast. I could have cried.”

Isaac let out a wet laugh and mumbled something about making him some breakfast really quick. Derek was hovering nearby when he returned to him and rolled his eyes letting him usher him towards the couch.

The pack actually managed to work together, and they brought him out a plate of scrambled egg, bacon, and better-looking toast with a side of fruit and a cup of tea. 

“I could cry honestly; my hormones are so bad. I could honestly cry,” he said, biting into his toast and covering his eyes. “This is so good!”

Derek huffed amused and sat next to him stealing a blueberry out of his bowl of fruit. Stiles glared at him but continued munching on his breakfast. He didn’t leave his side and Stiles often caught him looking at him like any moment he was about to disappear in a puff of smoke. Stiles wasn’t stupid enough to not realize this whole situation would have rattled Derek enough to rear his obsessive possessive side. 

Stiles was in the middle of watching Cinderella on Disney+ when Derek perked up next to him and a moment later his dad came into the house. 

“Alright pops,” he greeted with a smile. 

“How you feeling?” his dad replied, circling the sofa to look over him, his fingers holding his chin up to peer into his eyes.

“Fit and healthy!”

“Derek?”

“Still a little weak from the blood loss but he’s on the most minor pain medication they’ll allow whilst he’s pregnant. He needs a lot of rest,” Derek replied ignoring his scoff of outrage. His dad hummed ruffling his hair like he did when he was a little boy. 

“Can you stop trying to give me more gray hairs than I already have? From all the moaning you give me about calories and heart problems, you’re doing enough to keep this old ticker thumping,” his dad scolded him and took a seat in the loveseat next to him.

“First of all, rude, second of all, it’s not like I was waving a white flag and saying come get me!”

“Might as well have,” Scott muttered from the doorway.

“Scott, my bro, just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean for one second I won’t turn your furry ass into a pinata,” Stiles threatened trying to get up but hindered by Derek sighing deeply and pushing him back down. 

“Regardless, you need to be more careful.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and snatched a grape out of the bowl to chew on instead. His dad ended up staying a few hours with them, mostly stealing his fruit, drinking way too much coffee, and talking soccer with Boyd. By the time he left to head back to his own house, Stiles was about ready for bed. Exhaustion was definitely taking it’s hold of him and he only managed a few bites of the chicken pasta Jackson had made for dinner. 

He finally managed to get some peace when he closed his bedroom door behind him and closed his eyes for a second. Stiles loved that pack to the death; he’d do anything for them. But their relentless hovering became unbearable after a few hours. Stiles very gingerly stripped off his clothes being mindful of his arm and shoulder. The bandage was heavily padded, and he eyed it in the mirror with a frown. It was going to leave a scar. Something no doubt his baby would question one day. That’d be one hell of a story to tell. 

His bed was a welcoming relief from the hospital, and he groaned wriggling in the sheets a little to warm it up. Oh, such softness. Stiles grabbed a pillow and shoved it in between his legs before getting comfortable. Sleep was much easier to come by now that he was in the comfort of his own bed. But it didn’t stop the nightmares. The nightmares came at full force. 

Stiles was only aware of the darkness, the smell of old blood, rot, and decay lingering in the air around him. His stomach was flat and the baby missing but he could hear the newborn wail echoing around him. When his eyes focused he realized he was back in that old bunker. Stiles scrambled running out of the door following the sounds of his crying baby but only when he reached the end of the corridor did the crying cease. It was silent. 

“Where are you?!” he called out and got nothing but silence in return. 

Stiles went to spin back around and look again but halted at the sight of the Wendigo stood in front of him grinning nastily. In his arms was his baby, all he could see was a tuft of black hair, but it was his baby. He felt sick to his stomach at the sight.

“No, please, give me my baby, don’t hurt them,” he pleaded. “Please, not my baby, anything but my baby!”

_‘Stiles…’_

“Please!!”

**“STILES!”**

Stiles’ sense of awareness broke through and he opened his eyes with a sobbing gasp to see Derek hovering near him. His hand was stroking the side of his face while soothing him to calm down. 

“Just a dream, it was just a dream, come here, it’s okay,” he murmured gently, his arms wrapping around his back. Stiles wrapped his own arms around his neck and clung to him with a sob. The heavy weight between them was a welcome relief that his little Peanut was still growing inside of him. The thump of a foot against his bladder made him want to laugh. 

“Fucking Wendigo,” Stiles mumbled. 

“Fucking Wendigo,” Derek agreed. 

“Stay with me, I don’t want to be alone,” Stiles asked into the crook of his neck and felt Derek nod. They parted for a moment so Derek could slide into the covers and he tugged him back into his arms. Stiles rest his cheek on his chest and locked his arm and leg against Derek’s. The soothing beat of his heartbeat under his ear was a welcoming relief from the nightmare and he inhaled his warm woody scent greedily.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Derek whispered, his lips a whisper against his forehead before he pressed a butterfly kiss against the skin. 

It wasn’t an understatement to say he never felt safer and more protected when he was in Derek’s arms. Stiles felt the ache in his heart at those implications and simply ignored it to close his eyes a second time and hopefully slip into a more comfortable dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter Twelve

Stiles was six months pregnant. He was exactly six months to be more precise. His hand stroked over his bump as he turned side to side in the mirror to observe it. It was big, bigger than it was a week ago, and he plucked at the maternity pants he had to wear now. It was a sad day mainly for him when he knew his faithful jeans would no longer fit. No amount of squirming and tugging on the bed would make those jeans fit. 

“If it helps, you’re still pretty,” Erica chimed from the doorway.

“Pretty and fat,” he sighed, dropping his hands. “I know I shouldn’t cry about it. I’m growing another person, but damn will I ever get my figure back.”

Erica snorted and practically skipped over to join him at the mirror. “Of course, you will definitely get it back! But for now, you’ll have to make do with waddling around.”

Stiles smacked her arm and twisted turning away from the mirror to pull a sweater over his head. It was still chilly, and he followed her out of his bedroom and back downstairs. It had been a few weeks now since the Wendigo incident. Everyone had mostly calmed down and Stiles could go to a different room without one of the pack following after him. Derek no longer hovered constantly near him like if he let him out of his sight for one minute he’d explode into a puff of smoke. Everyone returned to their day to day lives. Stiles was stuck at home most of the time. He was on sick leave at work. Not that his boss was particularly happy about it but one look at Derek’s ‘you mess with him; you mess with me’ face and it was a done deal. 

“Okay, I have to go to work,” Erica announced, pulling on her shoes.

“I made you a sandwich, it’s in the fridge, top shelf,” Stiles explained and smiled when she gasped darting to the fridge and pulling out the last sandwich wrapped in foil.

“You’re a darling! You sure you’re going to be okay on your own? I can call in, they’re busy but not too busy…”

“Erica, I am a grown ass man. Also, this house is so safe, a tank could try and knock it down and be flattened,” he reassured her. Derek went all out on protection and safety after the Wendigo. He was taking no precautions, not anymore. Erica hummed tucking her sandwich and a bottle of water into her bag.

“Okay, love you, love you too, pup” she said, dropping her head to kiss the top of his bump before darting away. Stiles snorted amused and took a seat in the living room. The house was eerily quiet, and he switched on the television to cover it up. He was getting comfortable and settled with Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes when his phone buzzed against his thigh.

**Baby Daddy**   
_‘How are you feeling?’_

Predictable. Derek had only been gone one hour. Stiles sent a quick reply to say he was okay and to stop worrying. He bent down to grab his water bottle and winced when the baby rolled inside of him and kicked the side of his ribs hard.

“Yeah, yeah, I disturbed you,” he mumbled, rubbing the spot in apology. 

Peanut was clearly unhappy at being disturbed in their peaceful slumber and let it be known as they repeatedly kicked and jabbed him. Stiles rubbed a hand soothingly over the bump to placate and calm them down and frowned at the twinge of discomfort in his back. It disappeared as it soon as it appeared, and he pouted wriggling into the cushions deeper. 

The problem was the first initial spasm of pain was only the start. Stiles gasped feeling like someone had clenched a fist around his abdomen. Something didn’t feel right at all. He was about to panic call Derek when the front door opened and in came a whistling Scott.

“Scott! Oh, thank god, something doesn’t feel right,” he cried out to him, one hand cradling his bump and the other on his lower back. 

Scott paused midway taking his jacket off and if Stiles weren’t worrying about his baby and the random pain he’d be laughing at how terrified he looked. Stiles let out a yelp of pain when it happened again, and Scott startled hurrying over.

“Oh, my fucking god, are you in labor? Is this labor?! I can – I can get some towels and hot water; I remember that television program told us to get lots of towels and water!” Scott shouted, darting away to find towels and water.

“What?! No! It’s not labor, just, just get back here, you ridiculous creature. We need to go to the doctors or the hospital,” Stiles shouted, closing his eyes, and shaking his head. Scott reappeared looking whiter than freshly laid snow and grabbed his hand helping him out of the house. 

“Good thing I’m a werewolf because ouch, Stiles, I think you crushed three of my fingers,” Scott exclaimed, shaking out his hand. Stiles glared at him as he buckled himself in and gritted his teeth at the achy pain. 

“Shut up, and drive,” Stiles ordered. Scott did as he was told and drove them at a speed his own dad would have arrested Scott for. His frantic need to touch, help, and guide him was both endearing and annoying as hell. Stiles grabbed his phone out and shoved it into Scott’s hands to get him to text Derek and get him here as soon as possible. 

Scott would not stop fretting, not even when he arrived at the general hospital and was passed over to a kind and understanding doctor. His blood pressure was taken, and he laid nervously back letting him do his work. 

“It’s nothing to worry about, you’re not in early labor,” the doctor reassured once he had stopped his assessment and took off his gloves with a snap.

“I’m not?” Stiles exclaimed relieved. 

“No,” he smiled warmly. “You’re experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. They can occur around the sixteenth to the twentieth week of your pregnancy. Like a…snapshot of what is to come. They’re usually painless but not everyone is the same. It can be scary for first time parents, so you were right to come in.”

Stiles exhaled slowly in relief letting his head fall back to stare up at the ceiling. The idea of going into early labor was terrifying, this baby was not done cooking. Stiles was left to fix and rearrange himself to leave the room and opened the door to chaos. Scott was still in the waiting room but so was the entire pack. The entire pack who looked flustered and a little out of breath in their work clothes. 

“What the…” he murmured. “What the hell are you guys all doing here?!”

Derek didn’t say anything as he approached, hands automatically cupping the back of his neck and the side of the bump.

“Well, Scott the big fucking dramatic ass that he is, sent this message,” Jackson replied, holding out his phone to Stiles who saw the message in the group chat.

**“SOS!! HOSPITAL WITH STILES!!”**

“Scott!” Stiles snapped furiously. “You made it sound way worse than it was! I’m okay, I promise, Derek, look at me, I’m good, baby is good. It was Braxton Hicks contractions, I thought something was wrong. I naturally freaked and very stupidly asked Scott for help.”

Derek was about to respond to him when the doctor who looked over him appeared clutching a leaflet.

“Here’s some more information about Braxton Hicks, nothing to worry about, but it was good you got him here so quick. You’re going to make a wonderful father,” the doctor said handing Scott the leaflet. 

Everyone froze at the implication and Stiles swore under his breath as he clung and held onto a furious Derek watching the doctor walk away. 

“Chill!”

“I’m the father!”

“I know that, cool it, Darth Vader,” Stiles snapped, hand cupping Derek’s chin to force him to look at him. “It was a mistake.”

“I mean, Scott as a father,” Jackson scoffed and yelped when Isaac elbowed him shaking his head. 

“Okay, dumbasses, I’m fine, baby is fine, we’re all fine. So, go back to whatever you was that you were doing before your boss’s fire you,” Stiles said, snatching the leaflet out of Scott’s hands and ordering them all away. There was a few grumbles under the breath, and he accepted the hugs that Allison, Erica, and surprisingly Jackson gave him. Derek was still seething, his entire frame vibrating under Stiles’ hands. His eyes were tinged red and he knew if he didn’t get him out of the hospital sharpish, they’d have a situation on their hands. 

“Okay, come on, daddy cool, let’s go get milkshakes,” he muttered, grabbing Derek’s hand, and yanked him outside. Thankfully, Derek had drove here, so they didn’t need to walk.

“I should have been there.”

“Derek…”

“No, I’m the father, not Scott. I should have been the one to take you to the hospital. What if it was worse and it was labor? You needed me and I wasn’t there.”

“You were at work!” Stiles argued, buckling himself into the passenger seat. “Derek, stop beating yourself up. Everything is fine, see, look, give me your hand.”

Stiles pressed it to the spot were Peanut was repeatedly kicking him. Little thuds from a little foot that was clearly upset and unsettled by what was going on. 

“This kid is definitely yours, so moody, honestly I moved before to get my water bottle and it beat me up. I’m fairly sure I have bruised insides,” Stiles joked, his eyes on Derek’s face. It was softer now, more focused, and Stiles inhaled sharply when he ducked his head down closer to his stomach.

“Stop hurting your dada,” he whispered to the spot and pressed a dry kiss over his top. Stiles was ninety nine percent certain he was about to openly start sobbing at how sweet the gesture was. 

“Hormones,” he croaked, blinking the wetness out of his eyes, and flapping his hands like a distressed maiden from the eighteen hundreds. Derek snorted sitting back up and pushing the key in to start the car up. 

“I’m putting in paternity leave now, I’m self-employed. No one can tell me not to.”

“Uh, I can, it’s way too early for that!”

“Stiles, I have more money than I know what to do with. I also have four other people living with us who help pay rent and utilities. You are my priority right now, not work.”

Stiles felt his throat close up a little at the admission. His eyes flicked over to watch the view as they drove past. Where was this type of commitment when he asked him to get therapy? Derek had utterly refused, the one thing he wanted him to do to save what they had. It was odd sometimes to remember they weren’t actually a couple, they certainly acted like it most of the time. But they weren’t official. Just two people, best friends, who love each other very much, raising a baby together. Sometimes they have sex, sometimes they don’t and sometimes they date other people, sometimes they don’t. It was enough to give Stiles a migraine. 

Derek ended up driving them to a Denny’s and ordering pancakes and milkshakes for them both. 

“I’m going to give myself such bad heartburn from this but fuck the police!” Stiles crowed and took a big sip of his strawberry milkshake. “Now onwards and get me home. I have Brooklyn Nine-Nine on pause.”

*

Derek slowly opened the door to Stiles’ bedroom and poked his head around to check on him. Stiles had been in bed most of the morning, only leaving for breakfast and snacks. It was late afternoon and he smiled at the sight of him snoring softly surrounded by cushions. He was starting to nest. Every cushion in his bed currently belonged to a member of the pack and he had ‘stolen’ them for now. He closed the door behind him carefully and made his way downstairs quietly. The house was suspiciously quiet when he landed in the hallway and stepped into the living room only to pause. 

Isaac, Jackson, and Scott stood holding up signs which spelled out ‘INTERVENTION’ while the rest of the pack sat on the couch watching him.

“What the fuck?”

“Derek, please, take a seat.”

“Stiles is sleeping upstairs, do not wake him,” he warned them all but took a seat where Erica was indicating. “Again, what the fuck is going on? Intervention?”

“We, the jury, have decided enough is enough, and you need to get your collective shit together and marry that boy upstairs,” Erica said, standing up and pacing the floor in large black heels. Derek cocked an eyebrow and slowly sat back to survey the lot of them.

“What?”

“Oh, come on, Derek, you two are perfect for each other. We all know you’re in love with him and he loves you and you’re having a baby,” Isaac exclaimed. “It’s getting ridiculous! The nonstop flirting, the eye-sex…”

“The constant touching and sleeping in the same bed,” Jackson interjected from where he was sat playing on his phone. 

“You’re like a couple but unofficial, it’s driving us insane!” Erica said, folding her arms over her chest. 

Derek sighed deeply. This wasn’t the first time and most likely wouldn’t be the last time the pack tried to intervene between him and Stiles. They wanted them together and every time they split up, they seemed to take it harder than them. The judgement rolled off each and every one of them every time he tried to date someone new. 

“It’s none of your business.”

“We’re your betas and upstairs is your mate and your firstborn baby, it’s now our business,” Erica argued. “We want you to both be happy.”

“I am happy…”

“Bullshit,” Jackson chimed. Derek glared at him and rubbed his jaw feeling his stubble rub against his fingertips. 

“Stiles doesn’t want to get back together.”

“Because you won’t go to therapy.”

Derek jumped and stiffened a little at Scott’s voice popping into the conversation. Allison nodded behind him, her palm propping her chin up as she watched him. There was a confused buzz to that as they questioned it.

“Wait, therapy? What do you mean?” Jackson queried; his forehead puckered in confusion. 

“It means it’s none of your business!” Derek argued feeling exposed and suddenly explicitly angry. “It’s between me and Stiles.”

“It’s all he wants, all he’s wanted since Jennifer, since all the crap we’ve been through, and you won’t give it to him!” Scott retaliated.

“Wait, wait, wait, Jennifer?” Erica asked, looking between them. “That crazy bitch? Did something happen between you and her? Oh, my god, did you cheat on Stiles with that weirdo?!” 

“No! No, it wasn’t – it wasn’t like that, it wasn’t cheating, something did happen, but I was under her spell. She tricked me, tricked us, but it was dealt with. It was one of the catalysts of ending the relationship but -”

“Stiles wanted you to go get therapy and like typical Derek Hale behavior you said no, and you broke up,” Erica finished for him. 

“It’s not as simple as that…”

“How?” Jackson scoffed. “No, Isaac, stop poking me, all you do is sit in a chair for an hour, rant to some woman about your problems and leave!”

“So, he lies to him instead?” Scott snapped at Jackson. “Stiles doesn’t deserve that!”

“Enough!” Derek thundered, jumping to his feet. His wolf burst to the surface and his betas immediately submitted to their basic instincts to bare their throat and back down to their Alpha. “It’s between me and him, and no one else! There’s more to it and…and I’ve been looking into it. I know what I need to do and no one, I repeat, no one says a word to him. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” they chorused back to him. Erica looked sheepishly at the floor and Scott stared angrily at the wall instead of looking at him. 

“Derek?”

Derek swore under his breath and turned on the spot to see a rumpled Stiles peering at him with tired eyes on the last step. He fought with himself not to go over there and tug him into his arms and hold him. He looked soft and touchable. 

“Did we wake you?”

“Kind of, baby woke me up first. Are you guys arguing?” he asked, peering around the doorway to the pack sitting silently with wide eyes and panicked expressions. 

“Nope, not at all, hey, guys, want to go get a pizza?” Isaac asked and everyone stood speaking over each other as they agreed and hurried out. The front door slammed shut behind them leaving himself and Stiles alone in the hall. 

“Okay…” Stiles muttered confused. “Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on and why they all ran away like naughty puppies?”

“Miscommunication,” Derek decided to say. Stiles peered at him but shrugged his shoulders seeming to accept the answer.

“Whatever, I have heartburn, my feet ache, and my lower back feels like a car slammed into it.”

“Go lie down on the couch, I’ll make you a cup of tea. You can have one aspirin and I’ll help take away some of the pain,” he instructed pressing a hand to his back. Stiles hummed walking into the living room to commandeer the couch. Derek watched him for a moment before heading to the kitchen. He hovered near the counter and pulled out of his phone to look at the message he received from an Alpha living in San Francisco. 

**Marie Simmons**   
_‘Hey Derek,_   
_Surprised but delighted to hear from you. I’m glad you came to me, you are right, this therapist is definitely word of mouth. Veronica deals with clients both human and supernatural. She’s a rare one. She can help you if you need it. Call me when you can, and I can give you her contact info. Marie._

Derek swallowed hard and flicked a glance over his shoulder. He boiled the water and made Stiles a cup of tea in his favorite mug. 

“Here you go, just how you like it.”

“My hero honestly, now come here, you’re my personal space heater,” Stiles gestured at him. Derek rolled his eyes amused but sat down in the corner and Stiles shuffled to sit between his legs and lean against his chest. 

“Okay, do you want to watch Drag Race or Brooklyn Nine-Nine?”

“Drag Race.”

“This is why you’re my baby daddy,” Stiles muttered. Derek rolled his eyes at the term and let Stiles wriggle till he was comfortable leaning against him. He couldn’t really focus on the program, not with his mind focused on the phone call to Marie, a potential visit to a stranger to talk about his problems, and Stiles warm and oblivious to this in his arms. He listened to the quick thump of the baby’s heartbeat in between them and leaned forward to press his nose and mouth against the crown of Stiles’ head to inhale his scent. He reminded himself yet again, he was doing this for them. Everything he did now was all for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww you guys, thanks so much for the kudos and love in the last chapter. Means so much you're all still reading it. I will not abandon this and it will be completed. PINKY PROMISE.


	16. Chapter Thirteen

“…If you eat another one of my blueberry muffins, Isaac, I’ll fucking kill you!” Stiles shouted from downstairs in the kitchen. Derek huffed amused as he pulled a Henley on and readjusted it around his waist. Stiles’ mood swings were getting worse and worse, there wasn’t a day now when he wasn’t cranky or hormonal. 

“It’s a muffin, Stiles.”

“They’re **MY** muffins, mine! I don’t steal your food, do I? I ask for so little, I really do, and you lot steal them!” Stiles shouted back.

Derek made his way downstairs and saw Isaac looking like a naughty puppy pressed into the corner. Stiles stood in the kitchen, hands on hips, a furious expression on his face and pointing at a nearly empty carton. He would have laughed at the scene, but he valued his dick and balls too much to try it.

“You!” Stiles yelled again, pointing a finger at him. “What have I said about leaving towels on the floor in the main bathroom? They get damp, smelly, and collect germs! Do you want this baby to contract Hepatitis B? Do you?! Pick them up!”

“I will, I’m sorry, Stiles, you just…you just need to, you know, calm down,” he replied slowly. 

“What are you trying to do, anger it?” Isaac hissed at him. 

“I am calm, don’t you tell me to calm down! It’s your fault I’m like this, can’t even see my own feet and dick these days because of the baby. You and your stupid super sperm! Of course, you’re the fucking one to knock me up,” Stiles ranted, shoving past him and doing his best to storm upstairs. “I’m telling you right fucking now that this will be the one and only baby in this house! One! You want another, find someone else!”

His bedroom door slammed behind him and Derek stood pressing his lips together hard to fight back the laughter. Isaac looked pale and a little terrified pressed against the wall.

“Where is everybody else?”

“Stiles burst into tears when he realized his ice cream was all gone, that was just after he yelled at Jackson for sitting in his spot on the couch. Everyone ran out,” he explained, rubbing a hand through his curls. “We won’t dare breathe around him. How long has he got left again?”

“Two and a half months,” Derek answered. Isaac groaned into his hands and Derek sympathized. It was quite easy to set Stiles off these days. 

“Try to keep out of his way and don’t eat his food. It’s like you’re asking for it,” he said, chucking the empty container into the recycling. “Treat him like Erica when she’s on her period. Remember when it happened during the full moon?”

Isaac raised his head looking horrified and Derek snorted in response clapping a hand to his shoulder. He grabbed a bottle of apple juice and a bag of salt and vinegar chips and headed to Stiles’ room. Thankfully, his cravings weren’t that strange. It was apple juice, salt and vinegar chips, and pickled onions. 

“Hey, grumpy,” he greeted, opening the door, and holding the snacks out in an act of peace. Stiles was in his nest of blankets and cushions, a pout on his expression but his eyes brightened a little at the goodies in his hands. 

“How badly did I upset Isaac?” Stiles muttered. Derek took a seat at the end of the bed after passing them over and huffed gently through his nose amused. 

“Terrified him more than upset him. You can be quite…vicious when you’re upset.”

“He ate my muffin!”

“I know,” Derek consoled. “But try not to rip their heads off. They’re trying their best.”

Stiles snorted in disbelief opening the juice and immediately chugging it down. 

“I just feel…defective. Like a bomb waiting to explode. I’ll be fine and then I don’t know…Jackson will breathe a little too heavily and suddenly it’s like in that moment he’s the most annoying person on the planet. I just lose it. You don’t think something is wrong do you? Is that normal, is it normal?!”

“Hey, yes, it’s normal, don’t work yourself up,” he reassured, gripping his hands, and instructing him to breathe deeply in and out. “It’s hormones.”

“Hormones,” Stiles repeated and sighed shutting his eyes. “Will you stay with me? I won’t bite your head off.”

Derek snorted and moved to lay down next to him. The individual scents of the pack overwhelmed him when he wriggled a little to get comfortable. They ended up spooning as time went on and Derek tickled Stiles’ back till he heard the first soft snore. It was the easiest way to get him to go to sleep. He adored having his back tickled gently. His fingers glided slowly and softly down the warmth of his back till he slid them over the bump. It was a soft and hard underneath his fingertips and he could feel the thump of the baby’s heartbeat. 

It was strange to love something so much and he had yet to meet them yet. There was a wriggle of movement underneath his palm and he smiled feeling what was likely a hand or a foot pressing upwards. 

“Hello to you too,” he murmured, patting the bump very gently with two fingers. Stiles slept on obliviously. Derek stayed with him as long as he could till his bladder was protesting and he desperately needed the toilet. Stiles was still undisturbed as he left the nest and headed out of his bedroom quietly. He relieved himself and stared into his reflection letting out a soft sigh. He didn’t look too bad, a little tired perhaps. The stress of having his first therapy session in two days was taking its toll. No one knew he was going. It was to be kept a secret till he knew he was going to go back for more sessions. 

The uneasiness of not knowing what he was getting himself into was starting to prickle and poke at him. Derek sighed deeply and washed his hands returning to Stiles. There was a shift in the air that ran down his spine and unnerved him a little when he pushed open the bedroom door. Stiles was awake, he was awake and sat on the bed holding out Derek’s phone towards him looking annoyed.

“Did it ring?” he questioned confused. 

“No, but the buzz of a message woke me up. I wasn’t going to look but it flashed up,” Stiles said, shimmying to the end of the bed to stand. “Lovely, delightful message from a lady called Clare who is delighted to have received your message and wants to see if you’d like to go for coffee!”

“What?” Derek demanded, taking his phone, and scanning the message. It was indeed a message from a dating app on his phone and he hadn’t used it in weeks. 

“Are you dating again? Is this what I have to put up with when I’m nearly seven months pregnant?!” Stiles shouted at him and chucked a throw cushion at his head. 

“No, Stiles, no, I’m not dating…I sent this weeks ago. It was an impulse, I just went on, had a look, I swiped right, and we matched.”

“Oh, fucking fantastic, great, wonderful, well why don’t you meet up with her then. Go for coffee, bring her around, flaunt the fact you can date beautiful men and women whilst I look like Gloria the fucking hippo from Madagascar!” Stiles shouted, his voice cracking a little at the end. It broke Derek’s heart to hear it.

“Stiles listen to me; I am not dating her. But, hypothetically, even if I was, said I wanted to, why does it matter to you?”

“Because I don’t want you dating her. I don’t want you dating anyone.”

“What?” Derek asked flabbergasted. It was a bold statement from Stiles. 

“I want you here with me, I want you at my beck and call, I want to be the one with your undivided attention, and I know that sounds so crazy and unbelievable but that’s just the way I feel,” he said, tossing up his hands in a ‘what can you do’ gesture before sitting back on the bed with a soft sob. 

Derek took a moment to look at him, really look at him, and saw the fear, the confusion, the anger, and most of all the sadness. He moved circling around the bed to sit next to him and took his hand. 

“Okay.”

“What?” Stiles squinted at him.

“Okay, I won’t date her or anyone else. I’m all yours.”

“But I’m being so unreasonable…”

“True, but you’re carrying our baby, you’re allowed to be a little crazy and neurotic and shouting at us because you have no ice cream,” he replied gently. “This right here is more important than a date with a stranger.”

Derek rubbed a hand over the bump and smiled when Peanut kicked him in response. He was fairly certain the baby was agreeing with him. Stiles sniffled and moved winding his arms around his neck to hug him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” he murmured, lips pressing to his temple in a featherlight kiss. 

“Okay, I need to pee, this baby thinks my bladder is a trampoline,” Stiles grumbled, heading to the toilet. Derek watched him go feeling amused. He picked up his phone and cleared the notification of the message and deleted all the dating apps he had on his phone. It definitely had been an impulse. He had been feeling a little sorry for himself and missing affection a few weeks back. It was then squashed when Stiles appeared out of nowhere and curled up around him like a cat wanting affection. It was then forgotten about till today. 

Derek straightened up when he heard the front door open and the hustle and bustle of the pack arriving back home. 

“Did you buy all of Target?” he asked, staring at the bags of shopping in the kitchen. 

“Nearly, but we bought blankets, cushions, candy, chocolate, and even some baby stuff,” Erica explained, taking out a tiny Winnie the Pooh teddy bear. “Look how sweet! We figured this would soothe the beast inside of him. Nothing a little bit of TLC can’t solve. Where’s Isaac?”

“Upstairs, he ate Stiles’ muffin without asking him.”

“No,” Jackson breathed with wide eyes. “He’s still alive?!”

“Barely, pretty sure he’s hyperventilating in the corner of his room.” Jackson swore under his breath and made his way upstairs. 

“He ate one of his muffins. Probably deserved it,” Boyd interjected, handing Erica a bag and smiling at her when she kissed his cheek. 

“He’s right, that’s just asking for Stiles to crush your balls in his hands.”

Derek rolled his eyes and decided to rummage through the bags. There was heavy thuds down the stairs and Stiles appeared around the corner looking curious. 

“What’s all this?”

“TLC! You’ve been…well you’ve been a little…on edge,” Erica said delicately as possible. 

“Understatement,” Boyd muttered under his breath and ducked his head when Derek glared at him to shut up immediately.

“So, we decided to go out and get you some stuff! We got fluffy blankets, some more cushions, lots of candy and chocolate. We got a Winnie the Pooh, a Piglet, and a Tigger stuffed bear for the baby along with some pacifiers which have animal noses on. Look, a cat, and a dog!”

Excitement completely saturated Stiles’ scent immediately as he practically hopped over and squealed with Erica over baby stuff. 

“This bunny one, oh I love it, but isn’t it a bit ironic that a possible baby werewolf is going be wearing what they eat?”

“It’ll just make the baby more irresistible,” Derek joked, taking the packet of pacifiers off him. Stiles grinned leaning into him and cooed taking out the plush toys.

“Oh, my God, Erica, you got them a newborn bear onesie!” he said, pulling out a light fluffy brown onesie. 

“It’s made me so broody,” Erica said, winking at Boyd who looked up from making a coffee looking a little startled. “But it was so sweet I couldn’t leave it.” 

Stiles had a small smile as he held it out and nudged him. “Just think, few weeks’ time, and they’ll be a tiny little baby in this. How scary is that!”

Derek nodded flicking the little ears on top of the hood. It was scary but it was also exciting to know not only did he have family once again, but he was also going to be a father. Something he never imagined happening.

*

Veronica MacDonald stared at him with nothing but professionalism in her expression and tone. She reminded him unnervingly of his mother. Long straight dark hair settled on broad shoulders, her eyes a soft blue which stared into his without faltering. She was everything he thought of a therapist. 

“This is your taster session, just thirty minutes, to talk, get to familiarize with one another, and it’s your decision if you wish to book another session with me. There will be no offense if you choose to find another therapist. This won’t work unless we can truly be comfortable with one another,” Veronica began, hands folded in her lap. 

“Okay,” he nodded. “So where, where, did we begin?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with. We could begin with why you decided to come to me today?”

Derek swallowed hard and flexed his hands on the arms of his chair. “Myself, I guess. Plus, my mate.”

“Your mate?”

“Stiles. He’s my…well it’s, um, it’s hard to explain. He’s my mate but also my ex-boyfriend and he’s currently heavily pregnant with our first child. But we’re not currently in a relationship,” he explained. Veronica’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and she moved to grab her pen and notepad making a note. 

“Is Stiles aware he is your mate?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I only realized it myself after he told me he was pregnant. Only compatible wolves and humans can sire children together. I’ve never told him, never seemed relevant. Things are complicated between us. They always have been,” he said, flexing his hands and ignoring the nausea swimming in his gut. 

Veronica nodded thoughtfully scribbling down another note. 

“I did this for him more than anything else, it’s one of the reasons why we broke up. Stiles wanted me to get therapy and I said no.”

“Why?”

“I’m not the most open person, it’s easier to hide it away, bury it, to not confront it. But that led to issues, and arguments, and losing the man I love,” he explained. “But…but I also wanted to do it for my baby. My son or my daughter deserves a father who isn’t afraid to talk about the issues still haunting them.”

“Your family,” Veronica said softly. 

Derek nodded, a familiar ache blossoming in his chest at the mention of them. “Other stuff as well, we don’t exactly live a life of luxury. I almost lost Stiles and the baby.”

“Which scared and encouraged you to come here?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I can’t lose them.”

“It lies in us all, humans to werewolves to faeries and to all sorts of supernatural creatures. The urge to protect and nurture the ones we love, to protect and even kill anyone who would dare to harm them. I sense that’s a strong impulse in you.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing,” he snapped at her. 

“No matter how hard we try, we cannot protect our loved ones from all dangers.”

“I can try!” 

The understanding in Veronica’s eyes both enraged and sickened him because deep down he knew she was right. It had always been an impulse with him, fight, fight to his last breath to protect the ones he loves. He couldn’t do it before, not when his entire family died without him, but he could do it now.

“Even at risk to yourself? Would you die and leave them alone in the world just to protect them from things out of your hands?”

Derek licked his bottom lip and took a moment to collect himself before answering. “Not if I can help it. But I’d try my best. I don’t want to leave him, I love him, I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love him. I know now I’d do anything for him, to be with him, to raise our child together. No shared custody or watching him date anyone who isn’t me.”

Veronica smiled at him gently and leaned forward to grab her journal. “I understand. So, do you wish to book another session?”

Derek stared at her and swallowed hard. The feelings and emotions bubbling inside of him were both alarming and enlightening. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, he could already feel the changes within him from a brief conversation. Like bricks on his shoulders had shifted and crumbled a little to give him some breathing space. His memory flickered to Stiles this morning who had sat on the couch and cheerfully called for Derek. He had been balancing a cup on his bump without any hands. 

“New trick! I’m here all week, tell your friends,” he said cheekily. 

His heart warmed again at the memory and he looked up to meet Veronica’s eyes. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but wanted to kick start the therapy. Honestly those first sessions are so scary. You and a stranger in a room and they're willing to listen to all your problems and help out. I remember mine and being shit scared and feeling soooo sick. It got easier with each session. I remember after my second I sobbed like a baby all afternoon.
> 
> Anyways! Thanks soooo much for the comments and love for this story. It helps so much receiving encouragement, thank you for reading guys <3


	17. Chapter Fourteen

“Okay, hear me out, but for a boy…Rooster,” Erica said, plunging her hand into the bowl of salted popcorn and tossing it into her mouth. It was movie night, everyone was here, including Scott and Allison who thankfully didn’t have work this evening. Stiles frowned deeply from where he was leaning into Derek’s side on the couch. They were discussing baby names currently.

“Rooster? Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was having a baby in the nineteen fifties,” Stiles scoffed. “Not a chance, sounds like an American gangster.”

“Tyson,” Jackson interjected. 

“Are you taking the piss?” Isaac laughed. “No, no, okay, I got a good one. For a girl, Chardonnay.”

“What?! How is Chardonnay better than Tyson? That’s a wine, shithead!” Jackson scoffed at Isaac. “Okay, for a girl, how about Lucy?”

“Nope, too common, this baby is unique! Special! Needs a great name, not just something pulled out of a bag,” Erica interrupted with a firm shake of her head. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek who met them with a shrug of his own. They were dedicated, he gave them that. 

“I think Lucy is sweet,” Derek said. 

“Lucy goosey,” Erica mocked him. “Not a chance, Stiles is better than that.”

“Mickey.”

“Mickey? Like Mickey Mouse? Fuck off, Isaac.”

“Sheldon?”

“Okay, now you’re just taking the piss.”

“Karen.”

“Boyd, I will withhold sex.”

“Autumn, but for a boy?”

“Are we hippies now?!”

Stiles sighed deeply tossing his head back and closing his eyes. Derek, the genius observer that he was, seen his frustration and ordered the pack to shut up and remain that way. 

“Let’s discuss wedding plans?” Allison suggested and the boys groaned when Erica immediately jumped on that idea. Allison and Scott’s wedding wasn’t for another year. Stiles was grateful for that; he’d like to be able to fit in a suit and not be nursing a newborn baby. His hand stroked over the hardness of his bump; he was now a full eight months. Thirty five weeks to be exact. The baby was quiet at the moment for which he was grateful and certainly wasn’t complaining. The gymnastics in the night was not doing too good for his sleeping pattern. 

Stiles rolled his head to look at Derek who was focused on the television and watching the movie. There was a brightness to him that he couldn’t explain. Over the last couple of weeks, Derek had been slightly withdrawn but more thoughtful, and more open than usual. He smiled more and laughed a little harder. Stiles wasn’t too sure what was going on, but he was happy to see him more engaged and more emotive than his usual self. 

“Hey,” he nudged him. “We still need to do the shopping.”

“I know, are you sure you want to come with?” he replied, nodding at the bump.

“Yeah, I need to get out the house, even if it’s to walk around Costco and Walmart to buy food for these human slash werewolf dumpsters,” Stiles replied and smirked when Scott flipped him off. “It’ll be fine. Peanut is asleep now, probably getting ready for their debut tonight of ‘Kick Daddy So Hard He’s Internally Bruised’ the sequel.”

Derek snorted amused and nodded pushing up off the couch and offering his hand to haul him to his feet. It wasn’t too chilly outside, winter slowly and surely easing into spring. It still required a jumper or jacket. 

“I feel like a whale, a big whale, a whale that’s just finished feeding,” Stiles bemoaned, shoving his shoes on his feet, and standing up with a grunt. “No one should be this size, we look ridiculous.”

Derek snorted watching him with a small, amused smile. “You look fine, you look beautiful. You’re glowing most of the time.”

“That’s just sappy and false information. But I’ll take it,” Stiles sighed deeply and gestured at him to go outside. Derek helped him into the car despite his protests and swatting his hands at him. 

“I’m not an invalid! I may waddle, yes, but I can get in and out of a car,” Stiles protested, buckling up. 

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Don’t you ‘yes, Stiles’ me, I know you’re mocking me even with the tone,” Stiles snapped at him, feeling a large wave of fury wash over him. Derek looked a little chagrinned and held his hands up in surrender. Stiles inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly knowing it was his hormones and lack of sleep. Derek drove them to their nearest Walmart first and Stiles could only pray to himself that no shopper pissed him off. 

“We need a cart, I’d say get two, but we’d just look ridiculous. We can bulk buy a lot from Costco so just get the essentials from in here. Also, we’re definitely having a look at baby stuff so,” he gestured at him to follow him. Derek didn’t even seem annoyed at him for taking charge and simply pushed the cart behind him smiling. 

They were a good team when they did the shopping for themselves and the pack. Even though Scott and Allison didn’t live with them, they still bought food to feed them when they came around. Stiles tossed a pack of sanitary pads in for Erica and paused when he heard a voice call out to them. Unfortunately, an awfully familiar voice. 

“Derek?”

Stiles and Derek turned as one to see Samantha, Derek’s ex-girlfriend, stood in the aisle with a basket. He had forgotten how pretty she was with her long dark hair and big brown eyes framed with golden brown glasses. If he squinted, she’d look like him as a girl. Derek had taste, he had to give him that.

“Sammie, it’s – uh, it’s nice to see you, how are you?” Derek replied politely, eyes flicking to Stiles and away quickly. His body angling towards him ever so slightly like he wanted to shield him.

“I’m good, how – how are you?” she said, approaching them, her eyes widening slightly as she suddenly noticed Stiles watching them. “Stiles, oh my, you’re…”

“Pregnant?” he pointed at his bump. “Yup! Eight months pregnant. Little baby, blame him.”

“Wait, it’s yours?” she demanded, looking between them. Samantha seemed lost in thought as she looked in between them, a puzzled furrow in her brow.

“Yeah, the baby is mine, Sammie, but I –”

The slap was unexpected and made Stiles flinch back from her alarmed. Samantha stood breathing hard; her hand was poised ready for another smack around Derek’s face. It wouldn’t have hurt too much but Derek placed a hand on his slowly reddening cheek.

“We broke up seven months ago, seven! You slept with him whilst you were with me didn’t you?” Samantha hissed at Derek. 

“Samantha…” 

“You complete jerk!” she shouted, her voice rising enough for people walking past the aisle to stop and look over. Stiles moved instinctively when she moved to hit Derek again and grabbed her wrist yanking her away.

“Touch him again and I’ll shove your fake Louis Vuitton shoe so far up your own ass they’ll need a torch and a spade to recover it. Back off,” he said, shoving her away from him. Samantha stumbled backwards startled, her expression dire and her eyes wide. Derek hovered behind him, his hands resting on his waist to hold him close. 

“I’m sorry, Sammie, I really am,” Derek said softly. Samantha looked between them, eyes looking a little glassy now before she huffed and stomped away. 

“You okay?” Stiles asked, turning towards him, and wincing a little at the red mark on his cheek. It was slowly fading but it did look like it hurt more now. 

“Forget about me, why would you intervene like that?”

“I wasn’t about to just stand there and let her hit you again!”

“She could have hurt you! I could have dealt with it since it was me she was angry at for cheating on her. But her anger could have redirected to you and the baby!” Derek argued, hand resting on the side of the bump in between them. Stiles sighed softly through his nose looking down at the baby bump and gave into him with a nod.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just didn’t want her to hurt you again. It takes two to tango and it took two of us to make the baby.”

People around them were whispering and looking over enough to get his hackles raised. Derek sensed it and glared grabbing the cart with one hand and pushing him forward by his lower back.

“Let’s finish up and get out of here.”

“Yeah, feel like I’m in a zoo,” he snapped at the woman who was trying to discreetly watch them while looking at tampons. 

There was no sign of Samantha as they made their way around the rest of the aisles and got the rest of the shopping. Stiles did feel paranoid though and felt like people were staring at him and whispering about him. He didn’t feel guilty about what they did, a little bad about the circumstances perhaps, but not guilty. They’d been drunk, horny, and a little desperate for each other that night. Stiles didn’t even think of the fact Derek was in a relationship when he kissed him and dragged him into bed. 

“I can practically hear your thoughts, what’s going on?” Derek said, shutting the car door behind him once he had unloaded the shopping into the boot. 

“You don’t think like…karma or some shit is going to royally fuck us up for what we did? I mean you cheated, we had sex and created a baby, this is the kind of stuff that’s bound to happen. One-minute life is okay and the next I’m sold to a gnome sex slavery.”

Derek snorted covering his eyes for a second before thumping his palm against the steering wheel. 

“No, I don’t think karma is going to get us and I don’t think for one second you’re going to be sold into sex slavery for gnomes. You’re too annoying, they’d hand you back first,” Derek said, and laughed loudly when he smacked his arm hard. “I think…it happened, we deal with it, and we move on. It’s in the past, we need to be focusing on this one.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded. “Sometimes I can’t believe it’s with you, but still! We’re having a baby.”

Derek rolled his eyes at him and grabbed his hand squeezing it. “Come on, let’s go to Costco and then head back home.”

“I’m thinking soup tonight, in the mood to burn my entire tongue.”

*

“It takes a lot, to not, you know, blame myself. I didn’t cause the fire, I didn’t strike the match, but because I was – I was young, naïve, and fixated on a pretty older woman I forgot who I was. I lied to her, I lied to my mom that night. I told her I was meeting up with a few friends. Laura had gone out with hers and I didn’t want to tell my mom about her yet. She – she kissed me goodbye, ruffled my hair like she knew I hated, and…and that was the last time I saw her,” Derek said slowly, eyes fixed on a spot on the wall. “I didn’t see anyone else. I remember hearing them. My cousins in the backroom screaming, my dad and my uncle chatting in the kitchen. But I never saw them, I just wanted to get out. I didn’t even look back at the house.”

“It happens to a lot of people. People recovering from traumatic events will place the blame onto themselves. Why didn’t I fight back? What if I never went? What if I never met the person? Lots and lots of different scenarios but that’s all they are…scenarios. What she did, to you, to your family, is all on her. What are your feelings toward Kate? Now, I don’t mean in the past, I mean right now in this room.”

Derek paused and looked towards Veronica watching him calmly. 

“In the past…I felt anger, resentment, I wanted to kill her. I wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out and watch her die. But now…now I feel nothing. There’s no emotion towards her, I feel nothing. Like she was a stranger on the street who I passed. Is that normal?”

Veronica smiled and nodded in response. “It’s all part of the healing process. People heal and think and move in different ways. It’s about what suits you. You’re moving past the hate and the resentment and moving towards a place in your life that you can fully heal.”

Derek nodded slowly and brought his hands to his face to scrub down it.

“Do you want to talk about Stiles?”

“He still doesn’t know.”

“Do you want to tell him?”

“What part? That I’m finally in therapy or the part where I’m in love with him and he’s my mate,” he scoffed. “You know by now, I’m not particularly good with words. I have – look, I know I’m getting better at it. Even Boyd said I’m different these days. But Stiles and I, we’ve never been good at the talking part.” 

“Maybe that is something you definitely need to work on. Derek, you can’t hide forever, in a few short weeks there will be a baby. I would think you would want to air everything out beforehand,” Veronica said, writing in her notepad and shooting him a small considering smile. 

Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes. Veronica was right, she always was it seems. It was just taking the plunge and getting it all out in the open. The last thing Derek wanted to do was stress Stiles out even further. 

“I’m worried about being a father.”

“How so?”

“I want to be the best I can be, but I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Derek, every single first-time parent feels that way. You’re already taking the first steps to be a better parent, you told me in the beginning you wanted to be emotionally available to your son or your daughter and here you are,” she gestured between them and around the room. “You’re already a good father and your child isn’t even born yet.”

“I don’t want to be a bad father.”

“No one can know what kind of parent they’re going to be till they’re actually holding their child and raising their child. I’ve got to know you well these past couple of weeks and I don’t personally believe you are going to be a bad father.”

Derek left her office feeling lighter and more rounded. He breathed in the fresh crisp air for a moment, his eyes drifting over the bare trees ahead of him. He had a plan, he knew what to do, he just had to get it established. His mind was ticking over as he drove back home and entered the house. It was relatively quiet.

“Stiles?”

“Upstairs!”

Derek headed up and turned into the bathroom the whole house used to find him kneeling on the floor and scrubbing the inside of the bath. 

“What are you doing?” he questioned, nose wrinkling at the overwhelming smell of disinfectant and bleach. “You shouldn’t be kneeling on the floor like that. Why aren’t you resting?”

“Screw resting! I’ve done enough resting, sick of resting,” Stiles grumbled. “This house is a mess, Derek! This baby is coming in less than four weeks. Do you know how soon that is? Too soon!”

Derek should have realized sooner that Stiles would be in his cleaning and nesting phase getting ready for the baby. The frenzied look in his eyes and the aggressive way he was scrubbing told him everything. 

“I get it, I understand, but these fumes can’t be good for you at all,” he said, pushing the window open wider to let the fresh air in. “I’ll help, okay? You do the simpler and less tasking stuff and I’ll tackle the grease and grime.”

“You’ll help me?” Stiles raised his eyebrows at him. “You hate cleaning.”

“I do but it’s better than you putting yourself into early labor to get grime out of a bathtub,” he said, holding out his hands to him to take. Stiles eyed him speculatively before conceding with a nod. Derek was left to deal with the rest of the bathroom whilst Stiles went to the nursery to sort through the baby’s clothes. 

When the bathroom was gleaming and stinking of bleach, he left and headed to the nursery to find him sitting in the rocking chair fast asleep. Derek smiled faintly at the sight and came over brushing the hair off his forehead gently. 

“So much for not resting,” he murmured amused. Stiles slept on obliviously and Derek left him in the warm comfort of the nursery. The washing up on the kitchen counter greeted him and he heaved a sigh pulling open the dishwasher. He felt better to be appeasing and helping Stiles than getting on his nerves, he still had to tell him. There was a plan formulated in his mind on what to do and how to do it.

Derek checked the time and started on making a nice dinner for just the two of them. Two steaks were pulled out the fridge and he began making a sauce to marinate the meat. He was so lost in the preparation that he failed to hear when Stiles finally woke up and made an appearance. 

“What are you doing?” he said with a loud yawn. “You’re making dinner? Have I woken up in an alternate universe were this Derek cleans and cooks?”

“No, unfortunately not, if we did I’d wake up to one were you don’t question everything I do,” Derek snarked and hid a smile when Stiles squawked outraged. “I’m making us dinner. There’s no pack tonight, I’ve ordered them away. It’s just going to be me and you, I’m making us dinner and then I’m going to run you a bath and we’ll end it with hot chocolate and any movie you like.”

Stiles appeared to his left and raised both his eyebrows at him. “Can I ask why? Not that I’m discouraging this weird but really nice behavior.”

“You can ask but it doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

“You haven’t killed someone have you? I can’t raise this baby alone; it’ll have Jackson as a father figure. Jackson! Peanuts first words will be ‘Can I have a Porsche?” Stiles exclaimed dramatically. 

“No, I haven’t killed anyone, now get out of the kitchen,” he herded him out, Stiles muttering about Jackson dressing his child in Armani. Left to his own devices he was able to cook their food without Stiles badgering him. 

“You’re not now involved with the mafia are you? I don’t mind being a mobster mom,” Stiles shouted to him from the living room. 

“No, Stiles, I’m not in the mafia.”

“Shame, you’d look hot with a Glock,” Stiles mumbled. Derek bit the smirk that appeared and garnished the potatoes instead. Derek drained the vegetables and called for Stiles to join him in the dining room.

“Oh, wow, you outdid yourself so much I feel a little scared,” Stiles said, taking a seat and eying the food speculatively. “Is this the last supper before the baby arrives and we’re eating super noodles and drinking Gatorade by the gallon?”

“Eat your steak, Stiles,” he rolled his eyes, grabbing his own steak knife. Stiles made agreeable noises and dug in almost immediately. It soothed the Alpha inside of him to see Stiles eating the food he had made for him. If he got anymore comfortable about it, he’d start purring. Derek shook his head a little at the uncomfortable thought and smiled when Stiles made yummy noises. 

The need to confess however was niggling him at the back of his mind. Like an itch you couldn’t quite scratch. 

“You were right about this being a ploy,” Derek said carefully. 

Stiles chewed his beans and nodded staring at him. “I know, I’m highly intelligent and not an idiot. I’m waiting for you to confess whatever you need to confess. Got a feeling it’s a big one, you cooked steak for us.”

“I’m in therapy.”

Stiles paused midbite and stared at him with his big brown doe eyes. “Say that again?”

“I’m in therapy, I have been for the last couple of weeks. I’ve been talking to a woman called Veronica. She specializes in human and werewolf cases.”

Stiles stared at him breathing deeply, his heartrate was a little faster than he would have liked but he let it slide given the circumstances. Derek waited as he dropped his fork and pushed the plate away slowly leaning back. 

“You, Derek Hale, are in therapy? You? The man who walked away from our relationship because he didn’t want to talk to some stranger about his problems?”

“Yes.”

“I feel like I should be jumping for joy and calling Erica to get some cheap shitty nonalcoholic champagne, but I just feel…alarmed,” Stiles muttered more to himself. “Dude, what the fuck? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I couldn’t tell you without knowing I wasn’t going to quit after a week or two. No one knows, I made up excuses every time I went to see her.”

“It explains so much! You’ve been so different these past few weeks, I thought it was just the arrival of the baby. But nope, you were getting healthy!” Stiles said. “I can’t believe you went to therapy, oh my sweet holy Moses, come here!”

Derek snorted amused when he circled the table and clumsily jumped at him for a hug. The huge bump got in the way, but they managed to hug in the best way they could. He knew he couldn’t stop there with the confessing and he pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.

“There’s something else, something I should have told you in the beginning when you told me you were pregnant.”

“Okay?” Stiles replied slowly.

“Having pups or children doesn’t just happen for me. I could have sex with a dozen women and unless we were compatible, they’d never fall pregnant. You, in particular, are rare. You’re a carrier. But I’ve always felt drawn to you, from the moment I met you, and partly why I could never stay away from you even when we broke up.”

“What?” Stiles questioned him looking baffled. 

“I didn’t realize, I promise you, until after you told me. But only compatible mates can have children. We only have one mate, Stiles, and you’re mine. You always have been.”

“What,” Stiles breathed. 

“We’re -”

“I know what you said! Wait, wait, wait, so me and you, us two, we’re mates? Like…soulmates?”

“Sort of, soulmates was something humans made for themselves…”

“No, no, no, so, okay, so, the only reason right now I’m carrying **OUR** child is because we’re compatible mates and you kept this from me for eight fucking months?!” Stiles said slowly before ripping himself out of his arms in a fury.

“Stiles, please calm down…”

“Calm down? Calm down?! God, fucking…you, you’re such a fucking dick! Why do you always do this! Secrets, lies, keeping important and vital things I should know about from me! I’m nearly at the end of my pregnancy and you decide to tell me now that not only are you in therapy, something I pleaded with you to do, but I’m your mate! Someone you’re supposed to be with for the rest of your life!” Stiles ranted, pacing the floor furiously. Derek winced and wrung his hands together watching him pace up and down.

“This, all this was just to butter me up! I knew, I fucking knew something was up!” Stiles spat, gesturing at the now cold and forgotten food. 

“Stiles, please, just calm down and listen to me,” Derek pleaded.

“Fuck sake, I can’t decide if I want to hug you because I am so happy you’re in therapy or strangle you for not telling me the most important detail of our lives! I am sick of it! Our lives are so fucking complicated, why can’t I have a normal white picket fence with two dogs and children and a boyfriend who isn’t always hiding something from me and running away from his problems?!”

Stiles screamed the last part, his cheeks high and pink where he stood. Derek pressed his palm to his mouth watching him and went to move towards him when suddenly Stiles stopped in the middle of his pacing. The stillness of it all rippled up Derek’s back and he opened his mouth to question it when Stiles gasped shakily looking down. There was a slow spread of wetness spreading down and over the front and back of Stiles’ gray bottoms.

“My water just broke,” Stiles whispered, his eyes big and afraid when they met his.

“But you’re too early, it’s too early.”

“Do you think the baby gives a fuck? Derek, I’m in labor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun-dun-dun!!! 
> 
> thanks again for the love and support. means so much.


	18. Chapter Fifteen - Part One

Stiles breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled in a loud huff when he felt his second contraction of the evening. Derek was no help at all as he frantically darted around the house collecting their bags, the baby’s bag, and anything else he could get his hands on. 

“Why are you packing fruit?! We’re not going on a picnic; I’m having a baby! Get the fucking bags in the boot, text my dad and the pack, and get me to the hospital,” Stiles raged at him. Derek looked panicked as he hurried out the front door and to the car. Stiles rolled his eyes and shoved his feet into his shoes. What a time for this baby to make their appearance. Not only did Derek drop the bombshell he had finally got into therapy but also they were fated to be together and was the reason he was having the baby in the first place. Who kept something like that from their potential mate? Stiles was furious down to his core and on top of that he was experiencing contractions and in a matter of hours would be a parent to a newborn. Talk about a bad day. 

Stiles groaned deeply settling into the passenger seat and doing his best to buckle up.

“The key is to breathe, deep breathes, come on, breathe with me.”

“Stop trying to help me and just drive!” Stiles yelled. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I really am sorry, I meant to tell you but,” Derek said, trailing off with a sigh. “But it got away from me and my therapist, Veronica, she told me I needed to get my head out of my ass basically and tell you the truth.”

“Wow, I like her already,” Stiles muttered, shifting around in the seat. “Is this really the time for explanations?”

“Yes, because I know you’re angry with me and I don’t want the baby to come into this world with their two parents arguing.”

Derek, as usual, knocked the point on it’s head and Stiles tossed his head back into the leather of the seat with a sigh. 

“You’re right, I guess…”

“I love you.”

Stiles blinked not expecting that at all and turned to look at him slowly flabbergasted. “Say that again?”

“I love you, I’m in love with you. I have been and always will be. It never stopped when we broke up and it’s why every single relationship I’ve ever had that isn’t you has failed. Because I knew all I wanted was you and only you.”

“You couldn’t have told me this a month ago? Oh no, no, no, classic Derek who tells me when I’m about to push a baby out! Oh, my sweet holy moly Jesus,” Stiles muttered, rubbing his fingers against his temples. It wasn’t too much of a surprise, but he wasn’t mentally prepared to deal with this right now. 

“I’m sorry, I really, really am, Stiles, you have to believe me.”

“I do, okay, I do, believe you,” he panted through another contraction and reached out snatching his hand. “Okay, listen to me, papa wolf, we’re going to sort and talk through all this shit AFTER the baby is born. Because I can’t handle therapy confessions, declaring love and soulmate confessions, and bringing our baby into the world all at the same time. My head will explode like a water balloon of soup jelly. It won’t be pretty. So, let’s put a big pin into that crap and deal with it later, yeah?”

“Yes,” Derek nodded, squeezing his hand. Stiles let go and rested it against the bump with a small shaky sigh. “How are your contractions?”

“Hurts like a bitch, thanks for asking.”

“We’re nearly there,” Derek said, pushing his foot on the pedal down a little faster. The hospital loomed in front of them and he’d never been more thankful to see the building in all his life. Derek skidded into a parking space and Stiles fought back the urge to smack him. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside and into a comfortable bed and room.”

“They better have a private one or I’ll be booting all the pregnant ladies out of their rooms.”

They did in fact have a private room to Stiles’ relief as a nurse sat him in a wheelchair and he was wheeled into a sterile smelling room. 

“Have you text the pack?” Stiles muttered as he was helped to stand up.

“Mass text and I let your dad know it’s time. I also messaged our OB-GYN but had no reply.”

“He’s probably dead or something else dramatic with the way this is going,” Stiles mumbled, swatting Derek’s hands away from him while he undressed and dressed into a gown. “Oh, it hurts, it really hurts. I want drugs, all the drugs, every single drug in this hospital is now mine.”

Derek humored with a small smile and settled him back into the plump cushions. “Do you need anything? Water? Ice?”

“Rub my lower back?” he asked and smiled faintly when he gestured at him to roll onto his side and start to gently rub and massage his lower back. “Oh, my God, that feels so good.”

Derek was also draining a little of his pain by the feel of it and he closed his eyes feeling a little better despite the circumstances. 

“So…” the door opened, and he opened his eyes to see a doctor closely followed by Melissa McCall to his surprise and delight. “Mister Stilinski! Having the baby, I see. It’s a little early but nothing to worry yourself about, babies come when they’re good and ready. I’m Doctor Daniels, I’ll be delivering your baby today. How are the contractions?”

“What do you think?!”

“Every four minutes, stronger every time,” Derek answered for him. 

“Where’s our doctor?” Stiles muttered to Derek who grimaced showing him his phone. “He’s in Brazil? Oh, fucking typical, great, fantastic, the stupid…”

“You are early, sweetheart,” Melissa said, stroking his hair as she took his vitals and looked him over. Stiles grimaced thumping his head back and spreading his legs for the doctor when instructed. His fingers probed and touched the only place on his body where the baby would come out. 

“Three centimeters.”

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed. “No, no, no, I want this baby out right now.”

Doctor Daniels laughed cheerfully snapping his gloves off and Stiles wanted to kill him. He had never wanted to beat a man up so much in his life. Derek appeared to his right and took his hand in a tight squeeze. 

“All new parents say that, but your body isn’t ready yet. I’ll let nurse McCall check over you and I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” he said, smiling pleasantly and leaving the room with a wave of his fingers. 

“I hate him, I honestly hate him, I don’t even know him, and I hate him,” Stiles said slowly and looked at Melissa who smiled at him amused. “There is no way I am letting that…that smiling clown deliver my baby. Get our doctor, tell him to fly back right now. I’ll close my legs, it’ll be fine. I can keep the baby in.”

“Archie is an excellent doctor who will deliver your baby safely. Isn’t that what matters?” Melissa said. 

Stiles went to argue back but another contraction overwhelmed him, and he moaned clutching Derek’s hand tighter to his chest. Melissa wouldn’t let him have any drugs yet, something about not feeling the full effects when the labor started. Stiles thought it was just propaganda and lies to keep him in pain and lucid. He was sucking on an ice chip moodily when the door opened and in flooded the entire pack. 

“I can’t believe it!” Erica exclaimed, walking in, her heels clacking loudly on the floor. “How are you feeling?”

“Well we all lost the bet, that kid wanted us all out of pocket,” Jackson sniffed, picking up his chart and looking over it. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Isaac who came in dragging a pink and a blue balloon attached to a huge teddy bear.

“Isaac, the hell?” he gestured at the teddy bear placed in the spare chair in the corner of the room. 

“Cute isn’t it? Saw it in the gift shop.”

“Hey, is my mom in today?” Scott asked appearing on his left with Allison who cooed and brushed the hair off his forehead. 

“You can do this!” Allison encouraged him. “Are you doing your Lamaze?”

“Hey!” Derek shouted over everyone talking amongst themselves. “Stiles doesn’t need this right now; we both don’t need this. Now we need a little bit of calm, he’s got hours of labor ahead. So, out, get out, go wait in the waiting room. Thank you for the teddy bear, Isaac, and now everyone get out. I’ll tell you when the baby is here.”

Stiles had never loved and admired Derek more in that moment as he took charge and ordered his betas out of the room. If he weren’t pregnant and in a lot of pain he’d probably proposition him for sex. The betas looked downtrodden at being told off and to get out, but they gave him their love and ambled out of the room. Jackson was the only one lingering behind. 

“You sure, you don’t, you know, need anything?” he said awkwardly, hand rubbing the back of his head. His eyes darted between them and Stiles dug his nails into his own thigh to not laugh and coo at him. 

“I’m good, thanks, Jackson,” he replied with a small soft smile. Jackson quickly exited after that and left the two of them in the room. 

“I think we should name the baby Jackson Junior,” Stiles joked and laughed when Derek grimaced. “He’s going to be such a good uncle. Underneath that hard exterior of Gucci and Ralph Lauren is a soft teddy bear waiting to be cuddled.”

“He can have his own kid and name them Jackson Junior, how is this one doing?” he said, placing a hand on the bump. 

“Quiet, still kicking me now and again, but quiet,” Stiles murmured, shifting his back to try and get more comfortable. 

It didn’t work and Stiles was deeply uncomfortable and in pain tossing side to side. Sometimes he couldn’t bear to be in the bed and walked around the room slowly doing his breathing exercises. Derek watched him like a hawk, eyes never leaving him not even for a second. Stiles knew he was being protective.

“Please tell me good news,” he pleaded with Melissa when she came back an hour later to check on his progress. 

“Four centimeters,” she answered sympathetically. 

“What! That can’t be possible, I’ve been here for nearly four hours. Four fucking hours and you’re telling me that I am only four centimeters dilated,” Stiles ranted furiously. “Fuck this, I’ll push it out. I will.”

“You’ll not only damage yourself, but you’ll hurt the baby too, Stiles. It’s completely natural, sometimes the first labor is the hardest.”

“The first and only!” he growled at Derek when he approached the bed and took his hand pressing a kiss to his palm. “This is your fault! Of course, our child would be stubborn and not want to come out. With your genes, I’ll not be surprised if I’m here all week!”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Derek mumbled into his palm. Stiles scoffed dragging his hand away and shut his eyes with a long drawn out whimper. Derek ran his fingers through his hair soothingly and Stiles hummed leaning into it feeling like a big cat. Despite his snappiness and moodiness with Derek he was beyond relieved he was here comforting him and being the rock, he needed. 

The pain was prominent, but he was able to drift a little in and out of sleep. The contractions waking up, so he panted and moaned through them till they subsided. Stiles was bent over the bed with Derek behind him rubbing his back when his dad finally arrived and opened the door. 

“Should I leave?” he questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the position they were in.

“Not the time for jokes dad, do I look like I’m in the mood for sex right now?”

“Forget I asked,” his dad grimaced in disgust. “How are you doing kiddo?”

“So uncomfortable,” he whined, getting back into the bed with Derek’s help. “Dad, I need you to help me, I need you to build a fire on the bed, we’ll smoke this little devil out of me. They do it with bears, they can do it with me.”

“I’m not building a fire but I’m here for you, I have a couple of days off work now.”

“Really? That’s good, that’s great, bonding time with your granddaughter or grandson.”

“What do you reckon it is? I know you didn’t want to assume but now that the time is ticking down, what do you think, boy or girl?” his dad questioned, leaning on the bed. 

“Girl.”

“Boy,” Derek said at the same time.

“What? No, no, it’s definitely a girl, I can feel it in my bones I have the most high maintenance princess in here,” Stiles said, shaking his head before pausing and narrowing his eyes at Derek. “Unless you want it to be a boy. Is that what this is, all macho alpha crap like I must have a son, only a son, all girls can rot.”

Derek sighed deeply looking at his dad and shaking his head. 

“Anyway, I’ve always thought he was having a boy.”

“You can’t ignore me, I’m right here!” Stiles scoffed at him.

“You’re not hard to miss.”

“Was that a dig at how fat I am?!”

“Boys,” his dad shouted looking between them with raised eyebrows. “I regret bringing it up. I, personally, also thought you’re having a boy, Stiles, and it’s nothing to do with having a son and heir bullshit. This isn’t the seventeen hundreds.”

Stiles grunted when another contraction hit and lasted a little longer this time. Derek gripped his hands breathing with him through it.

“Oh hello, John,” Melissa greeted, walking in through the door. 

“Melissa, how are you?” he smiled warmly, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. 

“Looking forward to my wine and bubble bath later,” she smiled at him brightly. They remained smiling at each other, staring into each other’s eyes and Stiles met Derek eyes alarmed. Derek smirked but ducked his head hiding it from them. 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt the romantic movie scene happening before my eyes but I have a baby that needs to exit my body soon or I’m going to lose my shit.”

Melissa cleared her throat and shot him a look before snapping on a pair of gloves. 

“Five.”

“I give up, it’s just going to have to stay in there,” Stiles admitted in defeat.

“If it helps I can give you something to deal with the pain now.”

It was the best news she could have ever given him. His dad left him and Derek to find some coffee and food from the cafeteria and Melissa pumped him with some pain relief. He could still feel the contractions, but it didn’t feel as bad as it was. 

“Try and get some rest,” Derek murmured, fingers brushing down his cheek softly. “You need the energy, who knows how long we’ll be here.”

“You’re too good to me,” Stiles replied softly shutting his eyes. Derek leaned in pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

He didn’t know how he quite managed it, but he did somehow drift in and out of a fitful sleep. Stiles dreamed of babies covered in blood screaming around him, he dreamed he gave birth and there was no pain at all, and he dreamed he had twins and one was evil. That was enough to wake him up and keep him awake when a contraction rippled across and he prayed there wasn’t actually two in there. 

It was coming up to the eighth hour of labor when a tired looking Scott and Isaac appeared knocking on the door and coming in. 

“You’re a trooper, Stiles,” Scott said kindly, offering him a cup of water. 

“I don’t feel it, I feel exhausted.”

“Nearly there though,” Isaac tried to reassure him. Stiles inhaled and grunted when he felt another contraction and reached for Derek who let him cling to him. 

“They’re coming a lot sooner now,” Derek said, checking his phone. “I think it’s soon.”

Just as he said that Doctor Daniels made his debut return to the room.

“Mister Stilinski, eight hours, you’re a hero.”

“It’s been said,” Stiles grumbled under his breath and wriggled around and got in position. Scott and Isaac averted their eyes and stared at the wall while the doctor poked and prodded at him. 

“Looks like we’ve reached the end of the race. Ten centimeters, Mister Stilinski,” he said to him cheerfully. 

“Wait, seriously,” he breathed. 

“Yes, on the next contraction, I want you to start pushing. Anyone who isn’t the father or a nurse, please leave the room,” Doctor Daniels said, eyes flicking to Scott and Isaac who looked stunned as him. 

“You got this! We’ll tell the others!”

Scott and Isaac rushed away and out the door and Derek came to his side and took his hand. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck! Now it’s time I don’t know if I can do this, can I do this?” Stiles asked him panicking and clinging hard to his hand. 

“You can do this, look at me, Stiles, you can push our child into this world. What can you do?”

“Push our child into the world,” he whispered, staring deep into his eyes. 

The moment his next contraction hit, he started to push. It was the most painful experience he’d ever been through. Derek was his cheerleader in the sidelines, holding his hand, encouraging him to push, mopping the sweat off his brow. 

“I can’t do this! I can’t, it’s too much, I’m so tired,” Stiles panted out, his head falling back against the damp pillow under his head.

“Yes, you can, you’re doing so well, baby, so well. The head is out, you got their head out,” Derek murmured, kissing his temple and forehead. “Hold my hand tighter, come on, sweetheart.”

“I need you to give us one big push, Stiles,” Doctor Daniels said. “Gather all your strength and push!”

“Okay, okay, I got this,” he murmured breathlessly, his hand tight in Derek’s and he bore down pushing as hard as he could. The yell escaped his lips and he felt it the moment the moment the head, the shoulders, and the body slipped out of him. 

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, and his heart seized and swelled at the sound of a very loud new-born wail echoing around the room. He turned his head to Derek who was looking very misty eyed as he stared down at the doctor currently cradling their baby.

“It’s a girl,” Doctor Daniels informed them with a big smile. “Does the other father want to cut the cord?”

Derek nodded slowly and approached grabbing the scissors to cut the cord. The moment she was separated from him, she was placed on his chest. Her wails turning more into whimpers and small cries as she curled into the warmth of his chest.

“Hello baby girl, oh hello sweet baby, yeah you’re here and it’s super scary isn’t it,” he murmured, fingers stroking over the dark tuft of hair on her head. It was dark like Derek’s and his heart swelled even more. She was here, she seemed healthy with a good set of lungs. The nurse took her off his chest to look her over and make sure she was okay.

“Told you,” Stiles joked to Derek. “Told you Peanut was a little girl.”

Derek snorted messily and ducked down to press another kiss into his hair. 

“I’m so proud of you, thank you for bringing her into the world. You did so good,” he muttered, pressing their foreheads together. Stiles was exhausted and in pain, but his happiness and relief burned like a fire inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET THE CIGARS!! WE HAVE A BABY GIRL!! PEANUT IS A GIRL! *BLOWS PARTY POPPERS*


	19. Chapter Fifteen - Part Two

Derek sat next to Stiles on the hospital bed as the pair of them stared at their daughter lying in his arms. She was small, she weighed six pounds and five ounces but despite the early start she was perfectly healthy. No complications, ten fingers, ten toes, and a healthy set of lungs. 

“She’s perfect, I know we’re biased, but she’s perfect,” Stiles muttered, kissing her forehead, and rocking her closer to him. Derek nodded, fingertips brushing against her soft and delicate cheek and up to her fluff of hair. Stiles gestured at him with his head and he was sliding his daughter into his own arms. 

“She’s so light,” Derek whispered, an overwhelming feeling of love and fear washing over him. “Hello my sweetheart. So, you’re the one who’s been kicking your daddy.” 

“We still need to name her,” Stiles said. Derek turned to see him watching them with a small fond smile, his eyes were heavy with exhaustion and he knew he’d be going to sleep soon. 

“Any ideas?”

“I had one idea, I was looking through the baby names, and one caught my eye like I liked. Esme, it means beloved. I like that…so I was thinking we could call Esme Laura Stilinski-Hale. I want her to have both our surnames and Laura’s name for the aunt she’ll never know but can carry with her.”

Derek had to force himself not to burst into tears but felt his eyes swim anyway.

“I love it.”

“Yeah, are you sure? I mean if you have input then please tell me. We can come to some sort of compromise.”

“No, no, Esme Laura is perfect, I love it,” he replied, looking down at Esme currently tucked against his chest sleeping. Stiles grinned at him pleased and opened his mouth to respond when a series of knocks occurred on the door. They looked up as one to see the pack including his dad spill into the room. 

“It’s early morning, did you guys even go home?”

“Hell no, we just slept in the chairs or on each other,” Erica cried cheerfully. “So…”

Derek passed Esme to Stiles and moved to stand beside the bed. “She’s a beautiful baby girl.”

“Her name is Esme Laura Stilinski-Hale and these guys, sweetheart, are going to be your annoying aunts and uncles. But they’ll look after you no matter what,” he murmured to her, rolling his eyes when Erica who was now crying in joy offered her hands to hold her. Derek watched as the male betas grumbled and slapped money into each other’s palms. Would his pack ever stop making bets on them?

“Congratulations, son,” the Sheriff said, offering out his hand. Derek swallowed hard and nodded with a smile pumping his hand in a handshake. 

“Oh, she’s so cute, look at that tiny nose, and those eyelashes! She’s barely a few hours old and has longer lashes than me,” Erica cooed, bouncing her gently. “I’m your Auntie Erica, yes I am, I’m going to teach you about shoes, how to style your hair, and what makeup works with that gorgeous pale skin you’re going to have. You’re so cute, sweetie pie.”

“Okay, my turn,” Jackson said, holding out his arms to Erica. Stiles shared a sly look with Derek as they watched Jackson cradle their daughter carefully, eyes assessing and sweeping over her. 

“Most newborn babies are ugly, but she’s actually cute. Well done, Stilinski,”

Stiles snorted messily and Derek frowned at Jackson not knowing how to respond to that. Every member of the pack reached out for their turn to hold and introduce themselves. 

“Oh, she’s so sweet, so tiny, like a little doll,” Allison murmured. “Is it weird I am feeling a little broody right now?”

“No, I agree,” Erica replied in earnest. Derek watched amused as Boyd and Scott shared an alarmed look as their girlfriends craved for a baby of their own. Esme slept without a fuss even when she reached the Sheriff’s arms, and he held his granddaughter for the first time. Derek took out his phone and shot some pictures of the pair of them.

“I’m your poppy, I’m going to be the one who feeds you candy and sweet things when your daddies drop you off and make me promise not to give you sugar.”

“Over my dead body,” Stiles laughed. 

Derek looked up when he heard the tapping of feet outside and Melissa appeared and hummed observing the crowd in the room.

“Very full, I’ve come for the baby. You lot need to get home and get some rest too. It’s not even visiting hours yet, but I’ll ignore that because of the occasion,” she reprimanded them and kissed Scott’s cheek in greeting. “Oh, isn’t that picture perfect? You look good with a baby in your arms, John.”

Melissa and John conversed quietly together as she took Esme out of his arms to take to the nursery. Derek ordered the betas out and to go home and sleep in proper beds. His eyes flicked to Stiles who was already starting to fall to sleep. Derek followed Melissa out of the room and his eyes remained stuck on his sleeping pup.

“Have you named her?

“Esme Laura Stilinski-Hale.”

“Oh, that’s beautiful. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Well, I’m going to put her in the newborn nursery, don’t worry at all it’s just procedure. She’ll be well looked after. Stiles can get some well-deserved rest and we’ll bring her back when she’s hungry and wants her daddies,” Melissa smiled kindly. 

His instincts were screaming at him, but he relented and ducked down kissing the top of her head and watched her walk away. Food and coffee called to his rumbling stomach and he made his way to the mostly empty cafeteria for some food. He grabbed some food for himself, John, and Stiles for when he woke up. His heart ached a little for his pup, but he ignored the tugging and screaming deep inside him to return to the room.

“He’s out like a light,” John murmured, taking the egg and sausage on toast from him with a nod of thanks. 

“It was a long labor,” Derek agreed, taking a seat, and exhaling softly. Stiles slept peacefully on tucked on his side, a little dribble pooling onto the white starch pillow under his head. Derek ate and watched him till he was full and felt sleepy himself. His eyes drifted closed for what felt like a minute, but he jerked awake hours later when he heard the wail of his daughter. 

“Someone is hungry!” Melissa announced cheerfully. “I bought you a bottle of milk. Who wants the first feed?”

Stiles groaned emerging out of his sleep and rubbing the sleep out of his eye. “Derek can feed her. I carried and fed her for eight months, he can have his turn. Dad, help me. I need the toilet and I honestly think my internal organs might fall out if I stand up.”

Melissa passed Esme into his arms, her little face red and wrinkled when she kicked her feet wailing for milk. She helped him position her bottle into her waiting mouth and how to hold her correctly. Esme immediately latched on sucking enthusiastically and he huffed amused watching her. Her eyes were a soft shade of brown framed by long dark flashes that stared up at him as he fed her. His chest ached at the sight of her and he was already so deeply obsessed and in love with his little girl. 

“How is she?” Stiles questioned emerging from the toilet with a hobble in his step. 

“Greedy, so she’s got that trait from you.”

Stiles smirked at him and climbed back into the bed with a wince. Esme managed half the bottle before he brought it away and placed her against his shoulder to wind her. The belch of warm liquid milk sick he felt on the towel a few minutes later was satisfactory and she wiggled a little, mouth opening like a baby bird for some more. The bottle was drained, and he felt her contentment lying there in his arms. Her eyes were heavy, and he offered her his finger and she immediately wrapped her hand around it to hold. 

“I think someone is a little milk drunk,” he muttered, watching her fall asleep in his arms. 

“Oh, to be a newborn, eat, piss, shit, sleep, and repeat,” Stiles laughed. 

Derek stood and moved to slide a sleeping Esme into Stiles’ arms. Stiles sighed happily pressing gentle kisses to her forehead. 

“Got a feeling you’re going to be hard work but it’s going to be so worth it,” Stiles whispered to her. Esme burrowed closer into his warmth and Derek smiled at the grin Stiles gave him. 

It was just the three of them sleeping on and off, feeding and changing Esme when she wanted feeding or a new diaper. It was around the evening time when they gave the thumbs up for Stiles to be discharged. Stiles got himself dressed slowly whilst Derek dressed Esme in her sleep suit and wrapped a baby yellow blanket around. 

“Snug as a bug,” he murmured, buckling her into her car seat. “You ready?”

“Yep,” Stiles winced a little stepping out of the bathroom wearing loose clothing and hauling his jacket around him. “Is she done?”

“Warm and buckled in, let’s get you two home.”

Stiles sat in the back with Esme and to both their relief she didn’t stir and slept peacefully throughout the whole car ride home. It was only when they passed the gate her eyes opened, and she looked at Stiles and her surroundings with slow sleepy blinks. 

“This is home, sweetheart. I have no idea what is waiting for us when we go through that front door,” Stiles said, taking her cat seat and shooting a look at Derek who shared it. He glanced up at the quiet looking house and opened the front door. 

“SURPRISE!”

Stiles jumped out of his skin beside him and Esme who was still in the car seat squeaked alarmed and promptly started to cry loudly. 

“Are you guys serious?” Derek growled at them furiously. The pack stood in front of them with pink balloons, party poppers, and a big banner with the words ‘IT’S A GIRL!’ hung on the wall. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry, your aunts and uncles are just big jerks and don’t realize that shouting surprise in front of a newborn is the worst fucking idea imaginable!” he hissed the last words to the pack who looked sheepish.

“You can’t swear in front of a baby,” Isaac mumbled. 

“She doesn’t even know where she is, and everything is currently black and white, and you think she’s going to recognize a swear word? Shut up, Isaac,” Stiles snapped at him. “Bunch of dumbasses. Excuse me, I just need to go calm down my terrified newborn daughter!”

Derek glared at them as Stiles gingerly climbed the stairs and took the car seat up to his bedroom. 

“We’re so sorry,” Erica pleaded. “We didn’t think we’d be too loud.”

“Look, just…go somewhere we aren’t for a while. I’ll see if Stiles will let you have one on one time later,” he dismissed them and headed upstairs to be with his mate and daughter. 

*

Stiles was jerked out of his sleep by the wail of Esme who was awake and hungry. He squinted at the alarm to see it was two in the morning. 

“I’ll get the bottle,” Derek murmured from the other side of the bed. Stiles picked Esme up and unwrapped her from her swaddle and kissed her tiny hands. He was tired, exhausted being the real word, but tired suited him better as he watched her. They had been home a week and Derek had been sharing his bed for three days now. They tried separate beds and bedrooms with Esme staying with him, but Derek pleaded it was too difficult being apart from them right now. So, now they were sharing a bed, no romance, just sleeping. They still hadn’t spoken about his confession, too focused on Esme, but it was a lingering thought in the back of his mind. 

Esme whined wriggling her hands and feet and he huffed amused.

“It’s coming, greedy, I know you love your milk so much and papa is coming,” he said, picking her up carefully and nuzzling her cheek so she wailed turning her head towards him making sucking sounds. Derek appeared at the door with a warm bottle in his hands.

“Here we go,” Stiles murmured, popping the teat into her mouth so she immediately latched and started to guzzle it down. Derek dropped down into the bed next to him and immediately nuzzled into the pillow with a long sleepy sigh. 

“Tired?” Stiles asked amused.

“Understatement. I forgot what it’s like to have a newborn in the house. I was only young when Cora was born. I used to use my earphones to drown her out when she kicked off in the night.”

“One week down, seventeen years to go,” he whispered, hiding a laugh when Derek snorted deeply into the pillow. Esme finished up with her bottle and he winded her till she burped and from then on she was content to lie in his arms blinking sleepily. 

“Not ready for sleep yet?” Stiles whispered, lifting her carefully to rest on the blanket between his legs. Esme stared at him contently, her hands curling and uncurling from where they were tucked up against her chest. 

“That’s it, in and out, you got those motor movements down, you’ve smashed it! One week old and already a genius,” he told her softly. Her head turned a little towards the sound of Derek emerging out of the pillow and moving to sit next to him against the headboard. 

“Is it weird I am so obsessed with her? I just want to watch her all the time. She moves, she makes a sound, she hiccups, anything she does is absolutely amazing!”

“No, I get it,” Derek agreed. Esme cooed a small sound bringing her fist up to suck and mouth on it gently. 

It didn’t take too long for Esme to succumb to sleep again and he placed her back in her bassinet at the side of their bed. He followed her example and succumbed to his own exhaustion. His sleep was heavy, and his dreams filled with nonsensical darkness and images till he woke up on his own to an empty bedroom. Derek was no longer in bed and neither was Esme. Unwarranted panic gripped him, and he pushed himself out of bed with only a little grimace and hurried out of the bedroom. There was quiet commotion downstairs and he paused on the last step to see Erica, Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd with Esme. 

“Who dressed her in the yellow sundress?” he asked, watching Isaac gently rock her. 

“You’d think it would be me, but oh no, Uncle Jackson found the yellow sundress and the little white booties for her to wear. Doesn’t she look adorable?” Erica squealed. Jackson flipped her the finger but like everyone else they were too focused on Esme to do anything. Stiles nodded peering down at her, she was awake and currently kneading Isaac’s top with her fist. 

“Breakfast,” Derek called to him. Derek presented him with a bagel and a steaming hot mug of coffee to his utter delight. He sat carefully and wrapped his hands around the mug feeling immense joy and happiness. 

“I didn’t even hear her cry.”

“You were deeply asleep. I got the last two feeds, and I couldn’t even leave the bedroom with her before they all ambushed and changed and dressed her. Not about to complain,” Derek replied, sitting opposite him. 

“Isaac! Don’t jostle her like that, she’ll throw up,” Jackson shouted from the living room.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, and Stiles smirked hiding his face into the mug.

“Oh god, she spit up on me, oh god, Erica, take her, oh it’s everywhere, and I think she’s pooped. It reeks, my eyes are watering,” Isaac wailed. Derek sighed deeply and pushed up and away from the bar to take over from the panicking betas. Stiles finished up his coffee and bagel and turned his head when Derek appeared with Esme in the crook of his arm. 

“She looks very happy with herself,” he laughed.

“She threw up over all over Isaac’s top and neck and then pooped, but she’s clean and in a fresh diaper. Think she wants her daddy,” he said, handing her over carefully. Stiles made a small appreciative sound placing her against his shoulder, her head knocking against the crook of his neck. 

“Should we watch the birdies in the nursery, Esme? I think we should.”

The nursery was warm when he entered the room and he sat in the plush chair in the corner near the window. Esme wouldn’t be sleeping in here till she was much older, and he could go to sleep without her by his side. His eyes drifted to look at Esme resting in his arms, her eyes fixed on the windows. It was a cloudy day, the trees were still bare, but you could see the birds that lived there flying around constantly. He wasn’t entirely sure if she could see them but her fascination with the outside gave him a little hope. 

“I love you,” he breathed into the side of her head and shut his eyes breathing in the smell of her shampoo, detergent, and the aroma of milk. It made his stomach flutter and he had never been gladder he had made the decision to keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated Esme's name for a while but I came to a decision and that's her name!!
> 
> Oooo, folks, we're coming up towards the end soon. I know, I know, *hands out tissues* but all good things must come to an end.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight gore, violence, threats of violence, violence against a minor.

“Where’s Esme?”

Erica grinned covering her face with a blanket before dropping it quickly.

“There she is!”

Esme squealed and giggled in delight, her feet kicking upwards as she beamed up at her from her playmat. Erica was on babysitting duty with Boyd who was currently making Esme’s bottle in the kitchen. Derek had been called out to work on a big emergency repair in town and Stiles was out doing shopping and getting some well needed time to himself. Erica trailed her fingers slowly through her baby soft dark curls and looked at her admiringly. Esme was five months old now and maybe Erica was biased being her aunt, but she was a little beauty. Big brown eyes that were exactly like Stiles and dark hair like Derek’s that was growing into soft curls. 

“Are you hungry, sweetheart? Should Uncle Vernon bring you a big bottle of milk and then maybe you’ll have a big, long nap? Yeah?” she crooned, blowing a raspberry on her cheek. Esme giggled again in response, her little hands patting her head and hair. 

“You look good with a baby,” Boyd said, interrupting them. Erica smirked picking up Esme and holding her against her shoulder and waggled her eyebrows at him. 

“Is that a hint?”

Boyd said nothing as he handed the bottle over to her and she winked taking it off him and balancing Esme in the crook of her arm. Esme cooed reaching upwards and holding onto the bottle. They both watched as she guzzled from the bottle. It was all they tended to do these days. Anything she did was fascinating, and she had a whole pack watching her every movement. Hell, her very first laugh was gifted towards Boyd. It had been a few weeks back when Boyd had Esme lying on his knees. They had both been staring at each other expressionless until Boyd puffed his cheeks out and blew a very loud raspberry. Esme had been delighted and let out a loud gleeful laugh in response. 

“No way! She laughed at Boyd, oh my freaking god, she laughed! No fair! Even Derek got her first smile,” Stiles had pouted. 

Erica turned her head back in the present to see the one she had been thinking of come through the front door on the phone. 

“…why would I get my own place when the whole pack and her other father is here? I can’t do that to her dad and I’m not discussing it anymore. Okay, well you’ll just have to deal with it. Yeah, I know, I know, dad,” Stiles sighed deeply, placing the shopping bags on the kitchen side. “I got to go; I’ll talk to you later. Yeah, love you too.”

“What was that all about?” Erica called over to him. 

“My dad, pestering me yet again about maybe finding my own place. Like I’d take her away, can you imagine the breakdown Derek would have?” Stiles sighed, walking into the living room. Esme having heard his voice ripped her mouth away from the bottle to look for him.

“There’s my beautiful baby girl, I know I’ve only been gone an hour, but I missed you,” Stiles crooned, reaching down, and taking her off Erica’s lap. Esme made a series of unintelligible sounds, her hand patting the side of his neck. 

“Did you miss me too, I think you did,” he said, pressing a wet noisy kiss to her cheek. 

“You know things would be a lot easier and make so much more sense if you know…climbed Derek like a tree and fucked him,” Erica said bluntly, rolling her eyes when Stiles scowled and covered one of Esme’s ears.

“Okay, first, no swearing with little ears which are learning words! Second, that – that is none of your concern. Derek and I are…we’re fine as we are. We have a good thing going.”

“Oh yeah, yeah sure, you only share a child together. You live in the same house; you even share a bed! Yeah, we know about that, Stiles, we’re not stupid. You cook, he cleans, you share taking care of the baby. You’re practically in a relationship but you’re not having the sex. It’s honestly unbearable to watch. Boyd, I’m right, aren’t I?”

“The sexual tension is driving us insane.”

Erica gestured at Boyd with a nod. 

“We need you two to sort your shit out so badly. You’re meant for each other!” 

“It’s not like I haven’t tried, every time I try to mention it something happens and then…” Stiles argued trailing off and gestured at his daughter. “She’s been our number one priority.”

“Well don’t you think Esme would be happy if her two daddies were in a relationship instead of pretending to be friends raising a baby together!”

“Esme is five months old, she likes cuddles, warm milk, and her teddy bear Spot!” Stiles protested, rocking Esme side to side with his body. Erica rolled her eyes and tossed her head back already feeling defeated. It was the same argument again and again with these two. If it wasn’t Stiles making up excuses, it was Derek. They were completely hopeless. 

“What you need, what you both need, is a date night. We will take care of Esme, you two can go out, have some food, talk about your shit, come home and do it in the back of your car,” she explained to him like it was simple.

“She says it crudely but she’s right, you have an army of babysitters at your disposal,” Boyd interjected. 

“Ba!” Esme squealed, smacking Stiles’ shoulder. 

“See, she agrees,” Erica grinned at Esme. Stiles rolled his eyes at her and nuzzled Esme’s chubby cheek. 

“I’ll think about it, come on sweetie, let’s go upstairs,” he murmured to Esme, holding her close as they ascended the stairs. Erica sighed softly meeting Boyd’s eyeline.

“I know you want to help but don’t do what you did last time. We can nudge them, but we can’t push them. They’ll sort it out.”

“I know, you’re right,” she sighed deeply, curling up into his chest. “You’re right.”

*

Stiles had been in the garden when it happened. Spring was officially in the air. The days were getting warmer and the buds on the trees starting to sprout. The house that day was relatively empty bar from Derek who was currently showering. Esme had been denying her morning nap and was too focused on the birds outside. Stiles dressed her in a warm jacket and took her outside. 

“Ba-ba-ba,” Esme chanted, staring up at the sky as a bird fluttered and tweeted above their heads. 

“Birdy, sweetheart, that’s a birdy, I know you love them don’t you. I think you might be more part cat then part werewolf,” he teased her. She sucked on her mitten covered hand, eyes tracking the birds above their heads. Stiles stepped a little further into the forest letting Esme see more of the wood and felt a shiver of unease ripple up his spine. He dropped his eyes surveying the area and it was quiet. He was about to turn and head back inside when he heard a bellow of a war cry. Stiles spun around and watched in fascinated horror as a three-foot man charged at his knees. 

Before he knew it, he was on his back and his head smashed against a tree. Darkness swam across his eyes and the last thing he knew was Esme crying out and a small man looking down at him. 

Stiles was unaware of how long the darkness had hold of him. His head ached hard enough to stir him out of his unwanted sleep, and he squinted to see murky darkness ahead of him. The smell of wet earth and wood penetrated his nostrils and he soon realized where they’d been stashed. They were underground. Stiles recognized the weight in his arms and in the dim light of where they were being held, he could see he and Esme were bound in twine. 

“Hey sweetheart, hey baby-girl,” he whispered, ducking his head down far enough to kiss her forehead. Esme sniffled in his arms and let out a weak mournful sound, her mitten covered hand striking him in the cheek gently. 

“I know, daddy deserves that, but he’s going to look after you. Nothing and no one is going to harm you,” he swore, clutching her tighter to him. Stiles started wriggling his feet in an attempt to escape when a loud creaking sound above their heads started and a door was flung open. The light burned his eyes and he squinted through them to see dwarves approach holding branches sharpened into points. There was three of them looking down at him, all three around three foot in size with dirty beards, huge noses, and bald heads. Stiles had never seen anything like them.

“What the fuck do you dicks think you are -”

“The mate of the Alpha will be silent,” a grumpy looking dwarf squeaked. “The mate of the Alpha and the puppy of the Alpha will not be harmed. Unless they disobey.”

“Great,” Stiles muttered under his breath. He had no doubt this was a battle for the land. This occurred once or twice a year when creatures decided they wanted Hale territory for themselves and were prepared to fight werewolves for it. It usually ended in bloodshed. Stiles was pretty certain it would end in bloodshed this time. Derek was too overprotective of them to let this slide. He grunted holding a surprisingly quiet Esme in his arms as two dwarves dragged him out into the open. He landed on his knees bound and glaring at them all surrounding him. 

Stiles watched them all warily and glared harder when one approached him. He was about to break the rule and question him when he suddenly raised his weapon and poked Esme in her side. Esme startled and let out a piercing wail, her eyes quickly filling with tears. 

“You fucking son of a bitch, I’ll kill you!” Stiles raged, struggling against the twine binding him. 

“Silence! The mate of the Alpha will be silent! The puppy will bring the Alpha to us!” the leader of them all screeched. 

“You think I give a shit?! I swear if you’ve actually hurt her, I’ll rip your fucking heads off. She’s a baby, you bunch of short evil little shits,” he raged, trying to kick them. The sharpened points of their weapons pointed at his throat stopped him moving but it didn’t stop Esme sobbing in his arms. He went to open his mouth when a furious roar filled the air. Esme hiccupped midcry recognizing her other father and the fury of her Alpha parent. 

Stiles swore the forest quaked a little in the anger and he watched with wide eyes when the entire pack appeared shifted and furious. Even Allison was there with her bow and arrow. More weapons appeared around him pointed at his throat, face, and even a crying Esme as the dwarves surrounded them and the leader stood in front of them all. 

“Alpha Hale will surrender his lands to the –”

“No,” Derek interrupted. “I’m going to surrender nothing; you are going to untie my mate and my pup right now and I’ll think about leaving you alive. If you resist, I will slaughter you all. Every single one of you.”

There was a murmur of unrest and shifting from the dwarves, but the leader seemed uninterred. The leader raised a hand and Stiles swore in pain when one of them swung at him and the point slashed the skin of his neck on his right side cutting it open. It wasn’t enough for him to bleed out but the wet hot stickiness trickling down his skin had him afraid.

“The Alpha will surrender his land to us, or the mate of the Alpha will suffer.”

Derek stared with angry crimson eyes; his face contorted into his beta shift. There was nothing but the silence of the forest and the breathing of the others. Stiles watched as Derek inclined his head and he scuttled back best he could when the betas snarled darting forward all at once. Stiles ducked his head shielding Esme best he could from the high-pitched shrieks of pain and fear. Esme sobbed continuously into his ear and he held her tighter. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s okay, daddy’s here, papa will protect us. It’s okay, I got you,” he whispered. 

Once the endless shrieking sounds ended, Stiles raised his head to see the aftermath around him. There was body parts and blood everywhere. The betas were all unharmed but covered in bits of gore he really didn’t want to focus on. The leader was the only one alive and currently being held upside down by Derek holding one foot.

“You okay?” Allison asked, darting over, and cutting the twine off them. Stiles shook it off his and Esme’s body with a nod and took her hand letting her haul him up. His lower back, neck, and back of his head all protested at once and he let out a low moan of pain. 

“Little bastards knocked me out and bound us,” he muttered angrily. Jackson appeared at his side, his eyes dragging worriedly over him and Esme. Stiles passed Esme over gently and unzipped her coat. There was no damage to her skin where the dwarf had poked her to start her crying and he exhaled loudly in relief. 

“You stay with Uncle Jackson, good girl,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. Jackson nodded holding her close to his chest and soothed her with nonsensical words. Stiles walked to Derek and placed a hand to his shoulder. 

“Let him live.”

“What?” Derek questioned angrily. 

“His men are all dead. Let him go so he can return a message to anyone else who wants to challenge you and us for the land you rightfully own,” he explained but directed the words to the beetroot red dwarf breathing hard in Derek’s hold. “Let him go back and tell others what happens when they try to challenge us.”

Derek stared at him for a long moment simply breathing deeply before opening his hand and letting the leader drop on his head. 

“You’re lucky my mate can be merciful. I’ll let you go but if you or your kind ever return here, I’ll rip you apart,” Derek said, and knelt down to look him deep in the eyes. “Next time, I’ll take my time.”

The leader didn’t look back when he jumped to his feet and ran quickly away. 

“Isaac, Boyd, Erica, follow him till he’s gone from the border,” he ordered. 

The three betas took off following the traumatized dwarf. Derek shifted back to normal and Stiles grunted a little surprised when he was tugged into a hug. No words were spoken between them as they clung to one another and he turned when Jackson appeared with a much calmer Esme. 

“Come here, baby,” Derek murmured, taking Esme out of Jackson’s arms and rubbed the side of his cheek against her hair. His heart was in his throat watching his baby and Derek reunite and scent each other. Esme burrowing her face into the side of his neck with a whimper made him want to cry. 

“We need to get you two to the hospital.”

“Derek…”

“Humor me,” Derek pleaded. Stiles sighed softly but conceded with a nod. Scott appeared and he let his best friend hug him quickly and tightly before all of them headed back to the house. 

Stiles caught a glimpse of his reflection in the car and grimaced. He was covered in mud and his neck was stained with blood. Jackson was the one driving as all of them of got into the car and Esme was tucked into her car seat. 

“I know you want to hold her but safety first. I think we’ve tested that limit to breaking point today, don’t you?” Stiles said, buckling her in when Derek looked ready to rip her back out and into her arms. Stiles slid her pacifier into her mouth and watched as she sucked on it, her eyes growing heavy with every suckle. 

Their hands slid together, and their fingers intertwined in a bruising grip. Stiles let his eyes rest during the journey to the hospital. Esme seemed to have the same idea and by the time they reached and parked at the hospital she was fast asleep. 

“I’ll take her,” Derek whispered, unbuckling her, and holding her close to his chest as she slept. 

The others waited in the car whilst Stiles went in with Derek. Melissa was the one to see to them and looked at Stiles first despite his protestations. 

“You’re the one covered in blood with a wound on your neck. Now, shut up, sit down, and let me clean it before it becomes infected,” she snapped at him. Stiles shut his mouth and obediently sat on the hospital bed. Derek smirked at him from the corner where he was gently rocking a sleeping Esme. The disinfectant stung and he bit his lip with a wince when she gave him four stitches and applied gauze to his neck.

“Try and keep it dry, the stitches are dissolvable so there is no need to return. It might scar,” Melissa warned him, snapping her gloves off her hands. Stiles shrugged; a scar was a scar. He wasn’t about to start blubbering when he and his daughter were okay. Melissa gestured at Derek to pass over Esme.

“She’s okay, tired but unharmed, I think a poke with a pointy stick would startle anyone. She just needs a good cuddle and a long sleep,” she reassured them both. 

“Thanks, Melissa,” he replied sincerely, taking her out of her arms. Esme sighed in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the crook of his arm. Derek signed the paperwork, and they were back outside heading to the car.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Derek said, pulling on his arm and pulling him back. 

“What? What is it?”

“When – when I realized you were both gone, I haven’t felt that scared since I was a teenager and watching my family home burn down right in front of me.”

“Derek…” Stiles whispered, his chest hurting at the implications. 

“No, listen to me,” Derek said, standing in front of him and brushing a hand down the side of Stiles’ face and down to Esme in his arms. “I felt sick. Once your heartbeats went missing and there was this…this stench…I nearly lost it. It was like the Wendigo all over again. The idea of losing you, losing both of you…”

Stiles was very self-aware they were stood in front of the hospital, people moving around them to get in and out, but he couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

“You mean everything to me, everything, and I want all of it. I want you, and Esme, and I want us to be a family. You’re my mate, my soulmate, whatever you want to call it. You’re it for me and no one will ever compare. I have you, I know, but I want all of you. No more dancing around, no more benefits, just you and me and our daughter and anyone else who comes along in the future.”

“She’s barely six months and you’re asking for more babies?” Stiles laughed, tears springing into his eyes in amused delight. 

“Maybe three more,” Derek grinned down at him.

“Fat chance, pal,” Stiles snarked, stepping closer to him so they were inches apart. 

“I love you; I love you so much,” Derek whispered. Stiles moved wrapping an arm around his neck and dragging him into a fierce kiss. Derek groaned against his lips, his hands cupping his jaw lightly to hold him close. The kiss softened to something sweeter and Derek drew back to peck his lips once, twice, before dragging him as close as he could. Esme snuffled in her sleep and whined a little at being squashed between them.

“I want it too; I want everything you just said. You, me, family, stability, we’ve been such idiots, Derek, I love you, I really love you,” he murmured, kissing him deeply and groaning when Derek’s tongue glided against his.

“Oi, lovebirds!”

They parted swinging their heads towards Jackson who was looking exasperated leaning out of the car window. 

“Delightful as this is, we’re at a hospital. Can we go home now?” he shouted. 

Stiles bit his lip, a bubble of laughter emerging. “We’re coming!”

Derek led him back to the car and took Esme off him to buckle her in. Allison was grinning at him from the passenger seat whilst Scott looked embarrassed but pleased for him. Stiles kept hold of Derek’s hand the whole journey back home. It was nice to see the house when they pulled up at the drive and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were out front waiting for them.

“Oh,” Erica cried out, pulling him into a hug. “So glad you’re okay. Honestly nearly shit myself when Derek rang us all telling us to get home immediately, you and Esme were missing. Nearly broke the door in work.”

Stiles laughed rubbing her back and stepping back. “Thanks for the speedy rescue.”

“They kissed, full on made out in front of the hospital. Two minutes away from putting Esme on the ground to fuck each other’s brains out,” Jackson interrupted. 

Stiles shared a look with Derek and Jackson yelped when Derek smacked the back of his head. 

“You deserved that, and I’d never put my baby on the dirty ground,” he said, aiming a kick at his shin. Jackson pouted moving to Isaac who shook his head at him before wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss. 

“Wait, so you…you’re together? It’s official?” Erica questioned excitedly. 

Stiles met Derek’s eyes for a second time and wet his lips rubbing them together. “Yeah…yeah we are.”

There was an excited outburst from all the betas in some form and he was helpless to stop them from taking Esme inside and into the safety of the house. 

“So, we’re not going to date first?” Derek teased him. 

“Well we’ve gone a bit backwards anyway. House, a baby together, breaking up and making up. Let’s just skip it all and fuck,” Stiles suggested with a shrug and grinned when Derek growled under his breath and tugged him to his chest. The kiss he gave him was deep and meaningful and Stiles craved more. He giggled against his lips when Derek scooped him up and maneuvered him to wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Upstairs,” Stiles murmured, fingers creeping into Derek’s hair and tugging the strands a little. The responding groan sent a thrill through him and he was pleased that Derek was still the same. Downstairs was vacant of betas and their baby, but Stiles was certain they’d distract her and themselves for an hour or two. 

The bedroom door slammed shut behind them once they made it upstairs and Derek deposited him on the bed gently. 

“You don’t have to treat me so carefully; I’m not made of glass.”

“Yes, I do, you have my baby five months ago,” Derek murmured, reaching down to haul his own top off and Stiles’ too. “You deserve the utmost care. Now lay there and let me eat you out.”

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles groaned, feeling his legs spread at the idea. Derek was quick to remove his jeans and underwear till be was bare and laid open. It didn’t even matter that he was still a little dirty from being in the forest most of the morning. 

Derek lay his body in between his thighs and proceeded to press kisses down his jawline and towards his collarbone. Stiles groaned tossing his head back and stroked a hand down his taut back when he kissed the gauze on his neck gently. 

“I never want to lose you, I wouldn’t survive,” Derek murmured, tilting his head back to kiss him deeply. 

“Don’t talk about things like that, I’m going nowhere, I promise,” he said, kissing the corner of his mouth and groaning when Derek moved to press kisses down his chest. His legs spread obscenely wider and he swallowed deeply when Derek swiped a pillow and moved it under his ass. 

“Derek, touch me, I’m so hard,” he pleaded. Derek hummed above him, finger grazing the tip of his dick, so his hips gave a small aborted thrust. 

“I don’t think we’re ready for that yet. No touching yourself, I mean it, hands on your pillow,” Derek ordered, lips pressing to his knee, so he gasped and let Derek push his knees together and up exposing his hole. 

“So pink, so tight,” Derek teased him, a thumb pressing and stroking over his perineum gently. The pleasurable shock had him twitching and harder than he’d been in years. Derek didn’t let him catch his breath and choked when a wet tongue drifted over his crack and hole without hesitation. 

“I forgot how good you taste, get the lube out the drawer, baby,” Derek said. 

Stiles grunted tossing his hand out to their bedside table and chucked the clear barely used bottle of lube down to him. The first squirt was colder than he expected but he felt wetter and more exposed than he’d felt in ages. Derek pressed his tongue against his rim and Stiles smacked a hand over his mouth with a moan when a finger slid in there too. 

“No, don’t hold back, want to hear you moan for me,” Derek said, removing his hand and kissing him hard before delving back into his ass. 

“Feels so good, feel so wet, like a whore all splayed out for you.”

“Yeah, my whore,” he whispered and pressed his tongue deeper inside of him.

Another finger slid inside him and the burn had him reaching and sliding his fingers into his hair to hold onto. 

“Derek, please!”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, touch me, anything! I need you,” he begged. Derek hummed adding more lube to his fingers and Stiles groaned at the wet sound it made when his fingers slid back inside of him. 

“Impatient as ever, I am fucking you,” he said, fingering him and stretching him out. Sweat trickled down his temple as he lay there letting Derek split him open. His chest was tight when Derek raised up to drag him into a kiss and his fingers slid out of his hole. 

“You ready?” he murmured against his lips, lining up, and pressing his hands to his hips.

“I want your dick, give it to me.”

Stiles let out a long loud moan when Derek pressed his length deep inside of him. He had missed this a lot more than he imagined; the connection was unreal. The fullness had him gasping and his eyes slammed shut when Derek thrust and hit those nerves deep inside of him.

“I’m not going to last,” Derek warned, thrusting his hips deeper inside of him.

“Don’t care, just fuck me, Derek, fuck me,” Stiles pleaded, dragging him into a kiss and letting out appreciate moans when he proceeded to do exact thing. They really didn’t last too long, not when Derek wrapped a hand around his neglected dick and with a few quick pumps he was letting out his orgasm between them. 

“Stiles, I’m not…Stiles!” Derek called out, thrusting harder into him, and groaning deeply as he followed through. The whole wetness filled him, and he panted gripping onto his shoulders. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispered into his ear.

“Say it again,” Derek demanded in a hushed tone.

“I love you; I love you; I love you,” Stiles repeated and winced when Derek pulled out of him slowly and collapsed next to him on the sheets. “Forgot how good sex can be. I haven’t had it since we last slept together.”

“Me too.”

Derek, ever the gentleman, managed to get on his feet and get them a towel to clean up themselves before they slipped under the covers. Stiles closed his eyes feeling content when they pressed their bodies together, their legs tangling and their lips meeting in a slow kiss. 

“Finger me,” Stiles insisted and closed his eyes when Derek huffed amused and slid his hand over his ass cheek and pressed two fingers up inside of me. 

“Not too sore?”

“No, just want something inside of me. Give me fifteen minutes and I’m good to go. Might as well take advantage of a sleeping baby and betas willing to babysit,” he smirked. Derek hummed in agreement and tugged the duvet up and over their heads to take full advantage of their reconciliation before their baby demanded their attention once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in....four years? I am so sorry if it's bad. I decided to get them together in the least romantic way possible hahahaha. Flowers? Romance? Nah, let's confess our feelings, kiss in front of a hospital, and then go home and fuck. 
> 
> ONE MORE LEFT FOLKS!


	21. Chapter Seventeen

###### Two years later 

Derek was the first to hear it. The bedroom was light with the early morning sun, and he was very warm surrounded in a blanket and Stiles tucked up against him still sleeping. He squinted at the alarm to see it was five minutes after six. Right on cue. The footsteps outside the door were light and a little wobbly but persistent. The handle fumbled a little before the door opened and creaked a little as it was pushed. Derek hid a smile into the pillow under his head and watched as Esme poked her head around the door. She was inquisitive and bold for a two-year-old pup. Her pacifier was in and she clutched her favorite teddy Spot to her chest for comfort and safety. 

Little feet thundered against the carpet and he lifted his head to see Esme at his side of his bed beaming up at him. 

“Breakfast, papa!” she said muffled around her pacifier.

“What did we say about speaking with dum-dum in?”

Esme pulled it out giggling. “Breakfast, papa!”

“Good girl,” he whispered amused. Esme popped her pacifier back in and held her hands up to him for pick up. Stiles was still sleeping deeply when he looked at him and slowly slid out of his grasp to pick up Esme and head downstairs. Stiles took so much responsibility in the day that Derek took it upon himself to do the morning routine. From an early age, Esme had figured out how to climb out of her cot and make her way to her parents room. No amount of warnings would stop her and aside from sticking her in a cage she was going to come in every morning. 

“Let’s leave daddy to sleep and we’ll get some breakfast.”

“Night-night, daddy.”

“Yeah, night-night daddy,” he repeated, shutting the door behind him quietly and heading downstairs. 

The house was relatively quiet for the early morning. Derek put on morning cartoons and stuck Esme into the corner of the couch. He ran a gentle hand through her messy curls and draped her favorite pink and green blanket over her lap.

“Stay there and papa will bring you breakfast.”

“Okay, papa.”

His heart swelled and warmth burned high in his chest and he resisted the urge to smother her in kisses and cuddles. She was a sweet and obedient pup. Derek grabbed the eggs and bread out to make some scrambled eggs with toast. The smell of food must have enticed the others and he lifted his head to see Jackson and Isaac awake and hungry.

“Bacon,” Jackson muttered. 

“You’re making it,” Derek said, spooning warm scrambled egg onto a small plate with some toast for Esme. 

“What do we say?” he said, handing Esme her plate and sippy cup of milk. 

“T’ank you,” Esme said muffled before taking out her pacifier to start eating. 

Derek returned to the kitchen to see Jackson and Isaac making their own breakfasts. Isaac looked sleepy as he rested his head in his arms on the island. The sunlight glittered off the ring on Isaac’s hand. The engagement between Jackson and Isaac had been a huge surprise two months ago. No one knew what Jackson had been planning and during a barbeque the pack was having one summer night he had dropped to one knee. Stiles had choked on a hotdog and Scott had managed to knock over a whole table during the proposal. 

Isaac and Jackson finally finished making their own breakfasts and joined Esme in the sitting room to eat.

“Ezzy Esme!” Jackson hollered, sitting down next to her. “Can I have your toast?”

“No,” she giggled up at him. “Mine!”

Jackson mock gasped pressing a hand to his chest in mock offence. “But I’m your favorite uncle.”

“I think you’ll find I’m the favorite uncle,” Isaac interrupted winking at her so giggled shaking her head. “What?! I’m not? Who’s your favorite?”

“Scotty!” 

“No!” Isaac and Jackson hollered making Esme laugh loudly. Derek shook his head amused from where he watched from the doorway and retreated back to finish eating his own. 

It was around half seven when he heard the first signs of life upstairs and a rumbled sleepy Stiles appeared downstairs. 

“Morning,” he mumbled, reaching up to kiss him. “Mm, you taste like coffee.”

“Want some?” Derek offered, kissing him back and winding his arms around his waist to hold him close to his body. Stiles shook his head pressing a warm kiss to his jaw before wriggling out of his arms to head to the fridge. 

“No coffee? Are you feeling okay?”

Stiles hummed looking at him over his shoulder as he pulled out the orange juice. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Just not in the mood for coffee this morning.”

Derek raised an eyebrow but was distracted by an excited Esme as she ran into the kitchen. 

“Daddy!”

“Esme!” he said, scooping her up and peppering her cheek with kisses. “How did my princess sleep? Did you climb out your cot again and wake up papa? I thought we’d had a big discussion about that.”

“Hungry.”

“You were hungry? My big strong girl?” he teased, tickling her sides so she laughed looping her arms around his neck. Derek watched his pup and his mate interact with a small warm smile. It never got old watching them bond and love each other every single day.

“Okay, well daddy is going to have his breakfast and papa is going to get ready for work and you, little miss, are going to watch some tv with your uncles and then we’ll get dressed and go to the park? Okay?”

“Yay!” Esme squealed, jumping out of his arms to run back into the sitting room. 

“She always terrifies me when she does that, I forget sometimes she’s a little werewolf,” Stiles muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Derek huffed, dragging him over to kiss his forehead. 

“Even if she does hurt herself, she’ll always heal.”

“I know, still terrifying, like when you toss her in the air and catch her,” he said, and shuddered shaking his head. “Honestly watching your baby fly in the air and drop is horrific. Whoever invented that game hated their children!”

Derek tucked his face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Their scents were long intertwined and always gave him great comfort. Something sweeter than normal tickled his senses and he inhaled again before pulling back to look at him.

“What?” Stiles asked confused.

“Nothing wrong, you just smell…sweeter today. Don’t know, bit like sugar on warm donuts.”

“Makes you want to eat me?” Stiles teased, tongue in cheek.

“Always,” he growled, nipping his jaw, and laughing when Stiles smacked his ass. 

“Get ready for work, I’m sure Mrs. Rosa wants her plumbing fixed today. Sooner you’re finished, sooner you can come home.”

Derek hummed and nodded letting him go and heading upstairs for a shower. He tried his best to ignore the sounds coming from Erica and Boyd’s bedroom. It wasn’t a known fact, but Derek was quite sure they were trying for a baby. So far, no luck. 

Derek showered and dressed for work. It was only one job today and he wanted to get ready and get done so he could spend the rest of the day with Stiles and Esme. Esme was on the floor playing with her dolls with Stiles sitting in front of her pretending to be the prince. 

“Come say bye-bye,” he called to her and scooped her up for a cuddle when she skipped over. “Be good for daddy.”

“I always good!” 

“Yes, you are, bye-bye baby,” he muttered, kissing her nose, and letting her return to Stiles who was watching them with a smile. Stiles blew him a kiss and he left preparing himself for a day of Mrs. Rosa trying to chat him up. 

Mrs. Rosa was there and waiting with a flirty smile and wave when he stepped out of the car and greeted her with a polite smile. She was old enough to be his mother.

“It’s such a dreadful awful thing, so glad we have a strong handsome man like you around to fix our pipes,” she crooned, eyes trailing him up and down appreciatory. “How’s the family, dear?”

“They’re well, Mrs. Rosa.”

“Oh no, please, I told you, call me Doreen,” she simpered, resting a hand on his bicep. Derek cleared his throat and headed towards the pipes under her sink. It wasn’t a big job; he was pretty certain she’d been tampering with the fixtures he’d already put in place. It wouldn’t surprise him at all but at least he was being paid. 

“Here you go handsome, spend that on that beautiful little girl of yours,” she said, pressing a wad of cash into his hands. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Rosa.”

“Doreen, love.”

“Doreen,” he corrected with a forced fake smile. “Thank you. If the taps start up again, just give me a ring.”

“Oh, I will, I will,” she said with a dreamy sigh. Derek couldn’t get out of there quick enough and chucked his bag in the trunk of his car and got in the front. He checked his phone and was surprised to see one missed call from Erica. Derek started up the car and rang her back. 

“Oh, hey, Derek, thank you for ringing back.”

“No problem, I’ve just finished up at Mrs. Rosa’s, what’s up?”

“I could do with a chat. Fancy meeting up at the park? Stiles’ hasn’t left with Esme yet. Esme split milk all over herself so she’s being bathed first,” Erica explained with a laugh. Derek snorted at the image that occurred. 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you there.”

It was a warm day, so he left his jacket in the car once he arrived and parked up. Erica was waiting on a bench fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist and looking very distracted. 

“Hey,” he greeted her with a small smile. “Are you okay?”

“Let’s walk,” she said, looping her arm through his and dragging him with her. Her blonde curls whipping around her face and shoulders as they walked along together. 

“Come on then, Erica, what’s going on?”

“What? We can’t just have a spontaneous walk in the park, just you and I?” she laughed, catching his eye. Derek shot her a look and she smiled sadly at him. 

“I just needed to talk to someone and who better than my own Alpha? I think you more than anyone has caught onto the fact that Boyd and I are…well…trying,” she said gently. 

“I figured, didn’t want to say anything.”

“Well, yeah, we are, kind of,” she grimaced and stopped looking up at the blue sky. “We’re having unprotected sex, but Boyd doesn’t know I’m still taking the pill. He, I mean we’ve talked about having kids, and I guess I agreed to a degree. But…now that I’ve really thought about it and thought about our future. I don’t want kids. I don’t want a baby.”

Derek inhaled deeply and took her hand leading her to a clear bench. 

“I know Boyd wants children. I know he does but when I think about it…I just don’t have that maternal instinct. I adore Esme, I love that little girl more than anything but the part I like at the end of the day is handing her back. I’m more than happy to watch you two have more babies, watch Scott attempt fatherhood, and fail dramatically and watch Isaac and Jackson attempt to adopt one day. But that’s it and I’m terrified of telling Boyd. I’m scared we’ll want different things and it’ll end. I love him so much.”

Erica trailed off with a small sob and placed her hands over her face. Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her close into a hug. 

“He loves you, Erica, and he’ll listen to what you have to say. Don’t force yourself into having a baby if your heart isn’t in it. It won’t be fair on you, Boyd, or the baby.”

“What if he leaves me?”

“He won’t, he loves you, but you need to talk to him.”

“I’m scared,” she admitted in a small voice.

“I know, but you’re one of the strongest people I know. You’re also brave enough to tell him everything you’ve just told me.”

Erica looked at him with wide watery eyes and moved wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug. 

“Thank you, I knew you’d listen and understand.”

“What I’m here for,” he smiled. “I better message Stiles, tell him I’m already here.”

Erica stayed with him as they continued their walk around the park until they arrived at the playground and met up with Stiles and Esme. Esme was toddling around the playground shrieking with laughter when Stiles caught up to her and swung her into his arms. 

“Auntie Erica!” Esme cried out delighted. Erica immediately beamed and danced over to her.

“Shall we go on the swings?” she said, taking her out of Stiles’ arms. 

Stiles watched them with narrowed eyes and spun to face him. “Is she okay? She looks like she’s been crying.”

“She needed a talk, she’s okay. She just needs to speak to Boyd. How are you, I heard Esme split milk all over her.”

Stiles sighed deeply tossing his head back and Derek wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Jackson left the bottle of milk out and Esme wanted a drink. You can see where I’m going with this. I left Jackson to clean it up and said if I smell any off milk I’ll use his Gucci shirts to wipe Esme’s bottom.”

“Papa! Dada! Look!” Esme shouted over to them. 

Derek looked to see Erica sitting on one swing with Esme seated in her lap. They were swinging gently, and Esme was giggling delighted and demanding to go faster. It was picture perfect and made Derek’s heart soar as they walked over together and settled in for a day at the park. 

*

“Here’s the shopping list, just get everything I’ve written down.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take Esme? It’s not a problem, I can handle a toddler in a supermarket,” Derek asked him as he finished pulling on his boots. 

“She’s okay here, you take her out and she’ll get overexcited. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Derek squinted at him and cupped his cheek, thumb brushing the skin gently. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been…well a little off the last couple of days. I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Good choice,” Stiles snarked at him. “I’m fine, I promise. Now go!” 

Derek sighed ducking in and pressing a brief but sweet kiss to his lips. Stiles remained in the same spot till he heard the car rev and drive out of the driveway. His eyes flickered to Esme who was sitting on the rug in the living room surrounded by all her toys. Esme seemed to sense his eyes on her though because she looked up at him and pushed up to her feet toddling over. 

“Daddy needs to do something; you want to come upstairs?”

“Can I bring my dolly?”

“Of course, go get her.”

Esme ran to scoop up her favorite dolly and ran back into his arms. He placed Esme on the carpet outside the bathroom and stepped inside opening the cupboard. Stiles took out one of the spare pregnancy tests and sighed deeply tapping it against his fingers. He had his suspicions for days now. His mood was all over the place, he felt sensitive and sick in a way he hadn’t felt since he was first pregnant with Esme. Also, Derek’s behavior was strange and possessive. Derek, himself, hadn’t noticed but he figured he’d soon pick up on it. 

They hadn’t exactly been careful with protection. Sometimes it was easier to forget the condom and use a flannel to wipe up the mess. But that resulted in the situation he was in now. His eyes drifted again to Esme who was talking and babbling to herself quietly. She was still a baby in his eyes, could they handle two children under the age of five?

“Let’s see, shall we?” he muttered to himself. He discreetly as he could peed on the stick and capped it waiting the necessary three minutes. Stiles ended up sitting on the bathroom floor and pulling Esme into his lap for comfort and support. The clock on his timer beeped and he picked up the test with a slightly shaking hand. 

**Pregnant **  
 **3-5 weeks******

“Well,” he murmured, pressing his lips into Esme’s hair, and breathing in the sweet raspberry smell of her shampoo.

********

“Daddy, what’s that?” Esme asked, reaching for the stick. 

********

“It’s not for you, sweetheart, it’s for daddies only. It’s something I needed to look at and confirm. It looks like our little family of three is going to become a family of four.”

********

Esme had no idea what he was talking about of course and blinked up at him with eyes ever so like his. Stiles smiled brushing her hair off her forehead and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

********

“You’re going to be a big sister, baby girl.”

********

“What’s that?”

********

“It’s a very important role, super duper important, and you like babies don’t you?”

********

“I love babies!” she cried excitedly, holding her dolly up high in the air for him to see. “This is a baby isn’t it daddy?”

********

“Yeah, that’s a fake baby for you to play with, but this baby is in daddy’s tummy and we need to tell your papa. But maybe not the way it happened with you,” he said, thinking back to when Derek had choked on his coffee and sprayed it all over his face. Esme was currently looking between her dolly and his stomach with a bemused expression. 

********

“I know you’re confused but we’ll explain it to you when this one is much bigger and you can understand better,” he said, lifting her up to her feet. “Do you want a snack?”

********

“Chips!”

********

“Chips? Oh, how advantageous! Come on then, lets get you a bag of chips and daddy will do some shopping on Amazon,” Stiles murmured, scooping her up and resting her on his hip. Stiles grabbed the test and put it back in the box to hide in the cupboard. He wouldn’t go looking in there and Stiles could hide it from him for now. Esme was happily distracted with food, television, and her toys in the living room whilst Stiles scanned through Amazon. He managed to find what he was looking for and bought a small top for Esme that had the words ‘I’m going to be a Big Sister’ across the front. It would be here by tomorrow and gave Stiles plenty of time to get the house empty and himself prepared. 

********

Stiles was just finishing up on the Amazon app when the front door opened, and he panicked locking his phone and chucking it across the couch. 

********

“I’m back!”

********

“I figured, unless we have a friendly burglar walking in to say hello,” he answered back nervously and did his best to remain calm and composed. 

********

“I managed to get everything and even got…these,” Derek said, bringing out flowers from behind his back so he paused and laughed surprised. 

********

“You got me flowers?” he murmured softly. “That’s cute, you big fluffball. I love them, thank you.”

********

Stiles reached up pressing a soft kiss to his mouth and lingered breathing in the smell of him. Derek wasn’t overly romantic but there was the odd moment like today when he’d spring a surprise on him. His arms and hands were gentle where they held him close and they shared kisses till Esme deprived of attention came running in. 

********

“No kisses, no kisses! Papa, come play,” Esme begged on her tiptoes, her little hands pulling at their tops. 

********

“No kisses at all? So, I can’t kiss you?” Derek playfully growled at her, so she giggled shaking her head and took hold of his hand tugging her with him. Stiles smiled at him and once he was gone looked down at his stomach. 

********

Baby number two. It was a little sooner than he ever imagined. He would have liked to plan for a baby but when was life ever that kind? Stiles knew however this time; the baby wouldn’t be born into confusion and this time would be born to parents who were in a committed loving relationship. He unpacked the shopping with his mind whirring and distracted. Stiles wasn’t too worried about Esme. He had a strong feeling she’d take to the new baby easily despite brief confusion at first. 

********

Stiles was contemplating what to make for dinner when the front door beeped and in came Jackson and Isaac who were squabbling.

********

“…you so were flirting, you always flirt,” Isaac argued, flinging his jacket down. 

********

“Okay, fine, I flirt! But it doesn’t mean anything. It’s casual and most of the time I don’t even realize I am doing it!”

********

“Stiles,” Isaac began, and Stiles suppressed a sigh at being dragged into their little fight. “Do you flirt or if you caught Derek flirting wouldn’t you be mad?”

********

“I don’t know, depends on the circumstances. Derek doesn’t flirt a lot; it’s more people flirt with him and Derek stands there like a statue till they leave.”

********

“Because you get jealous,” Derek interrupted walking into the kitchen holding Esme. 

********

“I do not!” 

********

“Stiles,” Derek deadpanned. 

********

“Some of the women and men who flirt with you are really hot! Smoking hot! Remember that restaurant two weeks ago and the waiter gave you his number right in front of me!”

********

“Oh! Is that why Stiles chucked a whole glass of wine at him?” Jackson exclaimed, looking between them. Derek nodded and Stiles rolled his eyes at the laughter that followed. 

********

“Stiles can’t flirt either so it’s hard to get jealous if he does.”

********

“I resent that! I can flirt,” Stiles argued. “Just because my flirting isn’t good enough for the likes of you.”

********

“It is good enough for the likes of me because you have me. I don’t need you to flirt with me but…in the past…I have, unfortunately, witnessed attempts of your flirting and it’s nothing to boast about,” Derek explained and kissed the corner of his mouth whilst he gaped speechless. 

********

“See, they flirt!”

********

“They’re hopelessly committed to one another and have a baby, that doesn’t matter!”

********

“What, so you’re saying we’re not hopelessly committed to each other either? I don’t know if it’s slipped out of that pretty head of yours, Isaac, but that ring on your finger is from me!” Jackson argued. Derek sighed taking his hand and led them away from the arguing couple and towards the back of the house in the den. 

********

“No doubt they’ll fight and end up in the bedroom. I don’t want little ears hearing that,” Derek said, closing the door behind them and dropping Esme down so she could run around. The den had been converted into more of a soundproof movie room. They had an extra long comfy couch with tons of cushions and beanbags dotted around the room. Esme loved it. She was happily content to climb up and crawl around.

********

“Let’s get Netflix booted up, what do you want to watch Esme?”

********

“Shrek!”

********

“Shrek it is,” Derek said, taking a seat. Stiles snagged Esme and found a spare pacifier to pop into her mouth. The three of them ended up piling up on the couch with Esme curled into Derek’s chest looking sleepy but watchful.

********

His mind was still swirling with thoughts of the new baby and telling Derek. Stiles was distracted throughout the evening and he could tell Derek had noticed and was concerned. But he batted away the concerns with small smiles and kissed him to distract him. When Derek was upstairs getting Esme ready for bed he gathered the four betas living there in the soundproof den.

********

“I need all four of you out of the house most of the day.”

********

“What, why?” Erica frowned. 

********

“I just do! I promise I’ll explain later on but just be out, I don’t know, it’s the weekend. Go the cinemas, eat food. Just try and stay away till I give you the all clear, got it? No mentioning this to Derek either. If I find out one of you mentioned something I’ll make your life a living hell. Trust me.”

********

There was shared expressions of confusion, but they all conceded with a nod. 

********

That night, he barely got any sleep at all. It was disturbed and by the time Esme made her way into the bedroom at six the next morning he was awake and ready to be out of bed. The plan was to send Derek out on a few errands when the Amazon package was due so it could be delivered, and he could dress Esme. She was the most important part of the announcement. 

********

“You’ve been acting weird.”

********

“I have?” Stiles asked Derek nonchalantly that morning.

********

“Yes, but, I know if it was anything too serious you’d tell me.”

********

He was right about that, but he shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer pressing his hands against his chest. 

********

“I promise you, I’m okay. So, will you run a few errands for me? It’s too warm and you know how irritable Esme gets in the heat.”

********

“Of course.”

********

His plan worked like clockwork and Derek left with a list of instructions. 

********

“Esme!” Stiles called and opened his arms as she toddled over and jumped into them. “You ready to get to work?”

********

“Yes!”

********

********

*

********

********

Derek exhaled slowly as he finished putting the diapers into the trunk of the car and got in the drivers seat. There was an anxious undercurrent under his skin that wanted him to return home to his mate and pup. It wasn’t an odd feeling, but it was odd to feel it so strongly. His phone was quiet, and he had no messages from any of the betas. 

********

He was about to start up the car and complete the last of the errands when his phone buzzed with an incoming call. 

********

“Hey, Stiles, I’m nearly finished up, everything okay?”

********

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, just wondering when you’d come home. Your daughter is being very hyper, fairly sure Jackson slipped her sugar before he went out.”

********

“My daughter?” he laughed.

********

“Yeah when she’s darting around like she’s sniffed a line of cocaine then she’s definitely one hundred per cent yours and not mine. Hurry back, please?”

********

“On my way,” he said, ending the call and heading to the chemist for one final trip. 

********

Derek was apprehensive to return home and opened the front door expecting chaos but found it quiet.

********

“Stiles?”

********

“Living room!”

********

Derek walked in and paused to find Stiles holding Esme and watching him from where he stood near the fireplace. The air was thick with tension and he frowned opening his mouth to question it when Stiles put Esme down carefully and nudged her forward. 

********

“Run to papa and show him your top,” he murmured gently. 

********

“Look!” Esme cried joyfully, running towards him. He knelt down catching her and felt his throat and heart seize reading the words on her little pink top. 

********

“Big sister,” he whispered, lifting his eyes to Stiles who was watching them. “Big sister?”

********

Stiles nodded holding up a pregnancy test with a small, pleased smile. 

********

“I took it yesterday, ordered her little top, and wanted it to be a surprise. Better than the last time when you sprayed coffee in my face after I told you about Esme.”

********

Derek scooped Esme up into his arms kissing her cheek gently and walked over to him and looked at the stick too.

********

“I’m trying very hard not to cry right now,” he admitted and grinned when Stiles laughed delighted. “You’re pregnant, we’re having another one.”

********

“Yep,” Stiles beamed. “You are okay with this aren’t you? I know it’s a little sooner than expected and unplanned just like this little one, but I think we can do it. It’s very us, doing things backwards and unexpected and -”

********

Derek cut off his rambling with a searing kiss and tugged him as close as he could with Esme hanging onto him. Stiles hummed against his lips and pulled back with glassier eyes.

********

“I’m more than okay with this. I get to have another baby with you, another little you and me.”

********

“Sap,” Stiles murmured fondly. Esme, now fed up, tugged at his collar, and demanded to be put down. They watched as she dropped to the floor and immediately went to her toy princess castle to start playing. 

********

“She doesn’t understand yet, but she will.”

********

Derek nodded and pulled him against his chest to kiss him again. “Makes so much more sense now. Why you were acting weird, your scent has changed slightly, and I feel…”

********

“Obsessive and protective?”

********

“Exactly that.”

********

Stiles nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely. “I had my suspicions; I’d been feeling weird and sensitive lately. But ever since Erica told us her own problems and issues with babies I felt a little on edge. I know she and Boyd are okay and happy to not have babies of their own, but I felt like a jackass possibly announcing another pregnancy. I still do!”

********

“It’s their issue, not ours, and you know they love Esme so much and they’re going to love this new little one as well.”

********

Derek slid a hand down and pressed it against the softness of his stomach. Stiles smiled at the gesture and put his hand on top of his. 

********

“I love you,” Stiles murmured.

********

“I love you so much,” he replied, kissing him again. 

********

They were so lost in each other that they both jumped a little when little hands patted their legs.

********

“Dada, papa?”

********

“Yes, sweetheart?” Stiles answered.

********

“Play?” she asked sweetly, holding up two dolls up to them. “Please?”

********

Stiles accepted her request and let her take his hand dragging him away. Derek watched them walk away with a lightness and deep warmth in his chest. His family, his mate, his pup, and his new pup currently growing right now. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that he had this. This was his to hold dear and he was never, ever, going to let it go.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: it's a boy. They name him Theodore. Theo for short. 
> 
> AND THAT'S A WRAP. *applause* I want to thank all of you for commenting and leaving kudos, honestly from the bottom of my heart you've been the butter to this bread. I've loved writing this. It's been a distraction during lockdown and very fun to write. I hope you like the ending, it's sappy and sweet and goodness that 2020 needs. Love to all, stay safe xxx


End file.
